When I'm Not Looking
by MissyDee
Summary: After a drunken night together, acquaintances Eric and Sookie are forced into a situation neither of them is prepared for, but when life hands you lemons, what else can you do besides make lemonade? AH. M. Both E/S POVs. OOC
1. Alcohol

**Alcohol / Brad Paisley**

**I been known to cause a few break ups**  
**I been known to cause a few births**  
**I can make you new friends**  
**Or get you fired from Work**

**And since the day I left Milwaukee**  
**Lynchburg and Bordeaux France**  
**Been making the bars lots of big money**  
**And helping white people dance**  
**I got you in trouble in high school**  
**But college, now that was a ball**  
**You had some of the best times**  
**You'll never remember with me**  
**Alcohol**  
**Alcohol**

**SPOV**

"This is wrong," I sigh and rest my head in my hands. I just took my fifth pregnancy test and got my fifth positive result.

I'm two weeks late, my boobs are sore as hell, and I've been extremely nauseous the last few days. With the symptoms my roommate, Claudine, talked me into taking a test.

I had sex with someone at a party she threw a couple months ago, but I have no idea with whom. I'm not a big fat whore if that's what you're thinking. I don't know what I drank, but I blacked out big time. I have a few flashes, but nothing that would give my partner away. I honestly think I was drugged, because even drunk I'm not the type to sleep with just anyone. The party was thrown at my house and I woke up alone in bed still in my dress, minus my panties and sore… down there…

I had Claudine ask around and no one noticed me slip into my room with anyone or anyone coming out at any point. The next morning there were about seven people left over, passed out in various spots around the house, but only two guys, Claude and Eric. Claude is gay and I don't imagine someone as hot as Eric would ever have sex with me. I'm not ugly, but I'm nowhere near his league. Eric is the kind of guy that looks like he's in an underwear ad when lounging around – not that I've seen him lounging. He bartends at Hooligans, the bar the twins – Claudine and Claude – own. Plus, even if he would look twice at me he was at the party with his girlfriend. So that leaves any one of the fifteen or so guys that were at the party that left. Fuck. I don't think I would've knowingly slept with any of the guys at the party.

I don't think it was rape seeing as most of the people were pretty fucked up. I honestly believe I was willing, the flashes I get tell me I was willing. I remember kissing someone, but my eyes were closed so it's just the feeling I remember. It was a great kiss too. I also remember whoever it was, was gentle with me and going by how sore I was he was hung. I remember his smell and little whispers of how beautiful he thought I was, but I don't recognize the voice – maybe I would if he wasn't whispering. I know I ripped my panties down and got a condom for us. I checked my stash and I was missing one and that's why I didn't run and get the morning after pill. Blitzed me was safe damnit. Clearly the little fucker was faulty seeing as seventy-five dollars in home pregnancy tests are telling me that much.

"Claudine!" I yell from the bathroom. "I need you to start asking around again, I'm definitely pregnant." I tell her when she pokes her head into the bathroom.

"What?" she gasps. "And you really don't know who it was?"

"No, I don't," I sigh, dropping the last test in the sink. "No one you asked remembers having random sex at all?"

"Nope, at least they aren't admitting to it." It was the twins' birthday party and mostly people that work at the bar. I know them from going into the bar, but not really close with any of them.

"I just can't believe this shit is happening to me." I now have tears streaming down my face. I'm having a baby. With someone I don't even know. I'm already the worst mother in the world. Fuck. I'm nowhere near ready for kids.

"We'll find him, Sook, and if not I'll help you with the baby. Claude isn't giving me nieces or nephews, so this is the next best thing," she gushes. Claudine is entirely way too happy about this. I hate it when she's chipper in a shit situation.

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower." She exits my bathroom and I reach into the shower to turn it on.

I strip off my clothes while the water is warming and I'm numb. As the warm spray hits me the tears start. I have no idea how to navigate this. I'm in it now; I have a baby to think of because abortion or adoption just aren't an option. I know I couldn't live with myself if I chose one of those options. I just hope Claudine and I can figure out who I was with or he comes forward. He should know about the baby too, hopefully before it's born. How terrible would that be? If we figured it out once we saw the baby and showed up on some poor guy's doorstep with it.

I make a mental note to make a doctor's appointment to verify I am indeed pregnant. I was tested for STD's last month, but apparently it was too soon to tell if I was pregnant. I turn off the water and dry off. I pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before climbing into bed a silently crying myself to sleep.

**xxxXXXxxx**

According to the doctor I'm definitely pregnant. She sent me off with a congrats and a stack of pamphlets. I have a laundry list of shit I need to do and get a mile long. I've been taking the prenatal pills since I took the tests. I figured I couldn't go wrong either way and I'm already a shitty mother for not knowing who my baby daddy is so I might as well start making it up to him or her now.

My OB/GYN says I'm approximately twelve weeks along going by the size of my little peanut. I gently reminded her I know the exact date I conceived and it was only nine weeks ago. Before that I'd been in the middle of a six month drought. Soooo, I'm growing a giant. This is just great. Thankfully I've had two weeks for everything to set in; however Claudine and I are no closer to figuring out who the father is.

**EPOV**

"Please, Eric," Claudine pleads. "Tap into your vault and figure out who the hell Sookie had sex with."

"I don't even remember her talking to any guys. The last thing I remember about Sookie that night is her slamming back shots of Jack Daniels with Amelia." I tell her. I usually don't drink as much as I did that night, but I was fighting with Ginger and it was the only way to make her bearable.

Claudine hasn't told me why she needs me to remember, but I'm going to venture a guess Sookie ended up with an STD and Claudine wants to bitch out or warn whoever gave it to her. That really sucks too, Sookie is hot. Definitely one night stand worthy. If I wasn't with Ginger at the party I sure as hell would've tried to tap that shit. I'm normally not a cheater, but Ginger had been on her way out at that point for a couple weeks. Thank fuck we actually split for good the next day.

"And why do you need to know so bad?" I might as well ask again because I know Clancy had a mean case of The Clap a while back. If it's that, then we know.

"You can't tell anyone," she whispers and I lean forward in my chair, "But Sookie is pregnant and she conceived that night."

Well... fuck, that blows. "That's... really shitty. I'm assuming since you're trying to figure it out she's keeping it?"

"Yeah, Sookie takes responsibility for her mistakes. She's a good woman and she's going to make an excellent mother, she's just scared. She is fine raising this baby on her own, she just thinks it's only fair that the father know."

"That makes sense." I don't know Sookie very well, but she doesn't strike me as the type of girl to use abortion or adoption as a way to make her fuck ups go away.

Oh well, not my problem.

My shift is starting so I excuse myself and make my way out to the bar. It's a Tuesday so we should be pretty slow.

It's pushing eleven, we have one of our regulars sitting at the end of the bar and the door opens. I look up to see a small blonde wrapped in a heavy pea coat, sweats, and uggs. Her hair is hanging loose under a black beanie with little puff balls and it's obvious she's been crying.

"Hi," she waves and gives me a weak smile. "Is Claudine in the back?"

"Yeah," I say, taking a good look at Sookie. She already has a little glow. Even with a Rudolph nose and puffy eyes she's attractive.

As she shuffles by I hear her sniff and I feel bad for her. I know enough about her to know she doesn't deserve this and she's not generally the kind to sleep around. I really do hope she figures out who did this to her.

"Jackson, how ya doing down there?" I ask after watching Sookie slip into the 'employees only' door.

"Good, think I'm gonna head out in a few," Jackson tells me and I nod before getting him a glass of water.

I'm wiping down the bar when Sookie comes bolting from the back, heading to the bathroom. I see she's taken off the coat and is in a little tank top. Is it inappropriate that I can't stop watching her tits as she jogs through the bar? I've not had sex since the party with Ginger. I don't remember it at all, but I know I had sex. Given the fact that I don't recall it I could technically say it's been longer.

"Eric can you grab some pretzels and 7-Up for me?" Claudine asks, breaking me from my bouncy boob haze. Ugh, she's going to be someone's mother and I'm checking out her rack. I shouldn't be so pervy. It's hard not to be sometimes.

I hand Claudine the pretzels and 7-Up. She takes them to the back – I'm assuming for Sookie – and then Sookie walks slowly out of the bathroom. She probably shouldn't even be at the bar, even if its empty and she's tucked away in the back.

"You alright there, Champ?" I tease, trying to make her smile because she looks fucking miserable. "Too many Mai Tais?"

"I know you know," she groans, looking ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't know if I was supposed to... you know... know."

"It's okay, everyone will know soon enough," she sighs and comes to sit at the bar now that it's empty. I pull out some more pretzels and get her a new glass of 7-Up even though she has both waiting for her in the office. "Thanks," she says softly, munching on a few pretzels.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask after a few minutes. I'm leaning on the bar watching her nibble. She has so many emotions playing on her face. I almost feel like I should hug her, but that would be awkward seeing as we're barely acquaintances.

"Mmm, take the bartender therapist role seriously I see," she laughs humorlessly and I nod.

"I see a lot in my line of work," I remind her and she smiles softly at me.

"Thanks, Eric, I'm going to get back to Claudine for a bit and then head home. I'm exhausted, but I didn't feel like being in the house alone," she offers. Her poor face is still red and splotchy from throwing up.

"Well the offer stands," I wink and she gets up from the bar. I think she's blushing, but I can't truly tell with how red her face and neck already are.

"I may take you up on it one day," she flirts before she realizes what she's doing and covers her face with her hands. "Sorry."

"Never apologize for smiling at me like that," I flirt back. I really do need to stop. I'm not looking to be someone's dad, so flirting with a pregnant chick needs to cease. Not that Sookie would ask me to take the place... fuck; I'm looking too far into an innocent smile. I really need to get laid.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Every chapter will have an EPOV and SPOV. They will figure things out pretty quickly. The story is going to be a sweet, get to know you story. Not a lot of angst if any. If you've read my stories, you know how I hate the angst.**

** If you missed it, chapter 33 of Friday Night Blues is their night together. It was completely consensual and no, they weren't drugged. **

**Oh, I have the best pre-readers in the entire world. MMHS was lovely enough to namestorm with me and even name the chapters for me. Padore has been fantastic with the pregnancy stories... mostly she makes me shoot whatever I'm drinking out of my nose. Once I was laughing so hard at what she sent me I ran into a door. That didn't feel too hot. **

**The story is named for Blake Shelton's Who Are You When I'm Not Looking. Below are the lyrics.**

******"Who Are You When I'm Not Looking"**

My oh my, you're so good-looking

Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends

But I've not tasted all your cooking

Who are you when I'm not looking?

Do you pour a little something on the rocks?

Slide down the hallway in your socks?

When you undress, do you leave a path?

Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?

My oh my, you're so good-looking

Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends

But I've not tasted all your cooking

Who are you when I'm not looking?  
I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know

Do you break things when you get mad?

Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad?

Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?

Call up momma when all else fails?

Who are you when I'm not around?

When the door is locked and the shades are down?

Do you listen to your music quietly?

And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?  
I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know  
My oh my, you're so good-looking

But who are you when I'm not looking?


	2. It Takes a Man

**It Takes a Man/Chris Young**

**And my heart hit like a hammer**

**And my thoughts were running wild**

**Any fool can make a baby**

**But it takes a man to raise a child**

**Oh, I could not reassure her**

**I couldn't say what I had planned**

**Couldn't put three words together**

**So I just took her hand**

**EPOV**

Claude showed up about fifteen minutes ago and slipped into the office without even saying hi to me. If his sister wasn't such an awesome boss I would've been out of here years ago. He's a prick with zero people skills. I have no idea why he chose to open a bar, but it pays the bills so I'm not complaining.

"Jesus," he sighs when he comes walking out of the back room. It's just past midnight and I'm locking the front door. There's no point in being open with no customers on a Tuesday.

"What does Jesus have to do with anything?" I ask him when I rejoin him behind the bar.

"Sookie looks like shit, did you see her?" he says to me, clearly looking to gossip.

"Well, she's having a hard time right now, it's to be expected," I remind him.

"What's going on with her?" he asks, arching an eyebrow and resting his hand on his hip.

"Uh… she's pregnant, you didn't know that?"

He looks down at his fingernails, clearly trying to think of the most inappropriate comment possible. "How do you feel about it?"

"I feel bad for the girl, how should I feel?" Fuck, why are my feelings on the matter important. I barely know her.

"That's shitty, I would've expected better from you," he shakes his head and turns to grab a glass of vodka.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I query.

"As far as I know you're the only person she's been with in months," he shrugs.

I think my eye just started twitching. What? I've _never _had sex with Sookie. I think I would remember that. Fuck, I don't even know the girl.

"Claude, I've never had sex with Sookie, so I repeat, what the _fuck _are you talking about?"

Claude smirks at me, pulls his phone out and begins flipping through the screens. He shoves it in my face and I look, but only see Amelia and Claudine drunkenly smiling into the camera. When it's obvious I have no clue what he's trying to show me he zooms in on the picture and shows it to me again. You can barely see us in the dim light, but I have Sookie alone in the hallway, pressed against the wall with my hand on her tit and my tongue down her throat.

I'm going to be sick.

I drop the bottle I have in my hand and bolt to the bathroom. I barely make it to the toilet before I'm heaving.

Once I'm done I go to the sink to rinse my mouth and splash some water on my face. Why the fuck he didn't come forward with this information before I can only guess, but this is a bunch of fucking bullshit. How did that even happen? It's not like Sookie and I were – are – friendly. I don't even think I know her last name. And another WTF moment, I was there with fucking Ginger that night, and I woke up next to her. Where was she when I was supposedly fucking Sookie? Making her pregnant…

I end up dry heaving again in the sink.

Fuck, I need to talk to Sookie. I don't want to be a father, I don't want raise a child with someone I don't know. Fuck what if we hate each other? What if she's psycho? I'm only fucking twenty-eight. I'm unattached, I still have years of selfishness to look forward to before I settle down with a family, not that Sookie will ask me to settle down with her, but I can't… fuck.

One more prayer to the porcelain god and I can finally exit the restroom. My legs are still shaking and I pop a piece of gum into my mouth. I'm going to have to talk to her and I don't want both of us to smell like morning sickness.

When I reach the bar Claude is sitting with a little smirk on his lips. He's such a fucking bitch. I hate him right now. I didn't like him much before, but right now I could rip his fucking balls through his throat. His sadistic ass would probably like it though.

Ignoring him I head to the office. I know Sookie is waiting on Claudine and I might as well talk to her now. I open the door and it's empty. They fucking left while I was in the bathroom. Now I know why asshole was smirking.

"You're a bitch, Claude," I tell him as I grab my keys. I need to talk to her as soon as possible so we can figure out what we're going to do about this shit storm. "You get to lock up."

I slip out the backdoor. Once I get to my car I sit for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around this craziness. I can't, I cannot believe _I _got Sookie pregnant. It's just not possible. I shoot Claude a text message asking him to send the picture to me so I have the proof when I see her. I wait until I get the picture before I turn on my car and slowly make my way to Claudine and Sookie's house. I don't care if she's asleep or tired or whatever the fuck she is. We need to settle this shit and now.

**SPOV**

I'm coming out of the bathroom when I hear someone pounding on the front door. I'm not expecting anyone and I'm sure Claudine would've told me if Coleman was coming over. I can hear her shower running so it's up to me to check to see what psycho is trying to knock down my front door.

I look through the peephole and I'm shocked to see Eric pacing on the porch. He's reaching up to knock again when I unlock the door, causing him to pause.

"Um… what are you doing here?" I ask as I pull the door open slightly. I've already taken my bra off and Eric doesn't need to see the girls uncontained.

"I uh… I need to talk to you," he says, rubbing the back of his head. The look in his eye makes me nervous. I don't really know him well enough to read him, but he looks stressed.

"Oh… come in? I guess," I say. I pull the door all the way open and immediately cross my arms over my chest. "Excuse me for a moment." I go to my room and put my bra back on.

When I return to the living room Eric is pacing he living room like a caged lion. "You're giving me motion sickness," I tease. He gives me a lame half smile before he turns to face me fully. His eyes are on mine, his stare is seriously intense.

"Sook─" A sudden wave of nausea hits me and I run as fast as I can to my bathroom, leaving Eric alone in the living room.

My body aches from the dry heaving. I can't keep anything down and I threw up the pretzels already. So now I'm hunched over the toilet bowl on my knees. My body ratcheting forward every time my stomach turns and I can do nothing to stop it. I just hope Eric understands whatever he needs to talk about will have to wait.

I jump when I'm mid-heave and I feel a large, warm hand on my back while the other finger combs my hair back so he can hold it out of my face. I'm crying again because it hurts so bad. I'm starving, I'm exhausted and now this damn supermodel man is watching me puke. Lovely.

"Sorry," I croak as I spit the last of my stomach out. Jesus, this sucks. "And thank you."

"It's mine," he admits and I freeze for a moment and before I wipe my mouth with some tissue and sit back on the floor against the tub.

"What?" I finally ask, completely confused.

"The baby... it's mine," he clarifies and I'm still looking at him like he has three heads.

"How... what?" I ask again, closing my eyes, trying to wrap my head around his admission.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but Claude─"

"Claude's a lying sack of shit; you have to know that by now." I remind him, finally opening my eyes.

I watch as he pulls out his phone and shows me a picture. My mouth falls open when I see Eric's body pressing mine into the wall. How in the hell did that happen? How did _everyone _miss that? "I don't even remember talking to you," I whisper as I scrutinize the picture. "This is... fucked."

"I think we did a little more than talk," he chuckles and I cut my eyes up to him. This is not funny. "Sorry, I make jokes in high stress situations."

"Well... now we know," I say after a long silence.

"When I came over here I had every intention of telling you I don't want a baby, I don't want to be shackled to this child... that... I'm not ready and you can do what you will, but I don't want to be involved. That you have a right to know it's me just in case… in case there's something wrong or you need medical history." When he pauses I wait, he's clearly struggling to find the right words. "Then I saw you, so sweet and trusting, and completely miserable," he gives me a halfhearted grin. "When you ran out I was still unsure, but the second I heard you throwing up something snapped. It's like a switch was flipped. That little thing inside of you, making you feel like shit, it's part of me too and how... how could I walk away from that?"

I'm a little shocked when Eric sits on the floor in front of me. He reaches forward and holds my hand, his dwarfing mine. He doesn't look at me, but our clasped hands as he starts to play with my fingers. "I'm here," he says softly without looking up. "We can do this."

"Thank you," I whisper back before I release his hand and crawl into his lap.

I don't know this guy, but we're going to need to get to know each other and right now he's the only one who knows how I'm feeling. I appreciate his honesty and that he told me his whole thought process. It helps, it hurt, but it helps.

As the tears begin to flow Eric wraps his arm tight around my body and rocks me side to side. We somehow got into this mess and this is the first time I _remember_ him touching me. It's so weird, but his hands rubbing up and down my back are soothing.

"Sook?" I hear Claudine call my name. It sounds like she's in my room.

"In here," I call from under Eric's chin.

"Who was at the─" she stops when she walks in on us. "Uh…"

I shift to look up at Eric since I don't feel him move or even acknowledge Claudine being in the room. When his red-rimmed eyes meet mine I think I melt a little. I don't think I would've ever expected Eric to cry and I realize now that my snuggling into his lap is comforting him just as much as it is me. How selfish of me. Of course he's terrified and hurting and confused, just as I am.

"Eric's the father," I say quietly without taking my eyes off of his. It's the first time I've said it out loud and it sounds foreign. This poor man tossed into this fucked up situation with me and neither of us knows how it even happened.

"Can you give us a minute?" I ask her and I see her nod out of my peripheral vision before she exits the bathroom.

"Thanks," he chuckles and reaches up to the counter to grab the Kleenex. "Sorry, I didn't mean to start crying on you." His soft smile makes me smile. I think with a little get-to-know-you time Eric and I will do okay as co-parents. Hopefully.

* * *

**Thank you for the amazing response!**

**As the chapters go up I'll throw a link to her outfits on my profile. I'll try to remember to remind you, her sweats from chapter 1 are on there. **


	3. Just a Kiss

**Just a Kiss / Lady Antebellum**

**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

**I know that if we give this a little time**  
**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**

**SPOV**

Task number one in the get-to-know-the-guy-who-knocked-you-up game is to find out a few important details. We decided on dinner at my place ─ also known as the scene of the crime ─ so we can chat a little. Claudine is out for the night, staying over at her boyfriend's house, so Eric and I can have a little alone time. The last twenty-four hours have been insane. My mind has been all over the place trying to figure out just _how _Eric and I ended up having sex.

There's a knock on the front door and when I go to answer it I look through the peephole. As suspected it's Eric so I flip the lock and open the door for him. I laugh a little when he nervously hands me a bouquet of wild flowers.

"I know this isn't a date or anything, I just felt like something was needed... wine is inappropriate," he says as I take the flowers from him.

"Thank you, they're gorgeous," I smile and lead him into the kitchen. I've been craving breakfast so I haven't cooked yet. It's such a fast cooking meal I figured we could start talking a little while I make everything. "I hope you don't mind, I've been on a pancake kick. I can keep them down so it's exciting."

"I love pancakes," he informs me. I motion for him to take a seat while I put the flowers in water and wash my hands.

"I don't really know where to start..."

"Um... neither do I," he chuckles, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six, you?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Twenty-eight."

"Have you discussed this uh... situation with your girlfriend?" I still don't know how Eric and I ended up sleeping together while his girlfriend was here.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he admits and I pause what I'm doing to look at him. "We broke up after the party."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I don't know what their deal was, but it's crappy nonetheless.

"Nah, we fought constantly. She was nice enough, but wanted things I'm not ready for." This comment makes me pause again.

"Eric," I say after looking at him for a moment. "You don't have to be here. I can do this on my own. Hell, I'd come to terms with being a single parent before you showed up last night... mostly. I know you don't want a baby, so I'm giving you your out. I won't think any less of you. We don't know each other. We can just act like neither of us knows you're the father."

He just stares at me. I turn back to the stove to scramble some eggs and pull the bacon off the heat. "You think I could just walk away?" he asks me and I don't turn around again. "I was raised to take responsibility for my actions, Sookie. I may not be ready, but who is? I know you're not, but you're already taking care of my child... _our _child."

I think a moment before saying anything. He's for real; this is real, this whole thing. The baby, as Eric said _our_ baby. _Our_ baby is real and _we're _doing this.

Fucking. Insane.

"I have an appointment next Wednesday," I finally tell him. "You're welcome to come. They said I should be able to hear the heartbeat."

"You'd really let me come?" I don't know why he's so surprised.

"I want you to have the option to be involved in anything baby related," I shrug. "You have just as much right to this fetus as I do."

"That's... awesome... thanks." He's smiling at me. It's a good look on Eric. It's not the fake flirty smile he gives at the bar; it's a genuine smile that makes my knees a little weak and _really _wish I remembered that night.

The food is ready so I plate everything. Eric looks like he eats a ton, so I make him a big plate. Which reminds me. "This baby is going to be huge. The doctor said it's a little bigger than it should be for nine weeks."

"Don't look at me," he chuckles. "I was small, barely ten pounds." My mouth drops. I cannot push a ten pound kid out. Remind me again why I'm attracted to giant men?

"Jesus Christ, this damn thing is going to rip me in half." He mumbles something under his breath, but I can't hear him and I don't ask.

We go silent while we eat and I feel his eyes on me. Finally it gets to be too much and I ask him why he's staring.

"I'm just ah... I'm imagining," he says before taking another bite. "I wonder which one of us he'll take after."

"_She'll _probably look just like me," I tease, giggling a little.

"That's not a bad thing," he tells me softly, making me blush. "You're a very beautiful girl, Sookie."

"Thank you." I'm starting to get a little misty eyed. Goddamn hormones.

"You're welcome," he reaches over and grabs my hand on top of the table. "Why are you crying?"

"I always cry. I've been crying for two weeks," I sob. "Crying or throwing up. I can't seem to do much else."

"That's shitty," he chuckles. I don't find it very funny now, but I'm sure it will be later. Plus he's already warned me he jokes when he's nervous or stressed.

"Sorry," I wipe my face. I'm just glad he's only getting tears this time. I get up and start to clean until Eric tells me to sit while he cleans. I guide him around, telling him where everything goes.

"So... ah..." Eric isn't sure what he should do now that we're done eating. I think I just want to hang out with him. I need to see what he's like, not play twenty questions. I want to know if I like him as a person and not just to look at.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" I know, classic line for 'let's fuck' but I hope he knows that's not what I mean.

"Yeah, we can do that," he practically purrs as he looks down at me. He's standing entirely too close right now.

I turn on my heel and high tail it out of the kitchen. My pancakes are on their way back out. Once I'm done I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas in case I get sleepy. I hate not knowing my body right now.

When I return to the living room Eric is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. He looks over at me and his eyes lock onto my chest. It's my own damn fault. I can't be bothered with a bra. I don't care; he's going to see me in some very unflattering situations. As much as it freaks me out now, I know he'll be in the room while I'm giving birth. He can see the girls on the loose.

"My eyes are up here," I joke, snapping my fingers in his face.

**EPOV**

Really... _really_? Her nipples are just there. They're so... I want to suck and nibble and just... mmm... she's definitely hot. I can totally see why I slept with her. That's not really where my head should be though.

"My eyes are up here," she starts snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry," I say. I'm not sorry at all and my eyes don't budge.

"They're sore, the bra just hurts," she tells me and curls up on the other end of the couch.

"Oh, I'm not complaining."

"You know you're not making a very good impression," she says, smacking my arm with a throw pillow. I still haven't looked away.

"You're the last person I had sex with," I inform her and she blushes a bit. She's pretty cute when she does that. "You're a beautiful girl. One I wouldn't mind remembering a night with..."

"As flattering as that is, I hurt everywhere and I'm pretty sure I'd throw up on you." That blows. Jesus, I wasn't horny like this when I showed up. This woman is doing something to me, she has to be.

"Shit," I say, running my hands through my hair. "Sookie, I'm sorry. I have no fucking clue what's wrong with me."

"Unfortunately I don't know you well enough to..."

"I guess I'm still trying to figure this out and I don't know what we should be... to each other," I'm looking at her and I'm lost.

I don't know what I'm doing. My brain can't seem to rationalize this. Most people having a baby and raising a baby are together, or they should be. At least that's how I feel about it. However Sookie and I are acquaintances at best. But dating is getting to know someone and if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. I hate this shit so much. I don't know if I'm just thinking this because I'm still in shock or if I actually want to date her. Again, she's a beautiful girl. From what I know she's sweet and funny, cooks good breakfast. She has really, really nice tits. The rest of her is pretty nice too, although that's going to change. That's changing because she's having _my _baby though, so I can't really fault her for that. If anything it's pretty damn cool, terrifying, but cool.

Would I have wanted to date her before I found out I got her pregnant? I'm looking at her and I can tell she's giving me time to work shit through. It's not the first time she's done this and I like it. She's not like the girls that are trying to make me feel or think what they want me to think. She can see the struggle and she's letting me get through on my own until I ask for help. To me that's a tick on the pro side. Right now the only con I can come up with is not knowing her and that's bogus and easily remedied.

"Should we... do you uh... wanna um... date? Exclusively?" I finally ask her. I know I sound like a complete tool, but fuck, I still don't know what I'm doing here.

She's thinking and I give her the same courtesy she gave me. I do however reach over and take her hand, weaving my fingers through hers. The longer she thinks the more anxious I get. I want her to say yes.

"I think we can try that," she nods finally. She looks a little unsure, but I think she just might be in that same awkward boat as me. We can build on this.

"Hmm," I have to ask. I give her a playful smile. "So... should we just get the first awkward boob grab out of the way now?"

She laughs. I'm glad she seems to get me. She could just be nervous. "No way, you have to earn that," she winks.

"Oh, I will," I tease right back. I want to pounce on her, cover her face with kisses while my hands familiarize themselves with that luscious little body. I'm going to save that though. It has to be the right time and if she feels as shitty as she says then I know now isn't that time.

"Thank you," she says once her little giggle fit dies down. She has a lovely laugh. "For being here."

"You don't have to thank me. We're in this together." I still have her hand in mine and I tug slightly so she gets the hint. She moves to face me more on the couch and I slowly lean over her, so she knows she can stop me if she wants. My lips land on her cheek and brushing a few kisses over her smooth skin. Her breath is coming out in short bursts; she's not stopping me though.

"Can I?" I ask when my lips are hovering over hers. My eyes are closed and I feel her nod slightly. I place my lips gently on hers, not pressing for more. I just need to feel her like this, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Again, you guys have blown me away with the response to this... just amazing. Thank you all!**


	4. Butterfly

**Butterfly/Bluefield**

**I saw his face he had my eyes,**

**I swear he had your smile, chasin' a butterfly, **

**He laughed and skipped and caught it softly placed it in my hands and said please, he said please don't kill the butterfly. Don't kill the butterfly.**

**EPOV**

Sookie gasps making me pull back from the kiss before I can kick it up a notch. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"That felt so… familiar," she says, bringing her hand up and running the tips of her fingers over her lips. "The way you smell and the way your lips feel… that night… that picture, that's when you first kissed me."

"So you remember?" I query, I want all the fucking details if so. Detail number one, how did I get away from Ginger long enough to have sex with Sookie. Not to mention, I'm sure we talked a few minutes at least before things went down. That shit would not have been cool with Ginger; she'd been suspicious of me all night.

"No," she shakes her head. "It's like I know your lips if that makes sense. My body knows you've been close to mine and it feels so natural."

"Should we do it again?" I wink making her giggle.

"Probably best that we don't get too carried away. Throwing up on you doesn't sound very fun." I can completely agree with that.

"Come here," I've moved so I'm sitting back against the opposite side of the couch again. I tug Sookie so she crawls to my side and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Just feels good to have someone to touch."

"It does," she agrees and settles in under my arm.

"So we're really doing this?" I ask her. The TV is on, but I'm not paying any attention to it.

"We kinda don't have a choice; this baby is coming one way or another."

"No... I mean us..." I clarify.

"Oh... um, sure, if you want. I don't want you to think I'm trying to force you into anything. I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend, or a baby, but things happen."

"I do want," I kiss her forehead. "I think you should know if I'd known you a little better before this I would want to date you even without the baby. You're pretty fucking gorgeous... and sweet." I tilt her face up and place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You've been sweet too..." Her eyes suddenly close and she goes a little green. "Be right back."

I hear her slip into her bedroom. I'm assuming she's sick again and I feel bad for her. I've been so caught in my own feelings I've not really checked to see how she's doing with all this. I imagine finding out she has a willing father is helping, but I'm sure she has a million other emotions swirling around.

I realize twenty minutes have gone by and Sookie is still not out so I get up to check on her. She just moans a little when I knock on the door. I enter and find her lying on the floor next to the toilet.

"Every time I try to get up I puke again," she groans and I reach out to flush the toilet for her. That being so close can't be helping.

"I'm sorry, can I get you anything?" I offer.

"Some water maybe?" she finally looks up at me.

I exit the bathroom to get her some water and by the time I'm back she's up brushing her teeth. She thanks me and I wait with her while she finishes up. I feel like I need to be next to her and watch her. I want to know her and oddly I want to protect her. I need to make sure she's okay; she's taking care of _my _baby. I feel like I need to make sure she has everything she needs and keep her fed. She's definitely thrown up more than I've seen her eat and that bugs me.

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask and catch her eyes in the mirror. She still has that terrified, yet determined look in her eye. Even with me by her side I think she still feels lost. I feel lost too. I know it'll all hit me pretty hard soon, but for now I feel okay with everything.

"Um, sorry to ask this, but can you rub my back a little?" she asks, scrunching her nose a little. "I'm in constant pain from throwing up so much and-"

"I can do that," I cut her off.

"Thank you." She has a light blush on her cheeks and I know it's probably from getting sick, but I'm choosing to believe it's from my willingness to comfort her.

"I'll meet you in there." She nods and I smile before walking into the room.

I take my shoes off, but stay completely dressed otherwise. I don't plan on staying the night, but I don't want to put my shoes on her bed. I can tell she sleeps on the left so I pull back the blankets for her and sit on the right side with my back against the headboard. I look around taking everything in and it hits me. This is the same bed I slept with her and created this little person she's growing. I can't describe the feeling; surreal is the best way I guess.

When she comes out of the bathroom she takes in the scene in front of her before she lies down on her side with her back to me. She lets out a deep sigh when I shift so I can touch her. I don't imagine she wants an actual massage, just something soothing. I rest my palm on between her shoulder blades, her skin is warm. She's wearing a thin tank top with little spaghetti straps that exposes quite a bit of her skin. I just realized I didn't check out her tits when she came out of the bathroom. I really am a bit of an emotional mess if I'm not checking her out. Especially now that she's pretty much my girl now.

I slowly rub back and forth from shoulder to shoulder and she lets out a deep sigh. Her hair is in the way so I gently move it, brushing my fingers over the back of her neck and she trembles a little. I move down her back and she arches a little into my touch, pushing her ass out slightly. Sookie has a sexy fucking ass and nice rounded hips. Perfect child bearing hips actually. As I'm checking them out I don't notice that my hand travels over her side and down to her hip.

I have a flash in my mind of Sookie's bare hips under my hands and I freeze for a moment. This is probably what happened earlier to her and she's right. It feels so fucking natural and familiar, like her hips were made to fit into my hands.

I reluctantly move my hand up to her shoulders again and gently turn her onto her back.

**SPOV**

When Eric turns me over he has a serious look on his face. He looks conflicted and resolved all at once and I don't know what to make of it.

I don't say anything as he shifts his body down the bed. He curls up next to me with his head next to my ribs and he places his flattened palm on my stomach. He's rubbing delicate circles, pushing my shirt up and my pajama pants down so he can see and feel my entire stomach. As self-conscious as I am around this ridiculously beautiful man I allow him to do it. I think it's starting to really sink in for him.

"Did you get to hear the heartbeat?" he asks.

"Not yet, next appointment we should be able to," I remind him.

"I think that's when it'll really hit me. Right now your stomach is still flat and the only outward thing I see is you getting sick. Since I can't feel the changes like you do it's still pretty unreal to me." Eric is a pretty good guy I'm learning. I like that in just twenty-four hours he's already completely accepted this. I also like that he's being so honest with me.

"Mmm, understandable," I whisper as he moves his head so he's resting on the top of my stomach. I start to run my fingers through his hair and note how soft and straight it is. I have weird curlyish hair and it makes me wonder who our little peanut is going to take after. Whose eyes will it have, or smile. Eric has a lovely smile with a cute little overbite and I'm curious to see if the baby will inherit that or if it'll have my dimples. Either way I think I'll be happy.

"I should go home," he sighs after a while. He kisses my stomach and pulls my shirt down. The gesture surprises me, but I don't say anything.

"Okay," I honestly like having him here so I wouldn't mind if he stayed, but it's all so new it is best that he go. He's gotten a bit handsy tonight and I don't want to give into something I'm not ready for. My boobs are sore and sensitive and craving to be massaged or even better, suckled... God, I bet his mouth would feel really good on my nipples right now. So warm and wet... applying a slight pressure.

"Sookie," he says my name and his voice is a little strained. When I look at him I notice his eyes are glued to my nipples. They're hard and poking through my tank top.

As much as I want to beg him to put his mouth on them I don't. I cup his face in my hands and make him focus on my eyes. "I think we have some chemistry," I smile. "But we shouldn't throw sex into this just yet. Emotions are too high as it is."

"You're right," he moves in to kiss me. The kiss is just like the earlier kiss, soft, sweet, and respectful.

"I'll walk you out."

He climbs off of the bed and I get up to follow, adjusting my shirt in the process while he puts his shoes on. He stands up and takes my hand as we walk toward the door. He stops on his way to grab his coat and keys.

"You ah... think I can have your number?" he asks with a wink.

"I think I can accommodate," I giggle and give him my cell number. "I'll see you soon?"

"I'm not off again till Monday, but you're welcome to come see me at the bar," he offers and kisses me on the forehead.

"I don't know if I'll feel like being around drunk people, but I might. I think I like you." He laughs at my blush and brushes the backs of his fingers over my cheek.

"Goodnight, beautiful girl," he whispers and the kiss is a bit... more than the ones we shared earlier. Still no tongue, but definite heat.

He leaves and I lock up behind him. I make some dry toast. I'm starving and really, really want to keep something down. So far it's working. I'm climbing into bed when I see my phone flashing.

Unknown: This is my number; feel free to enter my name as baby daddy.

S: Is my contact name baby mama?

Baby Daddy: Of course. Lol.

S: That's fucked up, but funny. ;-)

Baby Daddy: I'm glad you see the humor. I'm crashing. Goodnight beautiful.

S: Goodnight.

Eric does at least know how to make a girl feel good and special even when thrown into something neither of us wanted or even expected.

* * *

**This one's going up early because I'm going to see GEORGE STRAIT tonight! YAY!**

**Thanks again everyone, my mind is still blown!**

**Oh and to guest reviewers that don't like things or can't be bothered with a story because you think it's going nowhere please make sure you're reviewing the right story. I got one last night that made zero sense and had zero to do with this story. Thanks. Help me help you by paying attention to what you're doing... **


	5. A Little More You

**A Little More You / Little Big Town**

**You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes**  
**Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break**  
**There's only so much that this ol' boy can take**  
**Come on, baby, give me a little more you**

**SPOV**

I'm leaving work early to go to my appointment. Eric is supposed to meet me in the lobby. I'm excited he wants to be here. I've not seen him since we had our dinner last week. He hasn't had any nights off and right now the smell of the bar makes me sick so I can't really go up there while he's working, not that he needs me up there. We have talked everyday though. Nothing special, we talk about our days and he asks me how "The Boy" is treating me since he's insistent we're having a boy.

"Hey you," he greets me as walk off of the elevator on the third floor.

"Hi." He looks really good right now. I don't know how I should greet him, but he fixes that dilemma when he pulls me into a hug and gives me a quick kiss.

"I hate the doctor's office, just so you know," he grins as we separate. He keeps my hand in his though which makes me feel good.

"You better get used to it if you actually plan on coming to all of the appointments with me."

"I will."

We arrive at the window so I can check in and he stands next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He's clearly letting the world know I'm _his _baby mama.

I pick out a seat and Eric sits next to me, I notice he never stops touching me. He has my hand again and he's lacing our fingers together, playing with them as I flip through a magazine.

"I'm excited," he whispers after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" I query as I look to him from my magazine. He nods with his sweet, boyish grin. "I'm excited too." I am, this is going to make it a little more real since I still feel like I'm going to wake up from this weird dream in which Eric is fathering my child ─ and he's excited about it.

My name is called before we can discuss anymore and Eric gets up to follow behind me. He keeps his hand on the small of my back as we go; I can almost feel him vibrating. His excitement and nervous energy is cute.

Today's appointment is just to check on the fetus so no pelvic exam is necessary thankfully. The speculum freaks me out and I don't think Eric needs to be present for that kind of stuff. The nurse takes my weight ─ I've lost three pounds which is not good ─ and asks the basic get to know you questions they ask at the doctor's office. Eric is silently taking everything in. He gets to learn about my health too and I think that helps him along in this whole thing. I've learned he's very inquisitive about me and what I'm doing with my body. He asks me all the time what I've eaten and if I kept it down. To some it's crazy; to me it's Eric doing what he can to be a part of this.

The doctor comes in and greets us with a smile. I can tell she's surprised to see Eric since I was a snotsobbing mess last time.

"I'm Dr. Ludwig," she introduces herself to him.

"Eric," he shakes her hand. "The reason Sookie is pregnant with a giant." This makes all of us laugh. I adore that he jokes around when he's nervous.

The funnier thing is seeing him standing next to her. Eric is six-four and a half and he dwarfs my five-three. Dr. Ludwig is barely pushing five foot, so she pretty much goes to his elbows and it's a strange sight.

"Alright, let's get to it," she says and has me expose my belly. I'm just starting to get a little bump that is hardly noticeable, but I see it.

She squeezes the gel and puts the wand on me, moving around. We aren't really sure what she's looking for until suddenly the room comes alive with the pitter patter of this rapid little heartbeat. I look up at Eric and his eyes are on my belly. He chose to stand next to me and his hand has been absentmindedly rubbing my shoulder. His shoulder rubbing has stopped and his eyes are huge.

It's real to him now.

I don't think he knew what to expect when we got here, but it certainly wasn't whatever he's feeling right now.

"That's it?" he asks the room and we both give him an affirmative answer. "Sookie, that's the baby?" he questions me directly this time and I reach up to squeeze his hand. I'm crying now and I blame it on his reaction.

**EPOV**

My eyes are locked onto Sookie's stomach, my heart is in my throat, and I have this overwhelming feeling to cry. I won't, but I certainly want to. Hearing the heartbeat for the first time is a feeling I can't seem to put into words. There's this little thing inside of Sookie that just became my reason to breathe. How does that happen? How in the hell am I fine one minute ─ okay, maybe not fine, but functional ─ and the next I'm ready to fall to my knees and worship the little blond on the table for doing her damndest to take care of my little guy over the next few months. All the terror I've been feeling and the nervousness was just washed away by the sound of his little heart beating steadily inside of her.

The doctor moves the wand and the sound is gone. I want it back so bad. This is my little glimpse into his world and I don't want it to go away just yet.

"Put it back," I snap, making the girls laugh.

Sookie strokes the back of my hand trying to soothe me. "We will make another appointment on the way out," she offers and I know that's all I'm getting today.

Dr. Ludwig hands Sookie a towel to clean up and exits the room, telling Sookie to stop at Lisa to make an appointment on the way out. I watch as she wipes the gel off as much as possible before she buttons her pants and gets up. She's righting her shirt when I pull her into a tight embrace. I kiss the top of her head and then make my way down her face so our lips are brushing lightly against each other's.

"Thank you," I whisper before sweeping my tongue into her mouth. This is the first real kiss we've shared ─ that we remember anyway ─ and my knees buckle a little with how good it is. Her tongue is soft and pliant. She responds quite well to me and I like that she doesn't try to stop me even though we're in the middle of a doctor's office.

"I could say the same," she replies a little dazed from the kiss. She pulls away, keeping her head down and she finishes her task. "You ready?"

"Yeah, do you have to go back to work or can we eat?" I'm starving and the three pound weight loss does not sit well with me. One of the sexiest things about Sookie is her curves. Now while she should be getting new ones, she's losing them and that's not cool.

"We can eat, Lord knows I need to," she laughs and stops to make an appointment. The next one is a month from now; she should be about fifteen weeks along.

"What do you feel like eating?" She knows what she can eat, so I'll let her choose. I'm up for anything.

"Pizza maybe? I can probably use the calories," she suggests. I love pizza.

"Do you want to meet somewhere take our cars back to one of our places and drive together?"

"Can we go together?" I nod, "How far are you from here?" Sookie has no idea where I live, I just realized that.

"Ten minutes, follow me."

We arrive ten minutes later and Sookie parks next to me in the driveway. The house belonged to my grandfather when he was alive and my parents inherited it. They already have a house so they let me live here as long as I keep it up and pay the property taxes. It works. It's a four bedroom ranch style home... perfect for a family.

"This is adorable," Sookie coos as we walk in. I give her the grand tour and as we walk by my storage room I realize it would be a perfect nursery. I don't tell Sookie. I'm definitely not ready to live together and I don't want her thinking I'm going to try to take the baby after he's born. Just... that's where his room will be at my house.

"Thanks, do you want to get delivery or go out?"

"Would it be okay if we stay here? I don't like getting sick in public and it's possible I will."

"Of course," I smile and go to grab my stash of takeout menus. I don't cook very well.

I have Sookie take a seat in the living room. I call in the order of a large combo and medium ham and mushroom for Sookie. I add cheese sticks and a dessert pizza. I don't fuck around with my pizza.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable," I joke when I find Sookie lying on the couch her pants are unbuttoned and her shoes are on the floor.

"Sorry, they're starting to get a little tighter. I shouldn't have worn these." She sits up to make room for me.

"I can grab some sweats for you if you like," I offer. Thinking about it, Sookie will probably look pretty fucking hot in my clothes.

"That would be great," she smiles and I have her follow me to my room.

I go through my drawer and find a pair of black sweats that are a little too short for me and have a draw string. My waist isn't that big around and Sookie's hips would probably catch them before they fell, but better safe than… wait… I would be fine with Sookie's pants falling. I'm pretty sure if we slept together again all the memories of our night would come rushing back and I think I'll mention it later. She needs to eat first.

"I can change on my own," she smiles when I start to leave and the turn to lean against the door jamb to watch her.

"You sure about that? I'm really good at…" I have to stop myself from saying taking off girl's pants, because it sounds horrible. I've had my share of pussy, but I'm not a slutty as some of the other bartenders I know.

"Really good at what?" she arches an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just… I can help," I smile and start rubbing my hands together. I don't want them to be cold when I touch her.

"I got this," she giggles, "I'll meet you out there."

With a dramatic sigh I leave the room, closing the door behind me. A few minutes later Sookie comes out in my sweats and a hot pink camisole, the one she was wearing under her sweater. I think she wants me to pounce on her.

"If the pizza wasn't going to be here soon…"

"Can you finish thoughts? You seem to trail off a lot," she informs me.

"My thoughts aren't always appropriate," I wink and reach over to pull her close to me. "I need to inform you that I _will _be touching you – a lot."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she replies a little breathy.

I pull her face to mine and try my best to reenact the kiss from the doctor's office. I lace my fingers through her hair so I can hold her face to mine as I nip her bottom lip. My eyes flick up from her lips to her gorgeous baby blues; she's looking at my lips still and breathing a little heavier. I know sex isn't likely, but I can certainly enjoy her lips for a while.

* * *

**I know a few of you were anxious for the first appt. There is was. Also, when you guys meet the Northmans (his parents) you'll see why Eric is how he is. **

**Her outfit is linked on my profile**

**Thank you again for all the kind reviews! I've been a busy bee lately. And I'm pretty sure I was having heart palpitations when George Strait entered the arena. Once I upload the video to YouTube, I'll post links on my FB page. I will throw some pics up tomorrow probably. **


	6. Whatever You Do! Don't!

**Whatever You Do! Don't! / Shania Twain**

**You got my heart under attack**  
**You give me shivers down my back**  
**D'ya have to walk the way you do?**  
**I get weak just watchin' you**  
**Whatever you do...**

**Don't even think about it!**  
**Don't go and get me started!**  
**Don't you dare drive me crazy!**  
**Don't do that to me baby!**

**EPOV**

As our tongues dance I'm careful not to be too rough with my hands. I want to touch her as much as possible without making her uncomfortable or sick. I have her straddling my lap, her hands are holding the back of my head so I can't go anywhere, letting me know she wants this just as bad as I do. I have my hands on her ass, squeezing a little, making her moan into the kiss. I realize my hands cover most of her ass and it's sexy as fuck. She's this tiny, thick, thing that I want to see naked and fuck senseless all fucking night.

I'm shifting our bodies, laying her on the couch. I'm hovering over her and just as our lips meet again the fucking doorbell rings. Fucking pizza.

"Stay," I whisper against her lips and the hop up to get the door.

I can hear her shifting as I walk away. My wallet is in the kitchen and I make a quick stop in to get it before I open the door for Alexei, the pizza kid. He's just turned nineteen and he's delivered way too many pizzas to me.

"What's with the mushroom one?" he asks me as I flip through the bills, counting out the money.

"I have a friend over," I wink and he turns beet red. He's on the small side; I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend.

"Like a _friend_, friend?" he whispers, leaning in to see if he can get a glimpse.

"Yep," I smirk. I have a feeling Sookie is either right behind me now or walking past to the bathroom because his mouth falls open and his eyes are locked behind me.

"Eric, baby, what's taking so long," she purrs and wraps her arms around me from behind. She pokes her head out from under my arm and the way she moves presses her breasts up and I think poor Alexei pops a boner.

"Sorry, sweetie," I kiss her nose and notice her lips are puffy and bruised from the make out session on the couch.

"Sookie, this is Alexei, he delivers our pizza," I introduce them. "Alexei, this is Sookie, she…" I stop to look down at her. "She's my girl."

"Pleased to meet you," she reaches out to shake his hand after I take the pizza from him.

"You too, ma'am," he gulps. He's mesmerized by the tits. I get it, I am too.

"Baby, stop messing with the kid," I whisper into her hair. We're going to get along just fine. If this personality holds out I can imagine we're going to work out better than fine.

"I should go," he says, but makes no move to leave. His mouth is still on the ground and his eyes are still big as saucers.

"Thank you, Alexei," she purrs and takes the pizza from me so I can pay him.

"She's hot, Mr. N," he whisper-yells when she's in the kitchen.

"I know," I whisper back. "Keep the change, kid." Alexei takes off and I just laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wait anymore. I'm starving," she says with a mouth full of cheesy bread.

"Have you eaten today?" I ask her.

"Yeah, twice, but I've thrown it all up. This is promising though." She's working on her second piece and I grab a couple plates from the cupboard.

"Slow down there, Champ," I laugh at her when she puts three slices of pizza and two more cheesy breads on her plate.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." Her mouth is full again and all I can think about is filling it with something a little more… okay, not going there right now.

We end up eating the pizza in the kitchen. She looks like she's in an eating competition she's eating so fast, but I'm glad she's getting something into her. I want to ask her how she's feeling, but I think I ask her that too much so I stay quiet on the matter. I do ask her if she's thirsty and get her a glass of water so she can wash all the pizza down. Once she's done she passes on the dessert pizza and leans against the counter while I eat it.

"That looks disgusting," she scrunches her nose at me.

"You're crazy; it's like an apple pie on a pizza. So. Good." I moan around the bite and she chooses to leave the room.

I find Sookie laying on the couch again and I really want to lay on top of her, but I don't. Instead I sit at the end and have her use my leg as a pillow. I'm running my fingers through her hair and watching her as she slowly drifts off to sleep. She's adorable, she has a little button nose and these full pink lips that make me want to kiss her all the time. Her eyes are big and blue, lined with dark lashes that make the blue pop and her hair is just past her shoulders, wavy and blonde, the same color as mine actually.

"Eric, lay down with me," she mumbles and I grab a pillow to replace my leg. She scoots forward a little and I slide in behind her. Its better that she can get up easily in case she gets sick.

**SPOV**

The man is trying to kill me. He's way too sexy for his own good. Just waking up from a nap where I dreamed he had me on my hands and knees while pounding into me from behind isn't helping the fact that his massive hand is resting on my lower abdomen, way too close to my girly bits or that his pinky is tucked under the rolled waistband of the sweats he loaned me.

I can hear a light snore so I know he's asleep, but one wrong move and his hand is on my pussy. I won't be held accountable for what I'll do if that happens. I've felt like shit for weeks and it would just be nice to have someone make me feel good for a few minutes. Hopefully more. I've kissed and I know what he's capable of doing with his lips on mine. If the damn pizza boy didn't show up earlier I'm certain he would've gotten me naked. Plus, its Eric Supermodel Northman, bartender and panty melter extraordinaire. I would be a fool not to sleep with him just so I could brag to my friends. Technically I have proof that I did sleep with him, I just don't recall it. I hate to admit it, but when he calls me beautiful I have trouble believing him. He has to be doing this because of our situation. I know he told me he'd willingly date me without the baby thing happening to us, but that could just be lip service to make me feel better.

I freeze when his hand starts to wander a bit, moving up and down my belly. I have to pee so I should get up, but his hand is so big and warm and feels so good on my skin. Baby won't let me wait much longer though so I move to get up. Daddy isn't having it. His hand stops roaming and wraps around my ribs, just under my chest. He tugs a little so he can slip his hand between me and the couch, effectively locking me in place. I try it again and it only allows him to hold me tighter.

"Eric," I say softly, but loud enough he should hear me.

"Mmm, yes dear," he's still mostly asleep.

"I have to potty," I inform him.

"That's nice," he mumbles and moves his hand up to the side of my boob.

"Eric," I say his name again.

"Baby, we're sleeping, shh," he shushes me. It _is _adorable, but I really have to go.

"Let me go or I'll pee on you." Maybe that will get him.

"You win," he sighs and reluctantly lets me go.

I go into the bathroom and do my business. I'm just excited I haven't thrown up the pizza. I actually feel fine for once. I wash my hands and return to Eric on the couch. He's flipping through the channels, clearly not ready to get up.

"Hey, sorry I passed out on you," I say and sit on his oversized chair.

"I needed the nap, get back over here," he growls. Maybe he just has super sexy sleepy voice. He pretty much has super sexy everything and now that the baby thing is figured out I can appreciate him fully.

"I should get dressed and go home." I have nothing going on; I'm just scared to get too close to him.

"Sookie, hush and get over here. I don't bite very hard and I want your warmth back," he dead pans the bite remark making me giggle.

"What if I want it hard?" I certainly like my sex hard and hard biting, if done right, can bring me to my knees in the best possible way.

He just stares at me. I notice his eyes glaze over and I don't think he sees me sitting here in a pink cami and black sweats, but in something black and leather begging him to do something harder or calling him sir or some shit.

"Sookie, come here," he say in the low raspy sleepy voice he had a moment ago making my panties a little wet.

I get up from my spot on the chair and saunter over to him, swaying my hips just a little. So what it I'm not sexy, I can try damnit. He's turned onto his back and I sit next to his hip. Eric's hand rests over my legs and moves up to my hip. "Get down here," he growls and I smile as I lean over his prone body.

He grabs my other legs and pulls it over his hips so I'm straddling him. This is bad, terrible even, but technically he's my boyfriend now, I think… so it's okay right? "So, um…" I stammer. I want to make sure we're on the same page before I go making and rash decisions. "What we talked about… the uh… dating thing. We're uh… exclusive… you said?"

He gives me a warm smile and pulls my face to his. "You're adorable," he whispers against my lips. "Only one woman at a time gets my attention, Sookie."

"But… weren't you with Ginger when we made this little mess?" I'm still straddling him and his hand has moved from my hair, down to my back. The rocking motion his hips were making has ceased as well.

"I was and I admit I fucked up. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation, but it seems neither of us can remember the preceding conversation. I've never cheated in the past so it seems something about you makes me lose all of my morals." I knew he was with Ginger too and I would never knowingly sleep with someone in a relationship. I saw that picture and I saw my hands threaded through his hair. I was _very_ willing and eager from what I could tell. One of us said something that sparked that kiss and it had to have been something good.

"Maybe if you threw me against that wall like in that picture that would trigger the memory," I snicker, making him hum in appreciation when my hips involuntarily rock against his semi hard cock.

"That can be arranged," he purrs. He tries to bring me in for another kiss and I pull away. My body wants to, but my heart and mind tell me it's a bad idea. I want to get to know him a little better before we get naked again.

* * *

**Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I've been going non-stop today on like 3 hours of sleep so I'm going to catch up on Vampire Diaries and go to sleep!**


	7. Pull My Chain

**Pull My Chain / Toby Keith**

**They say that an old dog, can't learn a new trick**

**Well she taught me to stay the first day and I learned real quick**

**There's a doghouse, a fence and a gate latch**

**I keep my tail waggin' and I don't mind beggin' for a good scratch**

**I used to howl at the moon, yeah I've been known to roam**

**Then I met this girl one day that brought this old stray home**

**I ain't the same, she knows how to pull my chain**

**SPOV**

"Sorry, as good as it sounds we shouldn't." I'm sure I sound like a broken record.

"It's alright," he pulls me down to lay on his chest and rubs my back. I'll happily accept his snuggles while I still can. Plus who knows when my body will revolt and I'll be in the bathroom again.

"I'm hungry again," I mumble against his chest.

"There's more pizza or we can do something else," he offers.

"The pizza is fine. I'm just ready to be able to eat normally again. It's only been a few weeks and I'm so over this." I climb off of him and go to the kitchen. Apparently I'm making myself right at home since I grab a new plate and hop up on the counter. Another thing I won't be able to do soon.

I offer to clean up after we eat, but he won't let me. It's sweet that he's being so attentive, but I can see this getting annoying soon. I'm very independent and having a man wait on me hand and foot isn't something I can get used to. Even if he's very, _very_ sexy while he does it. Damn lady porn, a man doing dishes is pretty dang hot.

"I should get going." It's just past six and I feel like curling up in bed for the night.

"Okay," he looks a little sad that I'm leaving him.

"You going to be alright here?" I laugh at his pouty lip.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a little more time is all. I like hanging out with you and getting to know you."

"Oh, well... it's just getting late. I have to work in the morning..."

"I know," he sighs.

"I can stay a little longer." I can, I don't _have _to go home.

"Yeah?" he grins. When he smiles at me like that I feel less like an obligation and more like a girl that he actually _wants _to date. I know what he's said, but it's still hard to believe.

"Yes," I nod and he comes over to stand in front of me. He wraps me in a hug and kisses my temple.

I haven't told anyone about this pregnancy. Of course the twins know and my boss, Sam, knows since I've been crazy sick at work. I haven't told Amelia yet and she's going to be pissed when I do. I've been using being tired from work as an excuse to not be around her since the morning – all fucking day – sickness kicked in full force. I told my parents I've had the flu and I'm not worried about my brother since we barely talk as it is. We just lead separate lives and we've never been super close. I don't need to discuss this with him. My parents are going to want to meet him and my dad will no doubt threaten his life or try to talk us into a shotgun wedding. I like Eric, I think he's gorgeous, but I'm not ready for my dad to try to force us into marriage.

"My parents are going to want to meet you when I tell them," I say as he pulls back from me, his hands are still on my hips.

"That makes sense; mine will want to meet you too."

"What are they like, your parents?" I question. I need to know what I've gotten myself into. And what the hell are we going to tell them about how all this went down?

"They're awesome," he smiles, "My dad is going to shit his pants when I tell him he's going to be a grandfather."

"Why's that?"

"I told him I'm never having kids," he shrugs. "I didn't want them, but now I'm having one… and I'm fine with it. Well, I'm terrified and worried I'm going to do everything wrong, other than that I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "If it helps I'm terrified too. I'm also not ready for this."

"I know," he kisses my cheek. "If I was going to drunkenly knock up a girl I barely know I'm glad it's you... so far," he winks.

"Ditto," I say, blushing a little.

"My mom is going to love you. She's also going to push me to get a real job. She hates that I'm a bartender."

"What would she rather you be doing?" I ask.

"Accountant or some shit... that's actually what I went to school for. I started bartending the summer before my junior year and fell in love. I'd just turned twenty-one and it was perfect for me at the time. I graduated, but continued to work at a bar. I met the twins and they offered me a job. Mom hates it; Dad uses it at an excuse to come visit me to get away from her nagging."

"As long as you're happy with what you do, that's all that really matters." I tell him.

"Thanks, I'll let you convince my mother of that fact. What about your parents? What am I getting into with them?"

"Dad is going to pull the shotgun and a shovel line before he mellows out. He's going to tell you to marry me or else," I roll my eyes making him laugh nervously. "Don't worry; I'm not itching to get married." He visibly relaxes. Good to know we're on the same page there.

"What about your mom?"

"Hard to say right now. She's going through menopause and her opinion of people or things changes on a daily basis."

"Siblings?" he questions, "I'm an only child."

"Older brother, Jason, he's a little self-absorbed so you probably won't meet him for a while."

"Jason... your last name is Stackhouse right?" I nod. "Blonde, about this high?" he holds his hand up at about five feet eight inches. I nod again. "Sleeps with anything in a skirt?"

"So you've met my brother?" It's Eric's turn to nod.

"Frequents the bar. He's... funny, I'll tell him I know you next time I see him. It should be a good show." What a small world.

**EPOV**

I hate Jason Stackhouse. He's a prick with a terminal case of little man syndrome and now I'm the guy that knocked up his baby sister. This only gets better. The fight over this promises to be explosive.

"What are we going to tell people about how this happened?" she asks, pulling me from my thoughts on fighting her brother.

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it. Anyone that knows us won't believe any stories we come up with."

"I can easily tell my parents we were casually dating and we had an oopsie," she shrugs.

"My parents knew about Ginger, but never met her. They know I've been single. I don't know if they'll believe the casual dating thing. I can tell my dad the truth, Mom not so much." My mother would have a conniption if I told her the truth.

"Then I have nothing," she jokes.

I decide I want a little kissy time before she goes and while she's still feeling okay. I pull Sookie off of the counter, lifting her by her thighs and make her wrap her legs around my waist. She complains that she's too heavy, but she's not an issue for me. She clings to me like a child as I carry her to my room. I'm not pushing for sex; I just crave the physical closeness with her.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she breathes when I set her down and climb on top of her. Her legs are hooked over my hips and her arms are still wrapped around my neck.

"Kissing my baby mama," I purr making her laugh. It's a very pretty laugh.

Her laughter dies and is replaced with a gasp when I start sucking on her neck, swirling my tongue over her skin. I know I'm torturing myself by doing this, but I have this need to touch her, kiss her, just be as close to her as possible, and make her feel good in any way I can. I felt it a little when I was rubbing her back last week and I feel it even stronger today.

I reach her lips and rest most of my body weight on her, careful with her stomach. I thread my fingers through hers and bring her hands together above her head as I suck and nip her bottom lip. I flex my hips a little searching for some kind of friction and she moans, rolling her eyes back in her head a little. My tongue slips between her lips and it's my turn to moan. Sookie is a great kisser, the chemistry we have is insane and I still wonder why I never tried to date her before.

"Eric… we… need to stop," she pants between kisses. I pull away immediately just in case she needs to get sick.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but if we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to," she smiles sweetly at me.

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing," I growl, thrusting my hips and rubbing my erection over her center. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip and I know I need to get off of her now otherwise neither of us will be able to stop. "I still don't want you to go."

"I know, but I should, it is getting late and I work early," she tells me.

I get up and help her off the bed. She excuses herself and slips into the bathroom. Once she closes the door I take a moment to calm down. It doesn't work. I'm going to be hard until I'm able to take care of myself. When she comes out she's in her own clothes again and I notice she's a little flush, she threw up and it just pains me to know she's so sick all of the time. I pull her in for a hug and kiss her head. I can smell the mouthwash which confirms my suspicions.

"When's your next night off?" she asks as I walk with her to the front door.

"Sunday," I tell her.

"I know it's soon, but do you want to go to dinner with me at my parent's house?" she offers and it makes me smile.

"I'd love to," I say sincerely, "My parents the next weekend?"

"Yeah, get it all over with," she sighs. Neither of us really wants to do this, but it's a necessary evil.

"I might tell my dad beforehand, I'll be seeing him Tuesday. He already told me he'll be in the bar."

"That's fine, it's your baby too," she reminds me.

"Hmm, he is, isn't he?" I know it makes her crazy that I already claim the baby is a boy. I don't care either way, but I like seeing her get flustered and roll those pretty blue eyes.

"Walk me out?"

"Of course." I take her hand and we walk out to her car. Just before I open the door for her I press her against it and stroke her hair back. "I kinda don't ever want you to go," I admit, "I want to make sure you guys are okay all the time."

"That's pretty sweet," she blushes; at least it looks like she's blushing in the moonlight.

"You're my family now, what do you expect?"

"I don't think I'll ever know what to expect from you."

"Once you get to know me you'll see I'm pretty predictable," I laugh. "And I'm sorry for asking you if you're okay constantly."

"It's not annoying yet, you'll know when it is." She pushes me back and I open her door for her.

"I'll see you Sunday?"

"You will," she assures me.

"Call me when you get home?"

"Yes,_ Dad_," she rolls her eyes and closes the door after I kiss her temple one last time.

I stand in the driveway and watch until her tail lights disappear. It's weird to be so devoted to and worried about this little woman in such a short time, but she's carrying part of me with her. I would be insane _not_ to worry so much about her.

* * *

**Chapter 8 we meet Jason. **

**Thank you everyone who alerted, reviewed or added as a favorite! **

**Just a reminder. This story is angst-light. Ginger won't be coming back; no past lovers of either of theirs will be coming back. Also any drama – which is little – that comes their way is from the outside. These two will only grow closer and remain solid. Oh and the lemons aren't far off. It's only a matter of time before these two implode. **


	8. Bending the Rules and Breaking the Law

**Bending the Rules and Breaking the Law / Brantley Gilbert**

**'Cause I was proud to be in the bad news crowd,**

**The one my mama warned me about,**

**The closest thing to hell she's ever raised.**

**But when I look back on those days,**

**I know I'd never change a thing.**

**I made mistakes that paved the way for the man I am today,**

**I'm proud of 'em all,**

**And I had a ball,**

**Bending the rules and breaking the law.**

**EPOV**

Jason Stackhouse is in the bar tonight. It's a Friday, so it's to be expected. He won't order from me because I always have a snarky remark or cockblock him when I tell any new girl he's hitting on that he has what ever STD I think of at the time. I've never liked him and making his life harder than it needs to be makes me feel good. Is it childish? Hell yeah, but I feel like he brings it on himself. He's in here three nights a week chasing a different skirt and it genuinely annoys the shit out of me. I don't like guys like that, with my looks I could easily be him and take every girl he's ever known to bed before he can, but I don't. I'm a one woman man for the most part and the one night stand with Sookie was completely out of character for me. By that I mean, I've had one night stands, but never while I was dating someone and they are few and far between. I can count on one hand the number of one nighters I've had.

I decide to kick the assholeiness up a notch. I move down to Chow's end of the bar and tap Jason on the shoulder. He's talking to a thin, sickly looking brunette with his back to the bar. I grab a bud light and crack it open and when he turns around I hand him the beer with a giant grin on my face.

"What's this?" he asks me.

"On the house," I tell him and he eyes me skeptically. "Celebratory beer, man."

"What are we celebrating?" he queries and my smile broadens.

"You're gonna be an uncle." I wait for it to sink in.

"No, I'm not," he shakes his head.

"Oh, I promise you are. A little birdie told me Sookie's going to have a baby in about six and half months." Shit, six months really isn't that long now that I think about it.

"Bullshit. If Sook was having a baby she woulda told me."

I chuckle a little, this kid is clueless. "Oh, I have a pretty reliable source."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Jason sets his beer down and starts looking around like he's ready to kick some ass. His tough guy act is comical.

"Sookie," I say and lean in a little closer so he doesn't misinterpret what I'm about to say. "We got better acquainted at Claudine's birthday party and as a result... you're going to be an uncle."

It takes a minute, but Jason finally does the math correctly. His face flushes and he stands up so fast he knocks his stool over.

"You fucker," he glares at me. "You took advantage of her when she was drunk."

"I assure you I did not." We probably took advantage of each other. "It was consensual, not that I expect you to know what that means."

"I know what it means, asshole, and Sook ain't that kind of girl."

I don't know how to tell him neither of us remembers what happened and I don't want to slander Sookie, that's just asking for trouble. Jason's easy to confuse, I'll see if this works. "No, she's not and I won't have you assuming the mother of my child _is _that kind of girl. Watch the way you talk about her."

"I know she's not, dick." Fuck, it didn't work as well as I planned.

"Jason, I'm not here to argue with you about Sookie's character. I'm simply congratulating you on being an uncle." Since I'm on the clock I have to avoid a fist fight at all costs, but I think Jason is itching to sock me in the jaw.

"No way," he shakes his head. "You aren't even Sookie's type. She woulda told me if she was carrying some asshole's kid."

"So you're calling me a liar?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Liar, fucker, dick, asshole... They all fit."

"No need for name calling," I smirk, this will probably earn me that punch in the face. "We're going to be family after all."

"I don't believe you, and I don't think my sister'll think this is funny, _fucker_." His nostrils are flaring now; this is exactly the reaction I expected.

"Mmm, no she won't," I lean in even closer so the crowd gathering around doesn't have to hear my next comment. "She also didn't think it was funny when I had my lips on the little scar on her hip. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even close to laughing, moaning however, she did a lo─" His fist connects with my eye, effectively cutting me off. _Motherfuck _that hurts.

"Son of a bitch, you stay the fuck away from my sister!" Jason shouts and lunges at me.

I grab Jason around the neck and push his head down onto the bar so he can't hit me again. As much as I want to kick his ass two things are stopping me. Sookie would kick _my _ass and I would probably get fired. Not to mention I brought it on myself.

"Jesus, fuck, Jason, was that fucking necessary? Chill the fuck out or you're out of here," I growl. The rest of the patrons have all taken a step back in order to not get hit by Jason's flailing limbs.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole!" he yells, trying to free himself.

"If I let you go are you going to start swinging again?" I ask, I know even if he says no it's likely I'll get punched again.

"Let me go and find out, chicken."

I lean down so I can whisper directly into his ear. "I will _fucking crush_ _you _if you touch me again. I'm holding back for Sookie's sake you little shit. Now, I'm going to let you go and you're going to sit back on your fucking barstool and enjoy your free beer or you're eighty-sixed for good. Got it?"

"I ain't nowhere near eighty-six," he growls.

I have to hold in my laugh as I clarify my command. "You will no longer be allowed to step foot in this bar again."

"Big deal. The drinks suck anyway."

I pick up his head and "lightly" smack it on the bar again. "Do I need to repeat myself? I won't always be stuck behind this fucking bar and I highly doubt Sookie would appreciate the way you're treating her man."

"_Her man?!_" Jason tries to worm his way out of the hold I have him.

"Yes, _her man_, it seems you've already forgotten we're having a baby."

"Fuck you," he keeps fighting.

Again, I have to egg him on. "Nah, I only plan on _fucking _one Stackhouse sibling."

"Motherfucker!"

"Nah, not her either," I snicker. "I'll give you one more guess."

Before he can respond Claudine comes out from the back and yanks me off of Jason. I'm far enough back that he can't reach when he swings at me again. Chow is able to get a hold of him and is leading him to the exit when I'm ushered into the back.

"What the hell was that, Eric?!" Claudine yells once we're in the office with the door closed.

"I was simply informing Jason he's gonna be an uncle," I shrug.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. You've wanted a reason to fuck with Jason for years."

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. I didn't hit him, we talked, he got pissed. Simple as that," I say and sit back in the chair I'm sitting in.

Claudine is pacing in front of me for a few minutes clearly trying to figure out her next move when Sookie comes bursting through the door.

**SPOV**

"What the fuck, Eric?" My brother called me ten minutes ago to berate me for "fucking the asshole at the bar" and I immediately knew something went down. So now I'm standing in Claudine's office staring down my baby daddy while he's the picture of innocence... with a rapidly swelling black eye.

"Hi, sweetie," he grins.

"Eric, I don't need this shit. What did you say to him?" I snap. My hands are on my hips and Claudine is slipping out the door.

"I gave him a free beer and congratulated him on being an uncle. Sorry if you wanted to be the one to tell him." He still has that stupid, cute grin on his face.

"Get your shit, I'm following you home and we'll talk there." I spin on my heel and storm out of the office.

I don't wait for him; I don't say a word to Claudine as I stomp past her. I'm livid. Not only did he just fight with my brother, he's going to meet my parents with a black eye. _And_he has me in this fucking bar around all of these drunk assholes that reek of alcohol. The smell is making me nauseous. One more thing I can add to the list of smells I need to avoid.

I drive to Eric's house and wait in the driveway for him to show up. I call my brother because I didn't really get what he was saying earlier, just a lot of slurs and "fuckers".

"Sook!" he answers. "He better've been lyin'. You better not be pregnant by that fucker."

"Jason, what the hell happened?" I ask, ignoring him.

"That asshole said he had sex with you at a party and that now you're pregnant. I told him you ain't the type to be fucking around with the likes of him."

"Jay, you don't know the kind of guys I like and he should've kept his big trap shut. I was going to tell you on Sunday at Mom and Dad's."

"So it's true, you're having a baby with_ him_," he sounds completely disgusted.

"Yes," I sigh.

"That's a bunch of bullshit, Sookie; you can do way better than that asshole."

"It's happening, Jay, deal with it," I snap and hang up on him. I have Eric to yell at, I can deal with Jason later.

Speak of the devil. Eric pulls into the driveway next to me and I get out of the car, meeting him at his driver door.

"Hey," he greets me; he's a little less cocky now thankfully.

"You want to start at the beginning?"

"Inside," he says. He locks his car and I follow him into the house.

He lays on the couch and without even thinking I slip into the kitchen and get a bag of ice for his eye. I come out with the ice and some Tylenol I keep in my purse. Just because he's a dickhead doesn't mean I want him to be in pain.

"So…"

"I told him," he flinches when I put the ice on his eye. "He didn't believe me, so I told him again and again in various ways until he did."

"Why did he punch you?"

"I may or may not have provoked him a little. It was the heat of the moment, Sookie, a stupid fucking man move." He has both eyes closed and I can tell the adrenaline is starting to wear off so the pain is setting in.

"He's my brother, Eric, you can't do shit like that," I say. I'm sitting on the couch next to his hip. Yes, I'm mad, but I just don't have it in me to fight him. I just need him to understand this kind of shit better not happen again.

"I know and I won't," he promises.

"Good, now I'm going home. I'm tired and sore and I just want to sleep." I move to get up and he grabs my hand.

"Don't go," he pleads. "Stay a little longer, please."

I know I shouldn't give him what he wants after tonight's stunt, but I do. I tell him I'll stay and his triumphant smile makes me want to punch him in his other eye.

* * *

**This is posted early cause I think this is another day when I won't have time to breathe let alone post anything once I'm off work. **

**The part of Jason was played by Makesmyheadspin. I wanted natural reactions so she agreed to write the argument with me.**


	9. Come A Little Closer

**I think this review hit the nail on the head. **

"**That was a dick move on Eric's part! I think this is the Eric I expected from**

**his character in the prologue; I think the really sweet, caring Eric is part**

**of his personality that is coming to the fore as a reaction to Sookie & the**

**baby. He has handled things so well; maybe a blowout of some kind was to be expected?"**

* * *

**Come A Little Closer / Dierks Bentley**

**Come a little closer, baby**

**I feel like layin' you down**

**On a bed sweet surrender**

**Where we can work it all out**

**There ain't nothin' that love can't fix**

**Girl, it's right here at our fingertips**

**So come a little closer baby,**

**I feel like layin' you down**

**SPOV**

"If it helps I feel like shit," he groans when I get up to take off my coat.

"No it doesn't help. I'd rather you not look or feel like that. It's annoying and frustrating that you did that."

"I know, Sookie," he sighs and when he grabs my hand again it's to pull me down to lay next to him on the couch. I'm tired, but I don't want to lay down next to him. Plus I don't want him getting handsy with me.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" I just don't get it and I don't think I can drop it until I do. I look down at him as he laces his fingers through mine, playing with my hand.

"I don't like your brother," he admits as if I couldn't figure that much out on my own. "I don't like the way he treats women and I don't like how cocky he is. Something about him has always rubbed me the wrong way. Tonight I pulled a dick move; I _wanted _to piss him off. I'm not a spiteful person, Sookie, but Jason needs to be put in his place." I hate to admit it, but he's right. Those are the same things I don't like about my brother.

"That doesn't make any of this okay though. He's my brother, Eric. I don't care that we aren't close; he's still my family… I really wish you would've let me tell him. Lord knows what he's going to tell my parents." I rest my head in my hands and I start to cry. I don't feel like I can do anything else right now. I want my parents to like Eric, shit I wouldn't mind him getting along with Jason too, but I know that's not happening.

"Shh, baby, don't cry," Eric tries to soothe me. He sits up and pulls me into his arms. He rubs up and down my back and kisses my head, forgetting about his ice pack.

"I can't help it." I know my face is covered in tears and snot now. "I'm just so tired and the shit that _you_ started is making me sick and... I just... I don't know. I don't want to fight about this, but I need to know with absolute certainty you will _never _pull a dumb shit move like that again."

"I promise, Sookie, I do," he assures me.

This is the first time I'm seeing any bad side to him. "I know we aren't all perfect, but I think I expected better from you with how well you've been treating me."

"I'm not going to try to excuse it. If I'd been thinking about anything other than fucking with Jason it wouldn't have happened. What I did was wrong and I accept responsibility for that."

"Thank you," I choke out between tears. I'm just… I can't stop crying.

Eric gets up and takes my hand. He drags me off of the couch and I shuffle along behind him. The tears are flowing too hard to even notice where we're going. We end up in his room and I allow him to reach back and unhook my bra before he slips it down my arms. I'm wearing a tank top and yoga pants since I was close to bed before I was so rudely interrupted. He drops down to his knees and pulls my boots off one at a time as I hold his shoulders and when he sits up straight on his knees so he's face to belly button with me he starts to pull my pants down. I'm letting him because there is clearly nothing sexual in his eyes. He just wants me to be comfy. That is until he lifts my tank top a little and starts to drop sweet, wet, open mouthed kisses on my stomach. His eyes flick up to mine and I allow him to continue. It feels nice and he knows my limits.

I have a little tiny bump and he kisses along it from hip to hip. "I love this so much already."

"I know." I know exactly what he means; he's talking about the baby. "I love it too."

His kisses start to get a little more intense and his hands snake around the back of my body where he palms my ass. His hands are huge and way too sexy when they're on me. I want to tell him to stop when the kisses turn into light nibbles and his fingers dip into my panties so his hands are on my bare flesh.

Eric slowly starts to stand as he places strategic kisses along my body until he reaches my mouth. The kiss is slow and sweet, not a lot of pressure and no tongue.

"Stay the night," he whispers against my lips and I involuntarily nod as I wrap my arms around his body.

"Just sleeping," I remind him.

"Just sleeping," he agrees and then tells me to get in bed while he freshens up.

I climb into his bed; I'm exhausted and should've been asleep already anyway. I can hear him doing his nightly routine in the bathroom. As upset as he made me tonight, I still have to smile. Yes, he was being a dickhead, but I can't fault him for disliking my brother, most people dislike Jason for one reason or another. Other than his questionable actions tonight he's proven to be a good guy so far. Claudine has never said a bad word about him. According to her he's their most reliable bartender, he doesn't go home with patrons. I'm sure he flirts a little, but that's part of the job. He's accepted this baby with open arms even. Most guys when thrown into this situation would pull the "it's not mine" card or wait until the baby is born for a paternity test.

"I like the way you look in my bed," he purrs as he comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. This is not promising. No one man should be that damn sexy.

"Don't start," I roll my eyes and turn onto my side so my back will be to him when he gets into bed. "I'm still pissed."

"Scoot over here," he says, grabbing my hip and pulling me closer to him. "You don't get to be so far away. I'm a snuggler."

I sigh when he settles his weight on my back. I can feel his muscles moving as he situates himself against me. He kisses my shoulder and I feel his hand snake around to rest on my stomach.

"How's my baby treating you?" he asks idly while rubbing my belly. Part of me is glad he's changing the subject. I don't want to be mad right now.

"A little better, I've been sick off and on all day." Thankfully it's off right now. "You know the baby should have its features now," I say, I've been doing a lot of reading so I know what my body is going through and what stage the baby is in.

"I look just like my dad," he informs me. "What if the baby looks like me?" he questions with a little hint of hope in his voice.

"Then the baby looks like you and we'll have to deal. It's going to be tough having a supermodel for a baby." I playfully roll my eyes as he narrows his at me.

"You think I look like a supermodel?" he queries and I blush. "Good to know."

**EPOV**

Good lord, I'm glad she didn't get as mad as she could have. I'm also glad she's staying the night with me. I don't want her to leave anymore, but that's a little crazy and I don't want to tell her as much. Now I learn she thinks I'm hot. This is a very good thing. I know I'm an attractive guy, but Sookie has never looked at me like the other girls do. She's always treated me like she treats everyone else. I've never caught her ogling and Claudine certainly hasn't said anything about it.

She yawns and I kiss her neck before telling her to go to sleep. It doesn't take long before she does indeed fall asleep. I drift off shortly after to the soothing sound of Sookie's breathing with my hand on her stomach and my head next to hers on the pillow. This feels right.

I wake up to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. I stretch and blink my eyes open. A couple minutes later she comes padding out and my cock instantly hardens. She's still in just a pair of lacy panties and a thin tank top. Her nipples are hard and my eyes dart between them and her lace covered mound. I wasn't paying a lot of attention last night, but I can tell she shaves or waxes. She is _not _being fair right now.

"You're entirely way too sexy right now," I breathe.

"I have bed head," she laughs and climbs back into the bed next to me.

"Well this," I wrap around her and flex my hips against her thigh, "Is what your bed head does to me."

"Oh," she gasps. She's felt my hard-on before so she shouldn't be surprised by it.

I run my hand up her ribcage, pushing her tank top up until I reach her breast. I know she's still tender so I lightly brush the underside before I let my fingers dance around her nipple. She's arching into my touch and I take that as a green light to lean over and suck her hardened bud between my lips. As I gently suckle her nipple my hand ghosts down her stomach and I push under her panties. I was right, smooth and undoubtedly slick.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I move my lips up to her neck and along her jaw. I'm not on top of her, only resting my arm on her stomach. As I play with her lower lips my tongue slips into her mouth.

"Good," she moans when we break to breathe. My middle finger is stroking her opening, readying her to take me. I don't think we're stopping this time.

"How good?"

"Take your boxers off," she pants and moves away so she can rip her tank top all the way off before slithering out of her panties.

I'm just tossing my boxers when she takes the reigns, straddling my hips. Her eyes devour my body and I think she starts to drool a little when they reach my cock. Sookie's eyes flick back up to mine and she wraps her hands around me, slowly stroking up and down. I didn't expect this when I asked her to stay over, but I'm not complaining.

She sits up on her knees and positions me at her entrance before sinking down my length. I let out of a string of curse words as she engulfs me. She feels so soft and velvety inside. She's so tight and warm and the way her hips are moving up and down while her breasts gently sway makes me impossibly harder.

"You look so fucking beautiful, Sookie," I growl as she rides me a little harder, taking me deeper. It feels so right inside of her and my body knows hers it seems.

Sookie rests her hands on my chest and rocks back and forth on me. My hands are on her hips and my eyes are focused on her pussy stretched wide around my cock. I slip my hand down and rub her clit with my thumb while my hand rests on her lower abdomen. Her eyes close and her head drops back. She's arched over me, rising and falling again. I can tell her orgasm is building as her movements are a little more erratic. A low, sweet moan escapes her lips as her inner walls begin to contract around me. I speed up my ministrations, rubbing her clit a little faster.

"Oh fuck!" she cries out. Her whole body stiffens before her arms give out and she collapses on my chest. I'm not done though.

I roll her onto her back, careful not to put any more weight than necessary on her and I thrust into her. My arms are locked, holding my torso up and I can see she's still trying to catch her breath from her recent orgasm. Her legs move up my ribcage, opening her up a little more for my driving cock and it takes all of four thrusts in the new position before I cum. It feels so good to be this deep and feeling every inch of her around me.

She whimpers a little when I pull out and rest at her side. I have my hand on her stomach and I'm kissing her shoulder when she stiffens just before she bolts out of bed and slams the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

**And so it begins...**

**Thanks again everyone! Happy Birthday to itsamia71**


	10. Breakfast With You

**Breakfast With You / Brad Paisley**

**Hey, let me take you out to dinner**

**You know there's nothing else I'd rather do**

**Okay, except for maybe stay up all night, baby**

**And have breakfast with you**

**Everybody sleeps**

**That's just so boring**

**Why kiss goodnight,**

**When you can kiss good morning?**

**EPOV**

"Sorry," she apologizes when she comes out of the bathroom. "That hit me fast."

"Just come back here," I tell her and she does. She gets back into bed and wraps around me. It seems now that we've had sex we can remember she is more comfortable in how she touches me.

"Bring back any memories?" she asks after a long silence. I'm stroking her back and she has her head on my chest.

"Nope, that's okay though. I think we're fine without them." I truly believe that.

Whatever happened that night is in no way a bad thing. I have a very beautiful, sweet girl in my arms right now that I never even knew I wanted. She's giving me a family and when I was faced with this a couple weeks ago I was terrified, but now I'm almost glad it was me that knocked her up. I think it would scare me more if some other asshole was in my shoes. I highly doubt anyone else at that party would react the way I have.

"I'm starting to get hungry," she says quietly.

"Whatever you want, it's yours," I offer, kissing the top of her head.

I went shopping Thursday morning to get her some real food that she may be able to keep down. I didn't tell her, but I want her to be comfortable in my home. By the time the baby is born I'm pretty sure I want her living here with me provided nothing crazy happens in the meantime.

"What do you have?"

"A bunch of shit," I get out of bed and slip my boxers back on. I grab a t-shirt out of my drawer and offer it to her. I stare as she slips it over her head. She has her yoga pants, but I love that she's wearing my shirt instead.

I lead her into the kitchen and after searching through the fridge she decides she wants cinnamon rolls. I pop the can and place them in the pan. While they're in the oven I also make a ham omelette for her. One for me too, only I have cheese in mine. She says the idea of cheese on eggs makes her ill.

"What time do you work today?" she asks reminding me that I need to call Claudine and talk to her about last night.

"I'm supposed to go in at five, but I need to talk to the boss. She was pretty pissed last night."

"I'd give her another hour," Sookie says, looking at the clock. It's just past nine. I'm usually asleep until noon.

Just as she's finishing her cinnamon roll her phone rings. She left it in the living room last night so I let her go answer in peace. I'm not the type of guy that needs to be up her ass constantly. For now anyway. I'm sure as she gets closer to her due date I won't let her be alone ever.

She comes back into the kitchen while she's talking still. "Mom, do you really believe everything out of his mouth?" There's a pause where I assume her mother is saying something. "I was planning on telling you tomorrow. I'm bringing Eric to dinner with me."

"Just so you know your son gave him a black eye..." another pause she hasn't looked at me, only nibbled on another roll. "No, Jason is just a dick that doesn't believe I have sex... Mother!" She's blushing and I really want to know what she said to her. "I won't tell you."

Now I'm really intrigued. "He's tall, blue eyes," she starts describing me. "Same color hair as me... no Mom, I'll never give you _that _detail... okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't tell Daddy yet."

"Jason called my mom," she says to me when she hangs up. "She wanted your stats," she giggles. "Like _all _of them," she says, flicking her eyes down at my crotch.

"What the hell is that about?" I question.

"I think it's the menopause. She wasn't like this before, now she has no shame and she's completely nosey about everything."

"Good to know." I start to clean up the kitchen and Sookie surprises me when she comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my back.

"I'm probably gonna go home soon." She kisses the middle of my back.

"Stay the weekend," I suggest. I'm pretty sure Claudine isn't going to want me in the bar tonight.

"What about work?"

"I'll come home with you and talk to Claudine there about work. She probably doesn't want me in tonight. If so you can stay here till I get home."

"If I'm going to sit around alone I'd rather it be in my own house, no offense," she giggles. Makes sense.

"Well if I'm not working tonight stay with me... please." I turn around while drying off my hands. I cup her face and lean down to kiss her. Hopefully it's enough to persuade her.

"I can do that..." she kisses me again. I've heard that pregnant women get extremely horny and I'm hoping this happens with Sookie because now that I've had her I'm going to want her all the time.

Like now.

**SPOV**

Eric asking me to stay the weekend isn't all that surprising. He seems to want to be with me whenever we're both off of work. His hand rubbing my ass under the giant t-shirt tells me what he wants to do with our time together, however, baby Northman has other plans.

"Excuse me," I pull away and slip into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes this time. I'm puking for twenty minutes before I can even begin to sit back and pull my head from the toilet.

I splash some water on my face, use Eric's mouth wash and smooth my hair out. I'm a mess and looking in the mirror right now I have no idea what Eric sees in me.

There's a light knock on the door before he enters. He has a glass of something fizzy he hands me. "Ginger ale, I bought some after you left the other day."

"Thank you."

"I've been doing a little reading of my own," he winks. "That's supposed to help with the nausea."

I take a sip. I hate ginger flavored anything, but it's not that bad. We exit the bathroom and I've effectively killed the mood so I start to get dressed, slipping my pants on under the shirt. I turn my back to Eric as I pull his shirt off and put my bra on, followed by my tank top. Eric gently reminds me the clothes are supposed to remain off. I would agree if my stomach wasn't in knots. While I'm in the kitchen snacking on another cinnamon roll Eric takes a shower. He invited me to join him, but I'd rather wait.

Eric rides home with me. Claudine should be up by now and I need a shower. I smell like sex, sleep, and vomit. Not a pretty combination.

"Do you want to wait in my room while I shower?" I ask. Claudine isn't out of her room just yet.

"I could always come in and wash your back," he offers, waggling his eyebrows.

"You just showered, silly," I laugh and playfully smack his chest.

"I take clean backs _very _seriously," he purrs. Clearly once this morning wasn't enough for him.

"Go talk to Claudine; I just heard her door open." I kiss his chin and slip out of his grasp before he can argue any more.

I lock the door when I go into the bathroom. Eric's walked in on me throwing up more than once; he won't have any qualms about walking in on me while showering.

I'm out and drying off when I get the knock. I unlock the door after wrapping the towel around me and grab the blow dryer. He comes in and takes a seat on the toilet.

"I'm off till Tuesday; my eye should be cleared up by then. I got a warning for provoking him as well."

"Good, the whole thing was avoidable. Jason isn't the brightest crayon in the box and you know that." I flip on the blow dryer and grab my round brush.

I quickly turn the blow dryer off when Eric tugs my towel and it drops to the floor. "That's more like it."

"Get out," I roll my eyes and pick my towel up. He doesn't go. He does however sit quietly and watch as I finish my hair.

"No pajamas necessary," he reminds me when I pull out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. I pack them anyway.

We drive back to Eric's house and surprisingly he doesn't attack me first thing. He takes my overnight bag and puts it away for me while I head into the kitchen for a little more ginger ale and crackers. I'm feeling a bit nauseous, but don't think I'll throw up which is awesome.

"So..." he starts. "Um... whatcha wanna do?"

"Well, if I were at home I'd probably be doing laundry, but I'm not doing yours," I smile, making him chuckle a little.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"You have a black eye," I remind him.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" he starts to arch his eyebrow, but I'm assuming the pain of the black eye stops him. "If so, that'll end up being a problem. Most couples go out in public together."

Is it wrong that I'm giddy over the fact he called us a couple? "No, I'm not ashamed at all. Just didn't know if you cared."

"Not at all. I'm not self-conscious about much. If people don't like what they see they don't have to look at me," he shrugs.

"Okay, we can go out somewhere."

"Can we go baby shopping?" he asks excitedly.

"We don't even know what it is yet," I laugh.

"We'll get something neutral. I want to start getting the nursery set up soon." This is the first I'm hearing about a nursery. Color me confused. Apparently my expression says it all. "Um... I was thinking my storage room is perfect size and location for a nursery since its right next to our... um my... room."

"Oh... oh... ah," yeah we're both stammering now. What do I say to that? "Okay... we can look." The discussion about "our" room and the baby's sleeping quarters can be had later. I guess we'll need the stuff anyway.

We end up at the mall; Eric is being very sweet, holding my hand the entire time. It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend it's weird. Eric is so tall I feel like people are looking at us strange, but I know they aren't. I'm just being paranoid. I also feel like a blimp even though I'm barely showing. You can't even tell I'm pregnant under my coat. It's Saturday and the mall is busy so Eric is keeping me close as we navigate the crowds. Eric spots _Spencer's _and tugs me in. I love this store and it's good to know Eric's sense of humor will allow him to shop here too.

We separate in the store. I'm looking at t-shirts when a onesie is thrust into my face. "Daddy's Little Squirt," I read out loud.

"I need it, Sookie," Eric tells me. He looks like he's about to pop a vein he's so excited.

"Then get it," I smile.

"You'd put this on the baby?"

"Hell yeah," I laugh. That would be its go-to onesie.

"You rock," he says and kisses me quickly.

Our very first baby item and it's a novelty onesie. _This_ is the kind of parents we're going to be. I think I'm okay with that.

* * *

**Just a little fluff and filler. Outfit is on my profile... **

**Thanks again**

**We meet the Stackhouse's in chapter 13 and Daddy Northman in chapter 14. His mom is soon after in a different chapter. **


	11. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You / Lady Antebellum**

**So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go**

**This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known**

**And I just can't take my eyes off you**

**And I just can't take my eyes off you**

**I love when you tell me that I'm pretty**

**When I just wake up**

**And I love how you tease me when I'm moody**

**But it's never too much**

**I'm falling fast but the truth is I'm not scared at all**

**You're climbin' my walls**

**SPOV**

Shopping was fun. The only thing we got was the onesie. I just couldn't buy anything else this early in the pregnancy. When we get back to Eric's house it's just after six and I'm starving.

"Do you have anything for burgers?" I ask him as we walk into the house.

"Yeah, I have shit load of shit," he informs me and takes my coat.

"Can you cook and I tell you how? I know exactly how I want them, but I think the raw meat will make me sick. I don't even like touching it normally. Now I'm sure I'd get sick all over it."

"Yes," he agrees. "I'll do all the dirty work."

"Thanks, I'm going to change. I'll be right out," I squeeze his hand and disappear down the hallway.

Eric's room is at the end of the hall so I have to pass all of the other rooms on the way – including the storage room. I notice the door is cracked and I reach in to flip on the light. He has several boxes – maybe eight – stacked up along the back wall. There is a twin bed leaning against the wall and a disassembled frame. In the corner of the room is an old comfy looking flower patterned chair. I step in the room to take a better look around and I see the vacuum cleaner next to the door. The closet door is open and there are games stacked on the shelf, three boxes labeled Christmas. One labeled 'pictures' that really intrigues me. The iron board doesn't look like it's been used in quite some time, but that's expected from a bachelor.

I do another full circle around the room and this time I try to envision it as a nursery. I can keep the chair, maybe steam clean it and I can imagine a crib where the bed is leaning against the wall. I don't know what is in the boxes, but I got the grand tour when I first came over and even if we both park in the garage they'll fit. The Christmas boxes will too and the vacuum, ironing board, and games will probably fit in the linen closet. If not we can find a place I'm sure. Not that I plan on moving in with him anytime soon, but I also won't be _that girl_, the one that keeps the kid from him because I'm not willing to move in with him just yet. If he really wants it, we can discuss it a little later on. Whatever we have going on is still pretty new.

"I thought you were changing?" he asks, breaking me from my decorating.

"I was just checking out the real estate," I smile softly. "Decorating in my mind."

"Yeah?" I nod, "What do you see?"

"Things," I grab his hand and pull him a little closer. "Things like a dark wood crib over there," I point my thumb to my right. "Maybe keep the chair where it is…"

"I do love that chair," he whispers, leaning in and brushing his lips over mine.

"It's delightfully ugly." It looks like my grandmother would have it in her house, but it also looks like it belongs in this room.

"It was my grandmother's reading chair. There's an ottoman behind the boxes."

"Perfect," I wrap my arms around his neck and this time _I _kiss _him_. I'm feeling pretty good, just a little hungry. But kissing Eric can take my mind off of that if only for a moment.

His hands settle on my hips as he nips at my bottom lip. "I need to feed you."

"Good plan."

We exit the room and go our separate ways. Eric to the kitchen and I go to his room. I take out my blue plaid pants and plain blue tank. The pants have a drawstring which helps with my expanding waistline. Eric has officially seen me naked so wearing a bra isn't necessary. I choose to go commando as well. Comfort for me tonight.

"I started the grill," he tells me when I pad into the kitchen.

"Ooh, good, do you have a bowl I can put the seasoning in? Then you can add and mix the meat," I say. He hands me a stainless steel bowl and I dig through his cupboards.

Once I have my spice blend in the bowl I go to the restroom while he mixes. I can't even be in the room with the raw meat. By the time I'm out he has the meat on a plate and he's taking it out back.

I'm craving it, so I make a homemade thousand island dressing to slather on the buns that I make him toast. I cut lettuce and pickles. Leaving Eric to deal with onions and tomatoes.

"I could get used to this," he mumbles around a mouth full of burger. "I like having you here, especially if you're seasoning shit. It's way better than I would've done."

"We'll talk about that some other time."

After dinner we clean up and head out into the living room. Eric is truly a snuggler and he holds me on the couch. He's spooned in behind me while rubbing my belly. It feels good.

The T.V. is on, but with his hand rubbing as low as it is I can't seem to focus. I have no idea what we're watching. Suddenly I feel him start to nuzzle the back of my hair, moving it with his nose until he reaches my skin.

"Mmm," he hums and thrusts his hips against my ass. If I didn't already know, the fact that his hand slides up my body to cup my breast under my shirt tells me exactly how he's feeling. "Your skin is so soft..." he trails off.

He's now rubbing light circles around my nipples and his lips are blazing a trail from the back of my neck up to my ear. "Is this okay?" he whispers as he tugs lightly on my nipple.

"Yes," I pant and I push my hips back so my ass rubs against him.

**EPOV**

"You can do that again," I groan and she does. Her ass is rubbing perfectly over my cock and the sweet, sweet friction is almost torture.

She surprises me when she starts to tug her shirt off. I'm not complaining at all, especially when it's in a crumbled ball on the floor and she's rolled back against me so I have better access to her tits. I dip my head while lifting her nipple to my mouth and flick the rosy bud with the tip of my tongue. Sookie is breathing heavily and her thighs are rubbing together now. She unties her drawstring and I take that as my green light. I stop for a moment to strip down while she pushes her pants down her legs. I love that she's not wearing any panties. It's sexy as fuck.

Once we're naked we position so her back is to my chest again and I start to rub her hip while I kiss and suck her neck. Sookie's hand is between our bodies and she's stroking my cock, readying me for her. I'm already solid, so she doesn't have to do a whole lot of stroking.

"I'm ready, Eric," she whines. I don't know how to tell her I want more foreplay.

"I'm not, I want to enjoy touching my girl," I say so she gets that we'll fuck when I'm ready to. I'm certain this shit won't fly for too long if what they say about pregnant women and their hormones is true.

"So touch her," she commands and turns her head to kiss me while guiding my hand between her thighs.

Sookie was not joking when she said she's ready. Two of my fingers easily slip through her folds and I start to work them inside of her. "Mmm, that feels good," she sighs into my mouth.

"Yes it does," I agree as I start pumping my fingers in and out of her. Once again her pussy is like velvet, so soft. She's extremely wet and my God is she tight.

"Baby, fuck me," she moans and my cock twitches against her ass. "Please..."

Foreplay be damned, I'm not denying her any longer. I pull my fingers from her cunt and grab my shaft from between her legs. I rub my head along her lips and opening to lubricate myself before I start to push my thick head into her heated core. I move my hand to her stomach and rub her clit as I slowly work my cock into her.

"Oh," she pants when I pull out and push back in. This is only our second time, technically third, but I know Sookie's pussy is my absolute favorite. "Oh... fuck..." she says again as my thrusts increase in speed and depth. My fingers are still moving slowly over her clit. It's clearly sensation over load.

My lips find the soft, smooth skin behind her ear and I see her eyes roll back a little. She bites her bottom lip and I can feel her pussy sucking me in, gripping me, begging me not to leave its heated sheath.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I growl into her ear. "Grab your tits, baby girl."

She does. Her hands are on her tits, squeezing and pinching her sexy little nipples while my hand is working her pussy. My thrusts are deep and harder than I feel like I should be going, but she's not complaining, she's begging me for more even.

She's pushing her ass back, arching, allowing me deeper inside. I rub her clit a little faster while slowing my driving cock. "Kiss me," I growl.

She turns her head back and my tongue dips into her mouth immediately. The slow, sweet caress of her tongue now matches my thrusts. Her pussy starts to flutter around my shaft. She pulls back from the kiss and turns her head away, burying her face in the couch cushion. Sookie lets out the sweetest, sexist moan when she cums. Her body tenses, back arches more and her hips are shuddering against me.

I'm not done.

She's still panting and vibrating when I pull out of her. I have her get up on her knees, leaning over the back of the couch as I stand behind her. Her gorgeous ass is on display, her glistening is pussy still contracting and searching for more. I give her what she needs. I drive my cock into her from behind, my hips slam into her ass and she arches again, crying out. She's still high on the previous orgasm and I'm trembling she feels so good around me.

My hands grip her hips; they make the perfect handles to pull her back on my length. My eyes are on my cock disappearing into her over and over. Suddenly this feels very familiar and I'm having a nauseating instance of déjà vu. I have to close my eyes as I finish, because I'm fucking finishing. Sookie cums a second time, milking my cock and coaxing an orgasm from me. I spill deep inside of her and lean over her body, kissing her shoulder as I shudder through my aftershocks.

"Jesus, that was good," I pant and another shiver runs through my body as I pull out. I grab Sookie's hand and help steady her so we can clean up a little before we get dressed again.

I'm looking over Sookie's head in the mirror and I wrap my arms around her from behind. "I'm pretty sure I fucked you from behind _that night_," I say.

"You felt that too?" I nod.

"Do you think we'll ever figure out what lead up to it?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't think it matters. What matters is we're here and neither of us regrets it."

"I don't... regret it. What we're doing feels good... natural," I say and drop a kiss on her shoulder.

"It does," she smiles at me through the mirror before her eyes drift down to my hands resting on her belly ─ our baby.


	12. My Old Friend

**My Old Friend/Tim McGraw**

**My old friend, I recall**

**The times we had hanging on my wall**

**I wouldn't trade them for gold**

**Cause they laugh and they cry me**

**Somehow sanctify me**

**They're woven in the stories I have told**

**And tell again**

**EPOV**

"We need to be at my parents' house by three," Sookie informs me. We're sitting in the kitchen. Sookie is nibbling on toast with butter and grape jelly. Surprisingly doesn't feel sick at all.

"That gives us five hours... I could do a lot in five hours," I say, waggling my eyebrows. My left eye still hurts like a son of a bitch. I'm going to kick Jason's ass the second I have a chance.

Which reminds me... "Is your brother going to be there?"

"No, Mom told me she forbid him from coming over today. She doesn't want any punches being thrown in her living room." Good call on Sookie's mom's part.

"Good, I'm sure he'd be a dickface to me anyway... so... can we go get naked now?" I ask and Sookie just rolls her eyes at me with a playful smirk on her face.

"No, I don't feel like being naked," she says.

I lean on the counter so I'm closer to her before asking. "But do you feel like having an orgasm? Cause I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Well shit, an orgasm always sounds good," she laughs.

I don't laugh. I pull her close and press my body into her and then I kiss her. I palm her ass with both hands and flex my hips forward so she can feel exactly what she's doing to me right now. She lets out a cute little squeak when I pull my lips back and nip her chin. She's adorable sometimes and it only serves to make me want her more.

I squat down a little and grab Sookie by the backs of her thighs. The squeak comes out again when I lift her up and set her on the counter. My lips are on hers again, tongues battling, my hands slide from her thighs up to her waist until I reach her tits. I'm not sure how sensitive she is so I lightly cup them and run my thumbs over her nipples through her tank making her moan into my mouth.

"Hmm, I was wondering what's been keeping you so occupied you've not called in three weeks," a clipped tone rings out and we freeze. My hands still on her tits and hers are on my ass. "Are you going to stop sucking face long enough to introduce me to your new friend?" Her tone is a little sweeter this time, but still a bit annoyed.

I pull back while releasing Sookie's glorious tits and wink at her. She looks completely confused and thankfully not pissed that another woman just interrupted us.

"Pamela," I say, turning to look at her. Since Sookie is braless I'm staying in front of her. Pam would love unrestricted Sookie tits way too much.

"Eric," she mocks my serious tone while cocking a well-manicured eyebrow.

"This is Sookie," I look back at Sookie on the counter and give her a soft smile.

"Well hello, _Sookie_," Pam purrs walking over and reaching her hand out. "I'm Pam, an old friend of Eric's. I'm sure he's mentioned me."

"Nice to meet you, Pam," she replies as Pam kisses the back of her hand. "Actually no, he hasn't."

Again with the eyebrow raise from Pam. "Sookie, this is Pam. She's an old friend from high school. She's mostly harmless," I offer.

"Eric why the fuck do you have a black eye?" Pam questions when she takes her eyes off of Sookie.

"Oh... bar fight," I chuckle and Sookie pinches my arm meat. "Sookie's brother socked me in the eye when I congratulated him on being an uncle. He didn't think it was too funny. Oh, you're going to be an uncle by the way..." I give that a moment to set in. Pam is an only child as well.

"Ah..." Her eyes go wide for a moment when it hits her. She quickly bounces back from the shock and eyes Sookie hungrily. "If you like I can do a pelvic exam to be sure," she licks her lips. "I'm very thorough."

Without missing a beat, Sookie snickers behind me before reaching forward to pet my arm. "Mmm, thanks for the offer, but this one has been _very_meticulous."

"Oh, Eric," Pam breathes, her eyes are still devouring Sookie. "Can I _please, _have a taste of her? She's so..."

"No, Pamela," I bark making her look at me finally.

"Fine," she huffs.

"I'm going to get ready," Sookie says and I lean down to kiss her. She knows I have a lot to tell Pam and she's clearly not a threat.

Once Sookie is out of sight Pam smacks me in the arm. "What the fuck, Northman?"

"It just happened," I shrug. "We fucked, neither of us remembers exactly what happened, but there's photographic evidence-"

"I want to see," she cuts me off before motioning for me to continue.

"I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities. I _actually_ _like _her," I emphasize, because I'm hard to please. I always find something wrong with most girls. "We're going to give the relationship a shot."

"I'm sure the D cups and hourglass hips help too," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Pam, not _everything_revolves around sex," I remind her.

"But you certainly were working your way towards it when I walked in." The look I give her tells her she needs to cut the shit. This is serious. "I just hope you know what you're doing. She seems nice enough, but I only had two minutes with her... which is probably more than you had to get her into this mess," she cackles.

"I assure you my stamina is fine," I laugh a little with her.

"Alright," she says when she sobers up from her laughter. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd check on you. I have to get going. Don't be a stranger. I have a niece to spoil." Pam is good to me. She's a bit crass at times, but the absolute best friend I've ever had. Her loyalty is unrivaled.

With a quick hug Pam takes off and I search out Sookie. She's in the shower. Yum.

I knock on the bathroom door and she calls from me to come in. I have a dark curtain so I can't see her, but I hear the water splashing off of her body.

"Baby, can I join you?" I ask as I move the curtain aside.

She looks at me over her shoulder. Her hair is soapy and trailing down her back and I can see the curve of her breast with a hint of nipple. My eyes travel down to see her belly barely protruding, cradling my baby. Her skin is glistening and her fucking ass is... good God, it looks perfect, especially with the way her hips flare. Pam might have been teasing, but her body makes me ache in the best possibly way.

"You're fucking gorgeous," I growl and strip my pants off. I'm already shirtless which makes this easy.

Without hesitation I grab Sookie, turn her and press her up against the tiled wall for a heated kiss. I know there won't be any interruptions this time so I take her hand and guide it to my growing erection. She starts to stroke me, making me moan into her sweet, sexy mouth. My hips thrust forward, searching for more friction and she increases her speed, adding her other hand into the mix, squeezing and twisting in just the right spots.

"Sookie," I growl, "Enough." I pull her hands away before she strokes me to completion.

When I cum it's going to be inside of her.

**SPOV**

I whimper when he makes me stop. His cock is hands down the prettiest cock I've ever seen and I want to do so much more than give him a hand job, but right now I think sucking on him would make me sick and that's the last thing I want. He has good reason to stop me though. His fingers search out my core and he pumps them into me a few times. I think I'm in the beginning stages of the super horny phase and I've been perpetually wet and ready for him. It could just be the sexiness that is Eric Northman.

He spins me around so I'm bracing myself on the wall with my hands. He grabs my hips and pulls them back before lifting my right leg and resting my foot on the edge of the tub. He bends his knees slightly, runs his head along my slit and then pushes into me.

"Oh God," I groan when he's buried to the hilt.

Eric presses into my back and wraps his arms around me as he drives into me over and over again. Each out stroke he hits my spot just right and just as the water starts to cool I lose it. The orgasms I've been having with Eric are insane. They're strong and all consuming. I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or just him, but they feel fucking amazing. Eric finishes shortly after me and pulls me against his chest to kiss the back of my head.

We quickly wash up before the water is completely cold and he hands me a towel once we're out.

"What did your friend have to say?" I ask once I have my red lace bra and panties on.

"Just that she hopes I know what I'm doing. She's nervous for us I think."

"That's to be expected." I pull my pants on and dig a rubber band out of my bag. I'm getting to the point where my pants aren't fitting around my waist so I have to secure them somehow.

"She's a lesbian, just in case... I don't want you thinking anything is going on with her. I've had more than one girlfriend that didn't like her for one reason or another. I want you to like her," he says. It's completely obvious she's gay, but I appreciate him clarifying.

"I think I can handle her. I'm not some little delicate flower. I also think we'll like each other just fine if we each give a hundred percent. I'm more focused on you and the baby right now though."

"Thank you," he whispers, pulling me in for a tight hug. I'm still in only my jeans and bra. Eric isn't wearing a shirt yet and his skin is warm. I like it.

"What for?" I asks, pulling back to look up at him.

"Being so good with me... I'm still getting used to the idea, no matter how confident I sound. You always know the right thing to say." He kisses my head one more time and then we finish getting dressed.

We have a couple hours still before we have to go to my parent's house and I decide I need a nap. I'm exhausted all the time. I've already blow dried my hair, but I haven't styled it, so I undo my pants completely and slip my bra off and pull my tank top back on. I lie down on the couch and within ten minutes I'm out while Eric does Lord knows what in the back of the house.

I wake up to the feeling of Eric's giant hand rubbing my belly. I feel his lips ghost over my skin and he's whispering something so softly I can't hear. It's sweet and I don't want to break the spell so I let him have his moment. After a few minutes he pulls back and I feel him push off the couch to stand up.

I give it a little time before I stretch and get up to find Eric. He's in his room watching T.V. I appreciate he didn't want to wake me.

"Hey," I murmur as I pad into the room and slide onto the bed with him.

"Hey, sleepy head. I was giving you ten more minutes." He kisses my forehead and I snuggle into his chest.

Twenty more minutes of snuggles and we reluctantly get up so we can freshen up and I can get dressed.

We pull into my parent's driveway a few minutes after three and I can almost feel Eric vibrating he's so nervous.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't said much. I've been very headachy and just all around blah. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! **


	13. Two Pink Lines

**Two Pink Lines / Eric Church**

**one means none and we're home free**

**two means three and a diamond ring**

**yeah i wonder what fate is gonna decide**

**we're just sittin' around waiting on two pink lines**

**sitting around waiting on two pink lines**

**yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and thats a fact**

**maybe we'll just leave town and never come back**

**or I could stand there and tell him**

**face him like a man**

**oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand**

**SPOV**

"Sookie, what if they hate me?" Eric asks as we walk up to the front door.

"They won't, I promise. My brother hasn't tainted your name too much, we'll be able to recover," I wink and use my key on the front door.

"We're here!" I call out as we walk in. Mom comes out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh," she grins first thing and walks over to hug me. "Look at you, just glowing."

"Mom, I promise I'm not glowing," I laugh and pull away.

"She does glow," Eric agrees, looking down at me. "And she's beautiful..." he continues to look at me for a moment before turning to my mom. "I'm Eric."

He shakes my mom's hand and she eyes him warily. "Michelle, nice to meet you... Corbett!" she yells over her shoulder. "Come meet Sookie's new boyfriend." Her eyes go right back to Eric and the nerves are back.

I hear my dad make his way through the house. "Hi," he greets. His eyes are on Eric and for once my father isn't squeezing the stuffing out of me. He's too busy sizing up the giant at my side to even notice I'm here.

"Daddy, this is Eric," I introduce and he finally looks at me. "Eric, my father, Corbett."

"Good to meet you sir," Eric says while reaching forward to shake Daddy's hand.

"Yeah, what's with the black eye?" Ugh. My dad doesn't like him already.

"That was Jason, Eric works as a bartender at Hooligans and your son didn't like it when he learned Eric and I are together." I offer as the reason for the black eye. Dad isn't buying it. The look I get from him tells me so.

"Is there a reason Jason doesn't think you guys should be together?"

"Other than he's an overprotective ass, no." Mom ushers us into the living room and I pull Eric to sit down next to me on the love seat. I have our coats hanging over the back and I know my growing stomach is somewhat noticeable in this shirt, but my dad is too busy eyeballing Eric to notice. Mom does though and her eyes go a little wide. Apparently seeing it is more shocking than talking about it on the phone.

"So..." mom starts, trying to break the stare off between my dad and Eric. "Jason said you guys are uh..." _So not helping Mom!_

"Daddy, EricandIaregoingtohaveababy." I blurt out as fast as possible. His reaction to Eric so far is all wrong and I don't like it.

He looks from Eric to me, back to Eric. "Is this why Jason punched you?" Eric nods. "Good."

"Dad!" I admonish, "At least give him a chance."

"What do you expect, Sookie? You bring this kid I've never even heard of to my house and tell me you're having a baby with him. I'd expect this from your brother, not of you and I don't approve." He gets up and leaves the room without another word. Eric is clearly uncomfortable. My mom puts her head in her hands and lets out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I'll talk to him." She pats his shoulder when she walks by and he leans back, closing his eyes. I did not expect this at all.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," I whisper and pull Eric in for a hug. He rests his head on my shoulder and hugs me back.

"I didn't even have a chance to talk to him," he observes and I nod along. "I don't want them to dislike me."

"I know," I kiss his cheek. "I don't know why he's being like this. He'll come around though. My mom seems to be okay with you and she has a lot of sway with him." This makes him chuckle a little which is good.

"Break it up," Mom claps her hands a couple times and we break apart quickly. "Dad will be out in a bit. He's taking a moment to let this sink in."

"Thanks, Mom." I stand up and take Eric's hand to help him.

He follows us into the kitchen and instantly starts drooling. Mom has a chocolate cake she's icing. My favorite and Eric is about to be converted I'm sure.

"I'm making tacos. When I was pregnant with you I craved tacos constantly. The chicken is in the crock pot."

"It smells amazing," Eric praises, making my mom grin. He's already won her over. His handsome face goes a long way I'm learning. Not that his personality is bad, because it's awesome.

"Thank you... why don't you give me a little background on how this whole thing started."

"I like to think of it as a happy accident," I smile over at Eric and I can feel my mom's eyes burning into me. "We've known each other a few years, since he started working at Hooligans. It took a little liquid courage to get us... talking, but once we started it was electric."

A slow smile spreads across Eric's face and my mom is practically cooing. "That pretty much sums it up," he agrees and steps a little closer. "Your daughter is pretty amazing, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"I like to think I raised her to be that way." I have a feeling my mom knows exactly what I meant by "talking" but she's letting it slide. "Thanks for not running when you found out she was pregnant."

"I could never," he starts. "Truthfully, I'm terrified, but I think Sookie and I can figure it out. So far we work well together."

"That's good, if you think Corbett doesn't like you now, you don't want to know how he would've reacted if you didn't take responsibility for this little miracle." She pats my stomach as she says this.

"Eric," my dad joins the party. "Can I talk to you alone?" Fuck me; Daddy's going to kill him.

**EPOV**

Sookie's dad disliking me is all bad. Him wanting to talk alone is worse. I've never been this nervous with a girl's parents. I've also never met a girl's parents as the father of their future grandbaby so this is different all around.

"It's no secret I don't like you," Corbett starts once he has me in the garage. Clearly it's a workshop of sorts for him and there are two chairs, but he doesn't offer one to me. He stands in front of me no taller than five foot nine and looks up at me with the most terrifying look I've ever been on the receiving end of.

"In all fairness, you don't know me well enough to dislike me." I may be terrified, but I have to stick up for myself.

"I know you knocked up my little girl. You defiled my princess and that's all I need to know about you." Seriously, she's twenty-six, it's not like I took her virginity.

"That's not something I can change now. She's amazing, Mr. Stackhouse. She's beautiful and smart, she's funny-"

"Do you intend on marrying her?" Jesus fuck, is this 1952?

"Ah... right now we're just getting to know each other..."

"So my baby girl is good enough to have sex with, but not good enough to marry?"

"That's not what I said," I'm starting to get irritated, but I won't let that show. "We've been a couple for a short time and this pregnancy has surprised us all. I like Sookie a lot, but I'm not going to be bullied into marrying her. You may not like it and the way we're doing things may not be traditional, but if and when I marry her it will be when _we're_ ready. Until that day comes I'm going to do my best to make sure she and the baby are well taken care of. So my intentions with your daughter are to get to know her better, love the child she's blessing me with and when the time comes hopefully she'll agree to marry me because we love each other, not because _you_ think it's what we _need_ to do."

Corbett narrows his eyes at me. "Takes a lot of balls to talk to me like that, kid."

"I will _not_ be bullied."

"You fuck up once... let's just say I own a plot of land that no one would ever be able to find your body on." Shotgun and a shovel, check, just like Sookie said.

"Duly noted," I nod and he turns to walk away. I hope he's going to try, but I can't tell for sure.

When we walk into the kitchen again Sookie is sitting on a stool nibbling on a piece of bread. Without thinking I walk up behind her and rest my hands on her hips as I lean down to kiss her neck. Her mom smiles softly and goes back to chopping lettuce while Corbett makes an un-approving sound and then tells us he's going into the living room. It hasn't escaped my notice that he seems to be giving Sookie the cold shoulder. I don't think _I_ approve of that. I seriously want to go rip that man a new asshole for the way he's acting toward his daughter that he's _oh so protective_ of.

"So, Eric, how'd you get into bartending?" Michelle asks.

"Summer job between sophomore and junior year in college. I needed a way to pay the bills and the bar around the corner from my apartment at the time was hiring. I had zero experience, barely twenty-one, but it was a small dive. Not too busy and it gave me a chance to learn the ropes. The owner was a guy named Ocella and he was a bit of an asshole, but a great bartender and business man. He taught me a lot. Once I graduated I moved home and had to quit. I met the twins when I was working over at Vic's Roadhouse. They apparently liked the way I worked and I was offered the job. I've been at Hooligans almost four years now."

"Well... that's nice, what did you go to school for?"

"Accounting, I hate it, but I have something in case people stop drinking," I chuckle and so does Sookie. Michelle just smiles at me.

"Dinner is ready; I'm going to check with Corbett to see if he's eating with us."

"What did he say?" Sookie asks as soon as Michelle is out of earshot.

"Oh, shotgun and a shovel line, just like you predicted." I'll leave out all of the other bullshit about getting married.

"I didn't expect him to be this upset."

"He'll get over it, I hope. I don't like the way he's acting toward you though," I tell her honestly.

"I'll call him later and we'll work that out. I'm his baby and a daddy's girl and he doesn't want to admit I'm growing up." I don't really care what his reasoning is. I don't like it, but for now it's not my business.

Dinner ends up being just the three of us. Corbett decided he would rather mope around his garage. Sookie and Michelle don't let it bother them. They go on and on gossiping about family stuff and Jason's latest fuck up. Not mentioning the bar fight we got into.

"We should get going, Mom. I have to work in the morning," Sookie says after she finishes her second piece of cake. I just hope that doesn't come up later.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll go tell your dad you're leaving in case he wants to say bye."

"Don't worry about it. When he decides to take his head out of his ass he can call me," Sookie says and Michelle just shrugs.

"It was nice to meet you, and dinner was amazing, thank you." Michelle gives me a tight hug before turning to Sookie and doing the same.

"He'll come around, baby, you know him," she whispers to Sookie, but I still overhear her.

"I know, I just wish it didn't have to be like this at all."

A few more goodbyes and Sookie and I leave. She's quiet on the way back to my house, clearly bothered by Corbett. I hate that I can't do anything to fix it.

* * *

**Thank you for the get well wishes. I'm still wishy washy with my head, but it's getting better! **

**Next up we meet Papa Northman :) Oh and her outfit is on my profile!**


	14. Anything Like Me

**Anything Like Me / Brad Paisley**

**I started wondering who he was going to be**

**And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**

**He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast**

**End up every summer wearing something in a cast**

**He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street**

**He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights**

**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

**It safe to say that I'm gonna get my pay back if he's anything like me**

**EPOV**

It's Tuesday evening, my first day back to work. The black eye is fading and I haven't seen Sookie since she left Sunday evening. Not that two days is a big deal, but it seems to be right now since the baby is growing so fast. However, my dad is supposed to be in the bar tonight. I want to tell him about Sookie.

As usual the bar is slow. Again it's Tuesday and we don't have a shit ton of Tuesday drinkers in the area. It's pushing eight when pops comes walking in.

"Jesus, kid, what happened to your face?" he asks first thing.

"Funny you should ask," I chuckle as I come around the bar to hug him. "I have news," I whisper in his ear. He cocks an eyebrow as he pulls back. It's weird; now that I'm going to be a father I'm seeing my dad differently. The man whose face matches my own, just a little more worn. His height, his bulk and even his hands are just older versions of my own making me wonder if the baby will take after us as well.

"So..." he motions for me to start talking once I've served the few patrons sitting at the bar and set a tall glass of Sierra Nevada in front of him.

"Her name is Sookie," I start and dad smiles after swallowing his first drink. "Blonde, blue eyes, sweetest little thing. You're gonna love her."

"How'd you meet?"

"Met her here actually. She's Claudine's roommate. We've been acquainted for a few years. A few months ago we sort of... well, you're gonna be a grandpa." I stop and that and let him digest what I just said.

"Are you shittin' me, kid?" He's floored. His mouth is gaping; both hands are flat on the bar.

"Nope," I smile.

My father gently puts his beer to the side before he reaches over the bar and damn near yanks me off of my feet he hugs me so hard. My dad loves kids and when I told him I didn't want kids he not so graciously informed me I'm an idiot and that's a stupid ass decision to make so young.

"Next round's on me," he calls out to the bar. Dad is stoked. So are the other guys in the bar.

I get everyone their drinks and dad throws down a fifty. There are only five people in the bar right now. "I take it you're happy?"

"A bit, when I can meet her?" he asks, the perm-a-grin on his face is making me smile.

"This weekend, we can do breakfast Saturday if you and mom are good with that," I suggest.

"Fuck, kid, your mom is going to shit a brick." I laugh when I remember that's exactly what I told Sookie my dad would do.

"Don't tell her about the baby. Just tell her I have a new girl," I ask. "I want to be the one to tell her, but she'll probably notice since she's starting to show. Apparently the baby is big for its age."

"Just like you," he says and takes a drink of his beer. "God, your mom cursed my name for months while you were cookin'. I thought she was going to rip my balls off when you were born. She had you natural and I'm pretty sure that's why you're an only child."

"It's not our fault they like big men," I laugh and go to grab my dad a new beer.

"Got a picture?" he asks and I shake my head no. I've not taken any of her so I grab my phone from my pocket and shoot her a text message asking her to send me one so I can show my dad.

The bar phone rings a few minutes later and Claudine comes out of the back to tell me Sookie is on the phone for me.

"Hey you," I answer when I pick up.

"Hi," I can hear the smile in her voice. "Your dad is there?"

"He is, I told him, he's excited."

"Do you want me to come up? I'm still dressed and I took a long nap earlier." I love that she offered, but I know the smell of the bar makes her sick and I tell her so. "I didn't get sick at all today, but if you really don't want me to…"

"Come up, he's going to love meeting you." We hang up and I don't tell my dad. He'll like the surprise.

She walks through the door fifteen minutes later and smiles at me. I shoot her a wink and nod towards my dad who is currently chatting with Jackson. Gloating about being a grandfather is more like it. She walks up and sits in the barstool next to him. His back is to her, but Jackson glancing back makes him turn around.

"Hi," she smiles.

"Hi," he says to her as I set a 7-Up in front of her.

"Dad, this is Sookie," I introduce him and his eyes go wide.

He spins completely and pulls Sookie into a tight hug. "She is a pretty little thing, kid," he says as he lets her go.

"Baby, this is my father, Stan," I say and he quickly corrects me.

"It's dad to you, little one." A gorgeous smile lights up her face at the same time a deep blush begins to glow on her cheeks.

I come around the bar to greet her now that I can. My dad looks away when I kiss her. I don't half ass it though. I even slip her a little tongue. I shouldn't miss her so much after just two days.

"I've missed you," I whisper against her lips. I don't care who we're giving a show to.

"Mmm, I've missed you too."

**SPOV**

Man, Eric is definitely feeling friendly right now. His dad is right next to us and the way he's kissing me is making me a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he whispers. He lets me go and returns to his perch behind the bar.

"Sookie, I hear the kid here knocked you up," Stan grins at me and it's almost creepy. Eric looks identical to his father so I'm essentially looking at my future if Eric and I stay together.

"Yes," I nod, "It was a bit of a surprise, but I'm learning surprises with Eric aren't so bad."

"He's a good kid... now," Stan tells me. "If that little one is anything like his old man you're in for a few surprises. Eric was a holy terror as a toddler. He screamed and cried for hours if he didn't get what he wanted. He refused to tell us though. Just wouldn't talk until he was ready. I think he was almost two before he said his first word. I'll let his mom tell you all about it though."

"Well I can't wait," I grin. This is far better than the meeting with my dad. Now I feel even worse that my dad was such an ass to Eric. He still hasn't called me and it hurts. I expected better of my father.

"Eric says you guys are coming for breakfast Saturday?" he confirms with me and although we didn't have any concrete plans I nod. "Let me know what you're craving Friday night and I'll make sure you get whatever it is you want."

"I can do that," I agree. I glance at Eric and he's at the other end of the bar talking to a guy around his age. They're laughing about something as he mixes a drink and I find I can easily watch Eric for hours.

Stan and I continue to talk for an hour or so until I start yawning uncontrollably. "Sweetie, you can go," he says. "I didn't mean to keep you out all night."

"Oh, no, I like talking to you. The meeting with my parents didn't go so well. My dad isn't so happy about it."

"No offense, little one, but your dad is a fucking idiot if he's not happy about a new baby. I could understand if you kids were teenagers or something, but you're adults." Stan makes it sound as simple as it should be, but my dad _is_ a bit of an idiot.

"I agree," I sigh. "He'll come around. I just hope it's sooner rather than later. I love him, but I'll put my family above him and that includes Eric now," I say as I look over at Eric again. He catches my eye and winks. He so handsome it hurts.

"You're a good girl, Sookie. I've known you an hour and I can already tell. Let him be stubborn, it's his loss. Plus I'll get more time with you guys this way," he snickers, looking eerily like Eric. Or... I guess Eric looks eerily like him. "Thanks too..."

"For?"

"Taking a chance on the kid. I like to think his mother and I did a decent job raising him, but every now and then he does something idiotic. Truthfully, this could have been one of those situations, but I think this is one of his better fuck ups." Oddly I'm not offended that he's calling the baby a fuck up, because I know he doesn't mean it in a bad way and honestly it is a fuck up. If we weren't so smashed we wouldn't be here now.

"Did he tell you the whole story?"

"Nope, just said you guys had a special night," he teases and nudges my arm.

"Special is a good assessment," I laugh. "I don't know how much we want to tell."

"I don't know how much I want to know."

"Good, that could get awkward," I say with a big yawn.

"Eric," Stan calls his son. "Get your ass over here."

"Yeah, Pop?" he says making his way to our end of the bar.

"Walk your girl out, she's falling asleep on me."

Eric comes around the bar after making sure everyone is taken care of. Stan gives me a big hug, not too tight because he said he's scared to hurt the baby. He's a sweet, sweet teddy bear of a man. I think even if Eric and I don't work out Stan would still treat me just as sweet. I also see where Eric gets every bit of his goodness.

"Thanks for coming up," Eric whispers as he presses me against my car door. "He's so in love with you."

"I'll be honest, I'm a little smitten with him," I smile.

"Watch it, _little one_," he teases. "I might start to get jealous of the old man."

"I would never step on your mom's toes."

"That's sweet of you." With every word Eric's lips brush against mine. Our eyes are closed and we're completely lost in each other.

Eric's tongue flicks out, licking my top lip before he gently bites down on my bottom lip. I open my mouth for him so he can slip his tongue inside. The slow, tender caress melts me a little. His hands find their way to my hair and he tugs my beanie off, setting it on the roof of my car so he can thread his fingers through my locks.

"Is there any way I can talk you into going to my place?" he asks me when he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"I can't, I have to work in the morning and I'm too tired to go home and get a bag." It's already past ten and I have to wake up at five-thirty.

"Can I come to you?" he pleads.

"Mmm," I kiss him again. "I don't know…"

"I just want to sleep next to you guys." I love that he already thinks of the baby as its own person. A lot of men don't get that.

"Okay, tell Claudine, she can let you in."

"Thank you," he wraps his arms around me, hugging me just as tight as Stan.

* * *

**Hey all, I still feel like crap… boo **

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. If you don't already follow me, I threw this up on wordpress yesterday too. Her outfit is on my profile**


	15. Feels So Right

**Feels So Right / Alabama**

**Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high**

**You're loving me so easy, you're wish is my command**

**Just hold me close and love me, tell me it won't end**

**Mmm feels so right. Feels so right.**

**SPOV**

I start to wake up when my bed shifts. Eric drops a kiss on my shoulder and wraps his arm around my waist. I can feel he's in only his boxers as his bare chest is touching my upper back and the hair on his legs is tickling my thighs.

"Mmm, hey," I mumble into the darkness.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispers and kisses the back of my head.

I comply and the next thing I know my alarm is blaring and Eric is reaching over me to slam his hand on the snooze button. The nausea hits me like a ton of bricks and I shoot out of bed, slamming the bathroom door behind me. I did so well yesterday. I didn't throw up once and already today is starting off shitty. The only good thing is I have my very own farm boy in my bed that will snuggle the hell out of me when I'm done. Fuck work today, if I'm already throwing up there's no way I'll make it through the day – not to mention cuddling into the giant in my bed sounds way more appealing.

A half hour later I'm done throwing up and my teeth are brushed. I grab my cell phone off the charger and call Sam to let him know I won't be in today. He's super understanding and has watched me run to the bathroom way too many times.

I re-enter my room and Eric is still out like a light. He's on his back, snoring lightly with one arm under his head and the other across his toned tummy. He looks like a damn statue there, chiseled and perfect. Life is so not fair sometimes, no one man should be allowed to look that good. I decide I can use a little more sleep so I get back onto my side of the bed and the second I'm settled Eric turns to spoon in behind me again, almost like a reflex. He's so unreal to me, just nice and sweet and perfect all around. I've yet to find any flaws and it scares me. Something's gotta give somewhere. It doesn't seem like it's going to happen though. He cares for me and this baby, he acts like the only place he wants to be is by my side. It's obvious he gets it from Stan, such an awesome man.

Suddenly I find myself crying. I'm not sad obviously, but too goddamn emotional for my own good.

"Baby, are you crying?" I feel him murmur against my hair.

"No," I lie.

"Why?" he ignores the lie.

"I don't know."

"Then don't do it." Yeah, as if it's just that simple.

"I can't help it," I sob.

Eric holds me a little tighter and nuzzles into my hair, trying to comfort me. It doesn't help; I'm still a blubbering mess. "I can sing to you, but that might make you cry more," he chuckles, making me laugh a little through the tears.

"Then don't do that." I turn in his arms and he cradles my head to his chest.

"I don't deal with crying women well, just so you know," he informs me.

"You deal with me just fine."

"Nah, it's all for show. I'm cringing inside," he laughs and kisses my forehead. "Your tears terrify me."

"I would've never guessed." I'm starting to calm down now as he rubs my back, holding me as close as possible.

"Oh, fuck me," he groans and lets me go to flop on his back.

"Is that an invitation?" I ask, truly curious.

"How in the hell am I supposed to deal with a crying baby when I'm having a hard time getting through your tears?" Very valid point.

"You'll find a way," I say with confidence and I climb on top of him, straddling his hips. I lie down on his chest while I can and he continues to rub my back.

"You sound so sure."

"I am," I shrug the best I can and kiss his chest.

"My dad spilled the beans last night. He was hammered and my mom came to pick him up. The second she walked into the bar Dad blurted it out."

"He did seem a little excited about it."

"My mom burst into tears, don't be surprised if she calls you today," he informs me.

"How does she have my number?" I query.

"She asked for it, I can't tell my mom no," he says matter of factly.

"Thanks for the heads up." I sit up since the light pressure on my tummy is getting to be too much.

"Sook, you can't move around that much on top of me," he groans and grabs onto my thighs.

"You mean like this?" I ask and rock my hips over him. I'm wearing thin pajama pants and I know the heat from my core is making him hard. He feels good under me.

"Fuck, just like that..." he closes his eyes and thrusts up slightly.

"Mmm, yeah?" I hum as I rock a little harder, making sure his cock runs the length of my slit through the fabric.

"You're playing with fire," he growls as his hands slide up my sides to cup my breasts.

"Maybe I like the heat," I purr and cover his hands, making him pinch my nipples.

"Baby are you playing hooky from work so you can fuck me?" The playful look in his eyes only fans the flames.

"What better reason to call out sick?"

"If you're not naked in five seconds..." I rip my tank top off and move to pull my shorts off as he loses his boxers.

Before I can straddle him again, Eric is rolling over so he's at my side. His lips suction onto my nipple while his hand strokes my stomach. "Baby, touch me," I plead. My hormones are already at it.

"Like this?" he asks while wiggling his finger against my core.

"Mmm, yes," I moan and spread my legs a little wider.

**EPOV**

Fucking horny Sookie is almost too much for me. She's writhing and moaning as I finger fuck her. I'm sure she's going to wake up Claudine, but I don't fucking care right now. Her back is arched, forcing her tits into the air. Her nipples are like little pink pebbles, tipping her breasts and they taste fucking amazing.

I start to kiss down her stomach making her shiver a little as my morning scruff tickles her. The second I'm close enough I pull my fingers out and latch onto her juicy little cunt.

"Oh... fuuuuck," she moans as I slide my tongue through her folds, splitting her pretty little pink lips open.

"Oh fuck is right," I agree as I start to circle her swollen clit with the tip of my tongue.

She threads her fingers through my hair, holding me in place as I flick my tongue over her clit before sliding down to her opening and circling her core.

"What the fuck did I do without your mouth?" she asks. She seems completely serious so I shrug.

I use my hand to part her lips as I lick her little nub. I start to push my middle finger into her, rubbing when I find her sweet spot. The sounds she's making... I have no words for them. This girl is way too fucking sexy for her own good and she's all mine now.

I continue to suck and lick her until she starts to tug harder on my hair. I've added a second finger and they're moving in and out slowly and she's bucking her hips up to get more friction. A soft, raspy sound is coming from her mouth and I can feel her coming undone around my fingers.

"Mmm," I hum into her pussy. The vibrations make her gasp and tug a little harder, trying to pull me off of her. She's begging me to fuck her, begging me to end the torture on her clit.

I keep my fingers inside as I slither up her body, careful not to put too much pressure on her. Her knees drop to the side, opening her up nice and wide, ready to take me. The second I pull my fingers out, I'm driving my solid length into her heated core. She's so fucking wet right now, taking everything I have to give with ease. Her pussy feels like fucking velvet wrapped around my shaft, stroking me gently as I pump in and out.

Sookie's arms come up to wrap around my back. She's trying to pull me down on top of her, but I'm scared. "Eric, kiss me," she pleads. How can I tell her no? Those big blue eyes and those full, pink lips begging me to touch them with my own.

I lean down, not applying full pressure, and slip my tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on my lips. My hips are steadily moving up and down, the friction of my shaft sliding into her over and over is starting to wear on me. I know Sookie is getting close again, I'm already learning her tells and the way her mouth is devouring mine as she breathes heavily through her nose is enough to let me know she's about to cum hard… so am I.

She breaks the kiss and arches into me as she orgasms. My lips find their home on her neck and I pump into her a few more times before spilling my seed deep inside of her.

"I'm pretty sure that was the best orgasm of my life," she giggles as I pull out and lie next to her, snuggling onto her side.

"I don't think I can argue," I kiss her neck and revel in the shivers running through her body as I rub her belly.

"Can we go back to sleep?" she asks. I check the clock and see it's barely seven a.m. and we've already had a round of sex that puts most porn stars to shame.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Mmm, yay," she sighs and her eyes drift closed. I watch her for a while as she slips into a restful sleep.

When I wake up again Sookie is completely wrapped around me. I'm on my stomach and she's practically on top of me. Her bare tits on my back a feeling I can get used to. I have to pee so I wiggle out from under her, trying not to wake her.

I have to wait for the late morning wood to go away before I can pee. I shouldn't even have it since Sookie and I had sex a couple hours ago. Jesus, this woman is going to be the death of me. I'm losing oxygen to the brain when all of my blood is animating my cock.

"I don't think I want to get out of bed today," she groans when I come out of the bathroom, still very naked.

"Then stay right where you are. I can get you anything you need," I offer and slip under the covers again.

"You're awesome," she grins. Her eyes are mostly closed. "What time do you work?"

"Five, we have time to relax."

She doesn't say anything more. She wraps around me again and we lay in silence for at least twenty minutes before she gets up to go to the restroom. While she's in there I get up and pull my pants on. I'm starving and know Sookie must be too.

It's Claudine's house too so I feel weird digging around the kitchen, but Sookie is more important. I make her some toast, leaving it dry and I'm just turning on a pan for eggs when Sookie finds me. She has my t-shirt on with her yoga pants. She's looks perfect. I love that she doesn't worry about fixing her hair. Sookie's bed head is ridiculously sexy and according to her I'm ridiculously sexy when I'm standing in a kitchen, making her breakfast. Win/win.

* * *

**Hey all… I swear I will get to review replies one day! Gah, with not feeling good and being stupid busy I have no time. I do love and appreciate every single one though! **


	16. Mama's Table

.

**Mama's Table / the Oakridge Boys**

**When we got down on our luck it seemed like it held us up**

**you could always feel the love in mama's table**

**It was the center of the best times I remember**

**Sometimes the only thing that brought us all together**

**Grandma passed it down when I was in a cradle**

**It's in my kitchen now but it's still my mama's table**

**EPOV**

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't called you," I tell Sookie. We're getting ready to go to my parents' house and she's trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

"Do you really think she'll like me? And Stan wasn't just drunk was he? Is he going to hate me sober?" I don't know why she's so worried. My parents already love her.

"Sookie, chill, they love you."

"I thought my dad would be cool with this too, but he still hasn't called, so you never know." I'm still mad at her dad for being such a dick.

"Will you shut your face?" I chuckle and kiss the back of her head. "I'm going to the living room."

She spent the night at my house even though I was working and that makes me happy. I'm glad she felt comfortable being in my house alone. That means when we're ready moving in won't be too bad.

My phone rings pulling me from my thoughts of Sookie moving in. It's my dad.

"Hey, Pop," I answer.

"Why aren't you here yet?"

"Sookie is still getting ready," I tell him. The irritated sound he makes tells me he thinks it's my fault somehow. If you take in account the baby made her throw up and I made her pregnant it is my fault in a roundabout way. Just not the way he's thinking.

"Well hurry it up, your mother is driving me nuts and I need to see that little one again. She's adorable, kid."

"Dad, do _not _hit on my baby mama," I laugh.

"No, of course not. I just want to know her," he assures me even though he knows I'm just teasing.

"We'll be on our way in ten minutes."

"Alright," he says and hangs up.

"Baby, what did you do to my dad?" I question her as I rejoin her in the bathroom. She's just finishing her makeup. "You charmed the shit out of him somehow. He just called to see where we are because he wants to see _you_."

"Oh... so I guess he really does like me."

"No shit, that's what I've been trying to tell you." I leave the bathroom again and a couple minutes later she comes out, purse in hand.

We arrive at my parents' house twenty minutes later and my dad is conveniently in the front yard doing absolutely nothing it looks like.

"There you guys are," he says as he opens Sookie's door for her. She's not even standing all the way when he pulls her in for a hug.

"Hi, Stan," Sookie laughs.

"Dad," he corrects.

"Hi, Dad." She hugs him back and then the two of them start walking off without me. My dad wants to know everything he's missed this week. Shit, you'd think this is _his_ baby with how attentive he is. I wonder if he was like this with mom.

Mom greets us as soon as we walk in. Sookie is once again wrapped in tight hug. Mom is a bit taller than Sookie and my poor girl looks so tiny next to her.

"Mom this is Sookie," I say as I kiss her cheek. "Sook, this is my mother, Isabelle."

"You kids ready to eat?" Dad asks, breaking up the hug-fest.

"Always," Sookie grins and rubs her belly. She's not wearing jeans for once and you can clearly make out the little bump. I love it.

My mom takes our coats while Sookie and I go into the kitchen. There's a breakfast nook and I sit at the table while pulling Sookie down to sit on my lap. Unlike her prudish parents my parents don't give a fuck about PDA's and are fine with me touching and snuggling my girl. Hell, they're way worse than I could ever be.

"You know I can sit in my own chair," she whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I like you here though," I shrug and rub her back a little. She's on my left side so I'll be able to eat still. Dad never sits while he eats so the whole thing is rather informal. Sookie takes her own chair anyway, ignoring my grumbles.

We get through breakfast fairly quickly. I'm tired from working late, and I have to go back tonight and Sookie is just always tired so I let my parents know we won't be staying long. Sookie really didn't have to take all that time getting ready, but she insisted.

My mother decides she needs to be awkward. "So when will we need the truck to move you?" she asks Sookie. "With Stan and Eric we can probably get you packed and moved in a weekend. Shouldn't wait too long though, you moving while pregnant is certainly no fun."

"Um..."

"Mom, she's not moving in," I inform her. "Sookie and I haven't been together that long and it would just be weird."

"But... how are you going to raise a baby separately?" she asks, truly confused.

"We'll figure it out, Mom, I promise."

She thinks about it for a few minutes before responding. "I just don't get it." she eventually says and shakes her head. "You know by the time the baby is here Eric won't leave you alone," she says to Sookie who nods. "Then you should just get it out of the way now. I just think it makes more sense."

We have nothing. She makes a good point, but neither of us wants to admit it.

"Is, leave 'em alone. They'll figure it out in their own time." I love my dad. I also love that my mom seems to have a similar view as Corbett, but isn't threatening Sookie for not being ready.

"I know, I'm just sayin'." She shakes her head and gets up, disappearing into the back of the house only to come out a few minutes later with a small folded yellow quilt.

She hands it to Sookie who opens it up and starts crying. I know what it is; I just haven't seen it in years.

**SPOV**

Even if Eric thought he didn't want to be involved with this baby, in meeting his parents I know he was wrong. These people are so… wonderful, kind, loving, all of it. No one with parents like the Northman's would be able to walk away from a child they knew was theirs. Hell, Stan would talk him into raising it even if it wasn't his. I hit the baby daddy jackpot. Now I'm here crying like a baby when Isabelle hands me this quilt. It's plain and yellow with little bumblebees all over it and 'Baby Northman' embroidered in big bold fancy script through the middle. It's clearly old and well used, but still in great shape.

"That was Eric's, Stan's before that. Eric's great-grandmother stitched it before Stan was born, its gender neutral so it'll work no matter what your little peanut is." I set the quilt on the table and stand up to hug Isabelle.

"Mom," Eric chuckles. "She cries enough, you're just making it worse."

"Well, it was going to happen regardless, hush your mouth, boy," she chides.

"Something else was bound to make me cry, Eric."

"I know," he says, "I just don't like it when it's avoidable."

"Did you know your son is terrified of tears?" I ask Isabelle.

"Probably because he cried so much as a baby. Seriously, he would just cry for hours on end, for no good reason. Just to cry. I don't think he smiled until he was three," she laughs.

"Fuck this shit," he grumbles. "Dad, let's go find a game or something."

"Oh, there goes the boo boo lip," she calls as he exits the room. "My precious boy."

"You know this one time when Eric was about a year old we had some friends over around the holidays. He was just walking then and he was only saying a few small words, but mostly it was just jibber-jabber. Well, Stan and I were in the living room having a conversation with our guests and Eric comes toddling in and back then his hair was so light it was hard to see even though he had a ton of it," Isabelle says with a nostalgic look on her face. "Anyway, in he comes and tugs on Stan's pant leg to get his attention. He starts asking for juice and Stan tells him to keep his shorts on, but of course Eric was never very good about being patient when he saw something he wanted.

"He kept demanding juice but the adults just kept right on talking. Eric gave up and toddled into the kitchen and the next thing you know," Isabelle starts to laugh as she remembers her story, "He comes back, dragging along a gallon container of apple juice and his little cup. He set them both down in front of Stan and waited while we all had a good laugh. My boy gets what he wants…" That is something I'm learning little by little.

"Another time," she starts, "I was awoken by Stan yelling… so mad he was stuttering. He told me to get up and see what MY son had done. I went into Eric's room ─ the floor, toys and Eric were covered in chocolate pudding and ketchup. He was giggling and said 'It was the Chocolate Monster...he made such a mess!' Stan said to check the kitchen ─ there were chocolate/ketchup footprints all over the floor and dollops of the mess in the refrigerator, cabinets... Valuable lesson learned ─ never, ever turn your back on a ...well, I think he was 3 ─ year old."

"With the way this one is being so far I'm pretty sure it takes after its dad," I laugh.

"Heaven help you," she laughs with me.

Isabelle goes on to tell me a few more epic Eric stories. By the time the boys come back I'm crying for a whole different reason. "Laughing at my expense?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course," I smile up from my chair and he leans down to kiss me.

"Keep that up and you'll be working on number two before one is teething," Stan says, "Not that I'm complaining. The more the merrier."

"Dad, one is enough for now," Eric comments and then asks me if I'm just about ready. He wants to nap before work.

With a few strong hugs and promise to call or see Isabelle three times a week Eric and I get into his car and drive back to his house. Once back at the house Eric asks if I'm tired, for once I'm not.

"Why don't you go nap. I'll figure something out for dinner," I tell him and kiss his chin.

"You really won't come lay down with me?"

"Nope," I smile up at him and shoo him into the bedroom.

He has three hours before he has to work. Anything I make will probably take no more than a half an hour.

I'm looking in the fridge when my phone rings. I grab it from the counter and see its Amelia. Shit, I haven't called Amelia in weeks. So much has happened I haven't even thought about it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, stranger, where have you been?" she asks first thing.

"Oh, you know, around," I tell her.

"Yeah… still sick?" she questions. I hate that I've completely forgotten about her, but things have been a little weird.

"Not sick exactly… just… a little pregnant."

Silence.

"Amel─"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"Who the hell have you been fucking?"

"Um… Eric?" I respond almost as a question.

"Eric who─ Oh! The bartender? The supermodel?" she practically yells. "How in the fuck did you get into _those_ pants? Not that you're bad, but Jesus, are you joking me?"

"Uh… no, not joking… unless you think puking my guts up twenty-four-seven and crying at the drop of a hat is funny?"

"Oh, God, no that's not funny at all, but you're really… pregnant?"

"Yes," I sigh. "Sorry I haven't called. I've been a little preoccupied."

"I guess that's understandable, but shit, Sook…" she trails off.

"I know."

"How's Eric dealing with it? He knows right?" she fires at me.

"Oh… he knows," I tell her. "He's accepting we're… dating."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You're _dating_ Eric the supermodel bartender?" She's yelling again. Her excitement is scary at times.

"Well, I _am_ having his baby. It's only fair that we try this dating thing out," I say.

"Do your families know?" she inquires.

"Yes, my dad is being a shit, everyone else seems happy. Jason punched him in the eye. We haven't heard from him since." I inform her.

"Jason is an assface; I'm not really _that _surprised." She goes on and on about what a dick Jason is, but I stop listening. Eric walks into the room shirtless sporting a goofy grin and a tent in his boxers. I have more important things to think about.

"Hey, Ames, I uh… I have to go," I say and hang up before she can asks why. Eric is scooping me up in his arms and setting me on the counter before I can even set the phone down.

"I'm finding it more and more difficult to sleep without you next to me," he whispers against my lips.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, yep," he kisses me again.

Eric then proceeds to show me sleeping isn't all he wants to do with me. I have to promise to take him dinner later because his missing me in bed turns into him being ten minutes late for work.


	17. She's In Love With the Boy

**She's In Love With the Boy / Trisha Yearwood**

**My daddy said you wasn't worth a living**

**When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick**

**But he was wrong and honey you are too**

**SPOV**

It's Saturday morning. I haven't seen my parents in three weeks. My mom has called a few times, but not a peep from my dad. He hasn't even told my mom to say hi to me. If I'm being honest it hurts quite a bit. I'm an adult, I had consensual sex and now I'm going to raise a baby with this amazing man who only seems to get better with time. His parents have accepted me and this awkward situation with open arms. I don't think asking my dad to at least hear us out and think about it is too much.

I call my mom and tell her I'm coming over. Eric is asleep and I'm certain my dad won't even look at me if he's with me.

When I walk into the house it's quiet. I know they're home though. I make my way into the kitchen and find my mom reading at the table with a cup of coffee and a croissant in front of her.

"Hey Mom," I say when she doesn't look up at me.

"One second, baby." She must be at a good part in the book.

I take it upon myself to grab my own croissant. I know my mom drinks decaf, so I would grab some coffee too, but it's been giving me heartburn. I'm learning pregnancy sucks balls.

"Sorry, needed to finish that chapter," she finally says, putting the book down. "How's things with the baby?" Thankfully someone in my family cares.

"Getting better. I'm able to keep most things down now."

"That's good, how's Eric doing?"

"He's good," I smile. "He still insists we're having a boy and he bought his 'it's a boy' cigars already. Just for that I hope it's a girl... he got one for Daddy too." Optimistic Eric keeps saying my dad will come around before the baby gets here. He says if not he'll sick Stan on him. No one can handle Stan when he has a point to make apparently. He's made it a point to tell me my dad is a fucking idiot at least five times now.

"Good luck with that. I've been working on him," she says just above a whisper so he won't overhear.

"Where is he?" I question.

"Garage, like always," she sighs and I just want to hug her.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I say and get up to find him.

"Hey Daddy, what are you working on?" I ask when I find him hunched over his work bench. I'm greeted with a grunt. He doesn't look at me at all, just continues on with whatever it is he's doing.

"Dad," I say a little firmer. He doesn't look at me still. "You're really so angry you aren't talking to me?"

"Just don't have anything to say to you," he shrugs without looking at me.

"Great," the tears are flowing now. "Well, I'm doing good. The baby is healthy so far and Eric─" I'm jump when he drops his sanding block on the table ─ hard. "So, is your problem that I'm pregnant or that I'm pregnant by Eric ─ who you don't know enough about to pass judgment."

"I know all I need to know about him," he says, finally looking at me. He looks mad, but I'm mad too. His ignorance is maddening.

"What, that he treats me like a queen and loves this baby more than anything? That even though it was unconventional he is welcoming me _and our baby_ with an open heart?" I snap.

"I know his _type_," he snaps back. "He's a _bartender_ Sookie. He has women throwing themselves at him all the time. How long is it going to take before he leaves the pregnant one at home while he's off with some other tramp?" _I think he just called me a tramp! _

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Watch you lang─"

"No, Daddy, fuck you and your asshole ideas of who _you_ think Eric is. You don't know a fucking thing about him. Furthermore, I'd hope you knew _me_ and trusted _me _enough to know I wouldn't be around someone like that." And then it dawns on me. "Let me guess, you've talked to Jason about him?" The guilty look says it all. Also that he's still choosing to trust Jason over me. "I don't even care what Jason said. This is _your _loss, Daddy. So fuck you and when you pull head out of your ass you better hope I'm in a forgiving mood because none of this is about Eric or even me. It's about this baby," I say, resting my hand on my rapidly growing belly. "I'm so disappointed in you right now."

I turn on my heel and walk out of the garage. Fuck him. I have my mom and the Northmans to give me enough love and support. Stan is right; my dad is a fucking idiot.

I say a quick goodbye to my mom. She doesn't want me to go, but I remind her that if _Corbett_ comes into the house I may punch him in the fucking face. I've _never _been as hurt and angry as I am now.

I get two blocks away and I start crying so hard I have to pull over. My phone chimes and I pick it up to see a text from Eric.

Baby Daddy: How's it going over there?

Instead of texting I call.

"Hey you," he answers. I sniff. "What the fuck happened?"

"My dad happened. I kinda blew up on him," I admit.

"What did he say?"

"That he knows your type," I sigh.

"And what type is that?" he growls.

"Jason talked to him; I'll give you one guess..."

"And you stuck up for me?" he asks, a little awed.

"You're the father of my child, Eric, what do you expect?" I question. He would do it for me.

"I don't know..."

"Well just know I got your back," I smile a little. Even though he can't see me, he can hear it. "I don't deal with stupidity well and Corbett is being stupid."

**EPOV**

I don't know why it surprises me that Sookie sticks up for me. I just hate that she's in a position to have to stick up for me. Lord only knows what Jason said to Corbett about me. Little fucking prick, I should've knocked him out when I had the chance.

"Just come home, baby," I rasp. After her shittacular morning she needs some snuggles and possibly pancakes.

"Okay," I can tell she's calmed down, making me feel better.

When she gets home ─ technically she's not living here, but she will be soon enough. I haven't asked her to move in, but I think we both know it's happening sooner rather than later. Anyway, she comes into the house and I cringe a little when I see her tear streaked face. Sookie is beautiful and seeing her so sad and miserable makes my heart ache. She doesn't deserve what her dad is putting her through. The sad thing is, I know where Jason got it from.

"Come here," I say as I greet her at the front door. I pull her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead. The dam breaks and she sobs so hard she literally trembling in my arms. "Shh, baby, I got you..." I whisper.

I let her cry for a few minutes before I guide her to the couch. I take a seat and pull her down onto my lap. Sookie just rests her head on my shoulder as the tears die out.

"Sorry," she says softly.

"For what?" I ask, stroking her hair back.

"Drama and crying," she admits and I shake my head as I kiss her head again.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry," she whispers after a few minutes.

"Go take you clothes off," I tell her. "Get into bed, I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

She climbs off of my lap and I watch as she walks down the hallway. All I can think is she's mine, that's _my _girl. She's amazing and fuckhead is hurting her. I want to go kick Corbett's ass for making my girl cry. Obviously I won't since that's her dad, but God I want to.

After I calm down a bit I follow her into the room. I never put a shirt on so I crawl into bed. The second she feels the shift on the mattress she rolls to face me and nuzzles into my chest.

"I might come up to the bar tonight," she mumbles into my chest. "I just don't feel like being alone."

"You know you're always welcome, just remember it's a Saturday so it's going to be busy," I remind her.

"I'll go in the back if I have to. I just need to be near you." My heart swells a little and I feel my arms constricting tighter around her.

"I think that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," I tell her honestly and tilt her face up to mine for a kiss. "You are an amazing little thing, Sookie."

She blushes and nuzzles into my chest again without responding. Seeing as she obviously just wants to be held, that's what I'm going to do. It takes all of five minutes before I feel her body sag against me and her hold loosen. I roll her onto her back and scoot so my head is resting next to hers on the pillow. I rub light circles on her belly until I fall asleep too. I didn't even know I was tired.

When I wake up again I feel Sookie staring at me. "You smile in your sleep," she whispers before I even open my eyes.

"Well I was dreaming about a _very _sexy little blonde girl," I say as I crack an eye open. My voice is still low and sleepy. "Big blue eyes," I continue, "Big round ti─" I'm cut off with a playful smack in the arm.

"I don't know who this trollop is, but she better keep her big tits out of your dreams," she scolds. The smile she can't restrain makes my heart beat a little faster. She's gorgeous.

"Aww, baby you know it's only your big round tits I dream about," I reinforce while pulling her closer. "You're the star of all my dreams, whether I'm awake or asleep."

"I think you just earned yourself an orgasm of your choosing," she deadpans. Her leg hooks over my hip and I can tell by the smoldering look in her eye just what kind of mood she's in. I hope to Christ this isn't just pregnancy hormones. I have a feeling I'm going to get addicted to this girl and her libido.

"What do you mean by 'of my choosing'?" I ask. I'm unclear about that.

"I mean you get to have it _however_ you like, _wherever_ you like," she purrs. Her hand is rubbing my bare hip bone, dipping into the back of my pants on each pass.

"I..." I was just given free access to all of her. What the fuck is one to do with that? "Does it have to be right now?" I really need to think. "Can I just have a regular O now and cash in my special O later?"

"Hmm," she hums. "I think that can be arranged."

With that I proceed to devour my little vixen. I'm learning quickly that every orgasm with Sookie is always special and fucking spectacular.

* * *

**Howdy!**

**Sorry, yesterday I wasn't feeling all that great still. I'm feeling a bit better today. I forgot to mention the baby Eric stories came from Makesmyheadspin and Padore. I giggled so hard when I read them. Outfits for 16 and 17 are on my profile. **


	18. For Once In My Life

**For Once In My Life / Garth Brooks**

**for once in my life I have someone who needs me,**

**someone I needed so long**

**for once unafraid I can go where love leads me,**

**somehow I know I'll be strong**

**for once I can touch what my heart used to dream of**

**long before I knew (long before I knew)**

**someone warm like you**

**EPOV**

Sookie's appointment is today. I've been anxious to see the baby and hear him again for weeks now. Sookie's belly is starting to grow a lot more rapidly now so I imagine we'll be able to see a pretty good picture of my little guy.

Sookie is once again leaving work early, only this time she's coming to my place so we can drive together. I haven't seen her in three days and I'm dying. So many changes have taken place over the last month. So many new feelings are growing it's insane. I don't think I'm in love with her just yet, but there are definitely things I love about Sookie and I think she feels the same way.

There's a knock on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. I assume it's Sookie so I yell for her to come in. I'm right. She comes in and she looks so beautiful. She has the pregnancy glow that makes me want to snuggle and kiss on her all day. That could be her natural Sookie glow though.

"Hey, how was work?" I ask her.

"Good, nothing crazy," she shrugs as she approaches me.

"Mmm," I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in close to kiss her neck. "That's good... I've missed you."

"Yeah?" I nod into her neck as my sweetly drop a few more kisses on her soft skin. "Well I've missed you too."

"Are you staying the night?" I told her I wanted her too since I'm off, she just said we'll see.

"I am, my bag is still in the car."

"Good," I whisper against her lips now that I've reached them.

I don't give her a chance to respond as my tongue slips through the seam of her lips. Her warm, inviting mouth coaxes a groan and an involuntary hip thrust from me. My hands travel down her back to her ass where I firmly grip and try to pull her as close as possible.

"Sweetheart, we need to go," she tells me as she breaks the kiss. I pout, but pull away.

We lock up and head out. It only takes us about ten minutes to get to the hospital - which I'll use as an argument if needed when I ask Sookie to move in. I'm closer. The wait goes pretty much the same. I'm playing with Sookie's fingers while she flips through a magazine until we're called. Once we're in, Sookie hops up on the table and sits while we wait. Oh, she's gained two pounds on top of the three she'd lost. I'm pretty happy about that.

Dr. Ludwig comes in and I'm all smiles. I get to hear my baby again. I've looked into a fetal monitor so I can hear the heartbeat at home, but ultimately decided against it. My dad would be over constantly trying to hear too and that would interrupt my Sookie time. Ooh, and most likely my naked time. Fuck that.

"Eric," Sookie snaps and points to the monitor.

"Oh wow," I gasp.

The last time I could barely make out a speck on the screen. Now I see so much more. His little profile is crazy and makes this even more real than the heartbeat blaring in the room. I can see his little nose and fingers.

"This is the spine," Dr. Ludwig points out. If I could take my eyes off of the nose I would've noticed on my own.

"Jesus, Sook, you have an actual little person inside." I knew this, but seeing it is so crazy!

"Well I hope so. I'd hate to have been so sick for nothing," she jokes. I don't laugh.

"It's early yet, but let's see if we can find a gender," Ludwig offers and my eyes focus a little harder on the monitor. She gets a perfect shot of the foot, but no gender. Boo.

Once again I'm bummed when she takes the wand away, but she's printed pictures for me. She's gotten extra so I can give one or two to my parents. Sookie is giving one to her mom, but Michelle will be getting strict orders to keep it away from Corbett. Not from Sookie, from me. He doesn't deserve to feel the joy that we're feeling. I despise that man.

Sookie decides she wants pizza again. This is probably going to now be our appointment day ritual. I call up the place on the way home since we know what we want and I happen to have the number programmed in my phone. Sookie calls me King Bachelor for that one.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"I was thinking," I say once we're sitting in the kitchen eating cheese sticks. Alexei didn't deliver this time so there was no awkward ogling.

"Mmm, bout what?" she asks with her mouth full.

"I'm going to ask for a weekend off soon and was hoping we could use the time to uh... move you... in... here..." I have no idea how she's going to respond.

She swallows her food. Set the rest of the cheese stick down and just looks at me, making me nervous as fuck.

**SPOV**

I don't know why I'm surprised. I've known this was coming. Isabelle made it clear she liked the idea and although Eric shut her crazy ideas down, the look on his face told me he didn't think she was crazy at all.

"I'll talk to Claudine," I finally say after I digest his request.

"You will?" He seems shocked.

"I will," I nod.

"You'll move in... just so we're clear?" he asks again.

"Yes..."

"Like your stuff will share a space with my stuff and the baby will be in the room next to _us_ full time?"

"If I have to say yes one more time I'm changing my mind." That's all Eric needs. He drops his pizza on the counter and takes the two short steps to close the distance between us.

"Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have knocked you up?" I nod. He's told me a few times. "Seriously, Sookie, this whole situation screams paternity test on Maury because one of us fucked up that night. Or both of us..."

"I think it was just meant to be," I say.

"What do you remember about that night?" he probes. This is something we've not talked about.

"Not much, I remember your whispers of how beautiful you thought I was," I blush, "I remember yanking my panties off and grabbing a condom - which apparently didn't work - and kissing you. The feel of the kiss is more like it. I know it was you because I feel the same way when we kiss now," I admit, blushing a little more.

"Baby, we didn't use a condom," he informs me. "When I took a piss the next morning there was... evidence that we didn't."

"I remember rolling it on," I state matter of factly.

"I must have rolled it right off then. I don't know why I would've done that though." He looks just as lost as I feel.

"I wonder what else Claude knows," I say. I don't think Eric has talked to him since the night we found out which is insane since he's Eric's boss... partly.

"I might bite the bullet and talk to him. Or I can have Claudine talk to him about it... I wonder if Ginger saw something?" he says. "She didn't talk to me until we broke up outside of her apartment building when I dropped her off.

"Do you really want to know bad enough to talk to her?" I query. "I should just warn you, my hormones are all outta whack. I could grow a jealousy bone and try to kick your ass for talking to some bitch you fucked in the past." I don't think it'll happen, but he should be warned. Just in case.

"That might be sexy," he purrs. "Feisty, jealous Sookie... yeah, I think I like it." He takes his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling through his contacts. "Shit, I deleted her."

"Good," I say, cocking my head to the side. "I don't think I'd want to fight like that while pregnant," I wink and he sets the phone down so he can rest both hands on my hips.

"That's too bad," he whispers, brushing his lips against mine. "You have me a little excited to see you all feisty and shit. I'm almost mad I didn't get to see you yell at Corbett," he finishes.

"Mmm, maybe one day you'll get to see it," I smile and cup his face in my hands, bringing his lips to mine. I've missed this man too much to talk about me fighting people.

"Glad to see we're on the same page." He kisses me again, this time a little more deliberately. Definitely tongue and more groping which I'm growing to love. This man's hands are huge and strong. He has a way of touching me though, a way that makes me shiver when it's not even cold.

"Can we finish eating?" I'm starving and the pizza smells amazing.

"Of course," he lets steps back. We separate completely and tuck into the pizza. Yum.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I say once we're done eating. Napping immediately after eating is never good, but I'm sleepy.

"Want me to join you?"

"Only if you're tired," I shrug.

"Not really," he says. "I wouldn't mind laying with you though."

"Okay." We clean up and Eric follows me to his room. I guess it's our room now.

I don't even care; I'm uncomfortable and drop all of my clothes in a pile next to the bed. I can feel Eric's eyes on me, but he stays quiet. When my bra joins my clothes soon followed by my panties Eric just continues to stare.

"You plan on watching me all day?" I ask with a small smile as I climb under the covers.

"Depends on what else you're going to do," he replies.

"Hmm, my only plan is to lie here naked. Clothes are restricting now," I inform him, even though he already knows how I feel about clothes right now.

"How would you feel if I was naked too?" As he asks he starts stripping his clothes off.

"I would feel just fine," I say and roll to face the outside of the bed with my back to his side.

He spoons in behind me and I can already feel where his mind is. If I'm being honest, my mind is pretty much always there too. His hand starts sweetly on my belly, rubbing gentle circles. He seems to be conflicted on where he wants to touch me so he keeps his palm centralized around my belly button. His rapidly growing erection is not at all conflicted and has found a tentative home nestled against my ass as he lightly thrusts, rubbing against me.

I know what I'm craving from him though and I guide his hand down my stomach, between my thighs. He doesn't disappoint when his long, thick finger parts my lower lips and he begins a slow, rhythmic stroking of my clit. My hips push back into him, arching my back and pushing my chest out I start to play with my own nipples. His finger dips into me, making me moan with the pleasure he's bringing me.

"Mmm," he groans against my ear. "This pussy is awfully wet for a girl getting ready to go to sleep."

"That's because she wants you to fuck her first," I reply honestly. Eric is going to feel amazing inside of me.

"She does?" he questions, almost purring.

"Yes," I breathe when he pulls up to flick my little nub again.

"Like this?" The head of his cock hits my opening and he starts to push into me. My eyes shut tight as he stretches me. He feels fucking great in this position.

"Oh, fuck yes... more, baby," I plead. I want all of him inside of me.

He's all the way in me. His fingers haven't stopped their assault on my clit and his lips are now on my neck. His teeth are gently nipping as he pulls back and thrusts in again, burying himself to the hilt one more time. I'm tugging on my nipples now and Eric has his other arm under my head with his hand resting on my shoulder. He has my head locked in place and the light pressure on my throat is threatening to make me cum already. Every sensation he's providing from me is more than I could've hoped for in a partner. Now this partner is part of me. In just over a month he's already destroyed me for other men if we split. He treats me better than even my own parents. He fucks me so fucking well, knowing just how I like it. He promises to be the best father possible with his actions alone and before I know it I'm crying. Eric is giving me possibly one of my best sexual encounters to date and I'm crying.

Thankfully he doesn't stop. I'm not full on sobbing, just a few tears trickling down my cheek and onto his arm. I feel him start to slow when he realizes I let my emotions get the better of me.

"No," I rasp, "Keep going." He doesn't disappoint.

He drives in with determination holding me tighter, rubbing my pussy faster as his hips thrust harder, forcing his dick deeper into me.

"Oh fuck," he grunts when my orgasm starts to rock through me. "So fucking good, baby." It only takes Eric a few more thrusts before he releases deep inside of me. He stays buried completely in me until his aftershocks die down.

"Baby, I promise I missed more than your pussy, but _fuck_, that was good." I agree wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Happy V day Lovers!**


	19. I Melt

.

**I Melt / Rascal Flatts**

**I melt every time you look at me that way**

**It never fails, anytime, any place**

**This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt**

**I melt**

**Don't know how you do it**

**I love the way I lose it, every time**

**What's even better**

**Is knowing that forever you're all mine**

**The closer you get, the more my body aches**

**One little stare from you is all it takes **

**SPOV**

I wake up to the sound of the shower running. Eric said he was going to work on the cleaning out the storage room while I slept, so I assume he's done working on it for the day and now cleaning himself.

I have to pee so I get out of bed ─ still naked ─ and make my way into the bathroom. I don't really give a fuck that he's technically in here with me. I sit and do my business. The shower curtain is dark so he can't see me anyway.

"Eric, I'm going to flush the toilet," I warn him and get a grunt in response.

I flush and wander over to the shower. When I pull the curtain back he has his back against the tile wall, his eyes closed and his hand slowly stroking his cock. My knees almost buckle at the sight.

"What are you doing?" I ask just above a whisper.

"Thinking of you," he says without opening his eyes. "You in the bed, covered in sweat, pumped full of my cum... it's... fucking sexy," he grunts out as his speed increases.

"What if I came in and helped you out?" I've been too sick to give Eric a blow job yet, but I think my gag reflex will hold out now.

"You can do whatever you want," he informs me. He opens his eyes and the heat behind them makes me quiver.

I step into the shower and before he can touch me I drop to my knees. He's still stroking himself so I open my mouth, waiting for anything he wants to give me. As it turns out he wants my tongue on his balls. He lifts his cock, offering me his heavy sac as his hand slows even more. Eric lets out a hiss when I start to suck and tongue his left testicle before moving to the right. My eyes stay on his as I caress him with my mouth. My hands are on his thighs, rubbing up and down until I reach his hips and hold, stroking the muscles with my thumbs.

Eric starts petting my hair back now that it's wet and tugs a little so I release him. He then lines my parted lips with the tip of his cock, coating them with pre-cum and if I'm being honest it's sexy as hell. I flick my tongue out, licking the soft underside of his head, making him groan again.

"Suck," he orders and I do.

I wrap my lips around his thick head and close my eyes as I savor the feel of him in my mouth. His skin is so soft, yet his cock is so hard. He's like a steel rod wrapped in velvet and it feels amazing on my tongue.

Up and down I bob my head, taking him deeper on each pass, just hoping I can hold out and give him the orgasm he deserves. He keeps one hand in my hair while running his knuckles along my face with the other.

"Can you suck me harder, baby?" he asks and I can so I do. This makes Eric a very happy boy if I'm gauging the happy noises coming from his mouth correctly.

His hips begin to move along with my mouth and the hand I now have wrapped around his length I can't fit into my mouth. The grip he has on my hair gets a little tighter and just as he begins to swell and twitch he pulls out of my mouth. His thick, creamy release ends up all over my chin and neck. His knees buckle a little, but he's able to stay upright and he yanks me off of my knees. His arms wrap around me and his lips are on mine in a matter of moments.

"That was so fucking hot, baby girl," he whispers against my cheek when he breaks the kiss.

"Mmm, yeah?" I'm horny now damnit. Fucking pregnancy hormones. Which makes me wonder if I'm going to want him all the time after the baby is born. I know what he's capable of now and I can't see why I wouldn't be.

"Mmhmm, consider my special O rain check cashed in," he hums. "Let's get cleaned up."

I know the water will run cold soon so it's a good idea. We finish washing and get out relatively quick. Eric offers to give me a ride on the orgasm train – his words, not mine – but I decline for now. I let him know he'll be taking care of my needs later and he's more than happy to agree. He's cute. It's just past six and I don't imagine we'll be going anywhere so I put my pajamas on

"Come here," he says and takes my hand. He guides me to the storage room and he shows me he has the closet completely cleaned out. The boxes that were stacked are gone and it looks like he has the bed set up where the crib will go along with the chair set up. "I just wanted to see how the crib will fit so I put the bed up for now."

"I love it," I grin and go to sit in the chair. "This is perfect and this chair is crazy comfy."

"I told you," he laughs, "As soon as we know the sex we can pick a paint color oh, and a theme." I repeat. So. Cute. He wants a theme. I think if I weren't already pregnant that comment would've made me so.

"Why are you so perfect?" I ask. I don't know what I did right, but it has to be something to have this man as the father of my child.

"I have plenty of faults, Sookie."

"I can't find any."

"Stick around long enough," he shrugs.

**EPOV**

She's insane. No faults my ass. I have plenty; I'm just being selective in how much I show her. That little stunt with Jason was a definite fault. She'll figure it out soon enough though since she's moving in.

"Don't worry," she says softly, "I plan on it."

"Good," I help her up from the chair. At barely four months along with a Northman baby she's already getting bigger. "Let's eat."

We're in the kitchen. Sookie is stirring the soup she decided on tonight and I'm staring at the ultrasound picture on the fridge. As much as I keep telling Sookie it's a boy ─ even going as far as getting the cigars ─ I'm almost positive now it's a girl. Something about the baby's profile, I can't put my finger on it, but I'm almost willing to put money on the baby being a girl. I'm so fucked if I'm right. I'll be kicking teenage boy ass for years. I may see where Corbett is coming from. What would I do with a tall Sookie? Because that's exactly what she'll be. I could be completely wrong though. We'll find out in another month and a half.

"Soups done," she tells me. It's a vegetable soup cooked in beef broth. Really can't go wrong with that.

I turn just in time to see her bend to take the bread out of the oven and I have to groan. She's wearing a pair of flannel pants and tank top. So simple, yet oh so sexy. After the blow job in the shower I shouldn't be thinking about sex, but I can't help it. Especially knowing what kind of mood she's usually in these days.

"Can I take a belly picture tonight? You're starting to show enough that I can. Mom will want it for her scrapbook too."

"Sure," she smiles, ladling the soup into a bowl.

"She's going to make one for your mom too," I inform her.

"Oh, she'll love that. Your mom really is amazing," she says and walks over to kiss me as she hands me a bowl.

"You weren't raised by her," I chuckle. "She's mostly insane, but hides it well."

"Insane or not, she has a good heart, Eric. That's all that really matters." Sookie's right, my mom is pretty cool no matter how crazy she can get.

We eat and the soup tastes just as good as it smells. I don't know what she did with it, but yum. It's a Wednesday night and Sookie has to work in the morning so I ask if she wants to just watch a movie. Seeing as she's in her pajamas and I'm in a pair of sweats and nothing else it makes sense. She declines the movie, but agrees to let me rub her feet. Not that I actually offered. I'll have to remember to offer in the future. Sookie does have her laptop with her though and as I massage her she does a little online shopping, looking for cribs. Since it's such a big item we want to get it as early as possible.

Her phone rings and she tells me it's Amelia before she answers it. I don't know Amelia very well, I know she's good friends with Sookie and loud as shit. I don't know how much I actually like her if I'm being honest. The way Sookie is rolling her eyes tells me she's not a huge fan of her friend right now either. I'm not paying attention to what's being said, but the way she snaps at her is another clear indication.

"What was that about?" I ask as soon as Sookie hangs up.

"I love her, but she's overbearing and to fucking nosey for her own good," Sookie huffs.

"What did she say?"

"I told her I'm moving in. She thinks it's too soon. I get that we're new at this, but she needs to trust my judgment. I just don't get it," she drops her head back on the arm of the couch. "She's known me for years; she knows I don't make rash decisions. I go into these things with my eyes open. She doesn't know enough about you to even have a shitty opinion of you."

"So another person on Team Stackhouse hates me," I sigh. "Lovely."

"I think what bothers me is they don't know you, like at all," she says a little louder, waving her hands in front of herself. "You'd think they would trust _me_ to know what I'm doing. Or at least take the time to know you."

"What did she say when you told her you were pregnant?"

"She can't believe I…" she pauses, the look on her face tells me she doesn't want to tell me.

"She can't believe you what?" I smile and tickle her foot that's I'm still holding.

"She can't believe I slept with… _you_," she finishes just above a whisper, blushing deeply.

"Why?" I probe, sounding as offended as possible. "What's wrong with me?"

"You know why…" she can't look at me in the eye and it's precious.

"No, Sookie, maybe you should inform me," I tease.

"Because," she finally concedes, "You're Eric, the supermodel bartender. I'm just Sookie, plain and short."

"Shut up, Sookie," her eyes snap up to meet mine, clearly shocked by my rude words. "If I ever hear you call yourself plain or elude that you're not pretty enough for me I can guarantee _I will_ win the resulting fight. You're beautiful, Sookie, and fuck Amelia hard in the ass with no lube if she tries to make you feel less than that." Oh, fuck me, she's crying again.

"She'd probably like it," she laughs through he tears. "She doesn't think I'm not pretty, she just thinks you're prettier."

"I don't like that." I grab her by the ankles and pull her along the couch by her feet until she's straddling my lap. "But you know what?" I whisper once I have her tear streaked face between my hands, she shakes her head no. "I don't give a fuck what Amelia or anyone else thinks. To me you are beautiful," I kiss the tip of her nose. "You're smart," I kiss her right cheek, wetting my lips with her tears. "You're funny," my lips brush over her left cheek. "You have excellent taste in baby daddy's," with this she laughs and my heart melts. Sookie's laugh it hands down the prettiest sound I've ever heard.

"This is what I was talking about when I said you were so perfect. You make me feel like the prettiest girl in the world even when I'm tear stained and feel bloated."

"That's because you are." This time when I kiss her it's not a simple peck on the face. This kiss is nowhere near sweet or soothing, no this kiss is to show her exactly what she means to me and right now, in this moment, she's my everything.

* * *

**Ahem… there's a little linky-link on my profile for the fangies… yep… I was nominated… 4 times over again ;)**


	20. Old Love Feels New

**Old Love Feels New / Chris Young**

**That's how you know**

**When it grabs a hold of you and won't let go**

**When you feel like she's always been in your soul**

**And as time goes by she's still surprisin' you**

**That's how you know it's true**

**When a new love feels old**

**And an old love feels new**

**EPOV**

"Do you want to go to the room?" I ask, barely above a whisper as I pull back slightly to look into her eyes.

"But it's not bedtime," she grins, her voice is so soft and sweet right now.

"As adults we can choose our own bedtime," I remind her, stroking up and down her back.

"This is true," she nods, biting her bottom lip. She's adorable.

"So... ya wanna?" I ask, waggling my eyebrows.

"I don't know, what are you offering?" Her fucking angel face is killing me right now.

"Oh... nothin' big," I shrug, her eyes flick down to my crotch. "Some snuggles, a few kisses maybe."

"Is that all?"

"What more do you need, woman?!" She laughs again and it takes all of my willpower to not kiss her stupid.

"What can I say? When it comes to you I'm greedy," she says softly as she runs her knuckles down the side of my face.

This is one of those moments when our unspoken feelings are running rampant and shining through in our every movement.

"You don't have to be greedy with me, baby. I'll happily give you _anything,_" I emphasize. Even if Sookie and I don't work as a couple she's the mother of my baby. I was raised by a man that worships the ground my mother walks on mostly for giving him me, partly because she's insane and he likes that about her.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

"I don't know, but can we be naked whenever you do what you end up doing?"

"Certainly," she giggles and climbs off of my lap. I give her a quick smack in the ass and when she looks over her shoulder to ask me to do it again I'm thisclose to a cumming on the spot.

"Sookie," I growl, she just cackles and runs away. It's a good ten seconds before my brain catches up to the fact that she's not in the room. All I see is her ass jiggling under my hand and I think I'm broken.

When my brain catches up with my cock I jump up and chase after her. She thankfully doesn't move that fast, coupled with my ridiculously long limbs I'm able to catch her in the hallway.

"What was that about, Lover?" I purr into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'd say it was about my appreciation of your hand on my ass," she dead pans when she composes herself.

"Now that I know..."

She wiggles away from me ─ I _let _her wiggle away is more like it ─ and she completes her journey to the bedroom. By the time she reaches the bed she's completely nude and let me tell you, it's a sexy, sexy fucking sight. Sookie crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees... fuck... déjà fucking vu again.

"Baby, stay like that," I tell her and drop my sweats.

Before I climb onto the bed behind her I lean down and run my tongue the length of her slit eliciting and delicious moan from her. I just need to make sure she's ready, and she is. I stand up and have her crawl forward so I can get on the bed behind her. I keep my hands on her ass, rubbing all over until I surprise her with a stinging smack from my right hand. The resulting hiss that turns into a little growl is all the encouragement I need to do it again on the left cheek. I don't want to get carried away and her pussy is fucking soaked, I can see her slit glistening, practically begging for me to be inside of her. I wrap my hand around my erection, run my tip through her slick folds a few times and then slowly work my cock inside of her tight channel.

So. Good.

I look down once I can see straight again so I can watch as I disappear into her over and over. Sookie's moans are filling my ears and I get a flash of my bare cock driving into Sookie, covered in her juices just like now, but the sexy as fuck dress she wore to the party is pushed up around her hips. Fuck, I knew I fucked her from behind, but the images I'm seeing have me on edge. The sweet, raspy moan she's making now is the exact same as the one she made that night. I hate that I can remember the act, but still can't recall what led up to it. I have no fucking clue why I pulled off the condom Sookie claims she rolled onto me.

I'm pulled back into the moment when I feel Sookie's fingers brush against my shaft. She's playing with herself and I swear to Christ I hit the jackpot with this girl. I seriously had to have done something right to have Sookie as the one having a baby by me, willingly getting into a relationship with me.

"Jesus, that feels fucking good, Sookie," I groan as I pound into her.

"Mmm, yes," she moans when I reach under her and push her hand out of the way – another moment of déjà vu.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yessss," she hisses, dropping her head down as I feel her inner walls being to contract around my length.

"Ohfuckfuckfuck," I start to chant as my thrusting gets a little more erratic just before I explode.

I pull out as soon as I regain my motor functions and I lie on the bed, pulling Sookie into my arms. She wraps her arm around my waist and snuggles into my side. I love that she's comfortable enough to lay around naked and sweaty with me.

**SPOV**

Eric remembers something, I know it. The way he faltered mid-thrust tells me he had a flash or a thought. When I ask him he recounts what he remembers and it does nothing to help me. I don't actually expect to remember much with as drunk as we both were.

I actually end up passing out pretty quickly after our naked time. Between the baby and Eric giving me the fastest orgasm I ever remember having I'm worn out. I wake a little when Eric gets out of bed but I'm out just as fast. He works nights so he doesn't sleep as early as I do. That will come in handy when there's a fussy baby up all night.

When I wake in the morning my man is lightly snoring next to me. He tends to fall asleep with his hand on my belly and I just love it. I have to pee so I gently slip out of bed and into the bathroom. Since I have to get ready for work I start the shower before I do my business. Surprisingly I don't wake Eric when I shower. I would've woken up the second he closed the bathroom door.

I'm ready for work and about to walk out after kissing Eric's forehead ─ he didn't even stir ─ when my phone rings. No one calls me this early so I'm completely surprised when I see Stan's name on my display.

"Morning," I answer.

"Hey, little one, how's my favorite girl?" I can hear the smile in his voice. Stan's happiness is infectious so of course I'm smiling too.

"Good, just headed out the door for work," I inform him.

"If I'm being honest, I'm a little old fashioned and wish you didn't have to work," he says. It is old fashioned, but I'm not surprised. "The kid needs to take care of all of your needs."

"I'm a big girl, Pop, I get where you're coming from, but I can't _not_ work. I would go nuts."

"Not once my grandbaby is here, but that's not why I'm calling. Did the kid ask you about moving in?"

"He did, I agreed," I grin. Stan lets out a happy sound.

"Good, I'll get with him about dates, I was just callin' to convince you if you said no," he chuckles.

"You've seen that boy's sweet face," I snicker.

"Impossible to say no to, it's a curse, I have the same problem. Isabelle hates it when I give her _the look._ Probably the same one Eric gave when he asked." He has me full on laughing now. He's right, Eric has a certain adorable quality that makes me want to snuggle him and punch him at the same time.

"Probably," I laugh. "I should go though, I'm about to drive."

"Alright, little one, I'll talk to you later. Is said you should come for dinner tonight if you're not doing anything else," he says.

"I can do that," I agree and we settle on a time.

Talking to Stan makes me realize my friends and family are being spiteful assholes. I get my dad, he has his issues, but Amelia... what in the fuck was her deal. The first time I talked to her she was excited. Apparently once the news settled in she wasn't so happy. I hate to think it's a jealousy thing, but the way she was talking makes me think it is.

She didn't say anything directly like my father, but the tone she used to skirt around it tells me she has similar hang ups. Eric has been nothing but nice to her and I know for a fact he's never done anything to make her believe he's a bad guy. The worst thing I've seen him do is provoke Jason which leads me to the jealousy. Her relationship with Bob has been off and on for five years and he won't even tell her he loves her. I've told her to cut bait countless times, but she refuses to listen. Now I have Eric, someone I know she's highly attracted to, asking me to move in with him and is a willing participant in raising this baby. Bob would definitely pull the "not my kid" card.

Whatever.

I get through the day fairly easily. I'm off at four and decide to go home and grab a few more items that I can take to Eric's with me. I'm going to Stan and Isabelle's at seven and have a little time to stop in at the bar to talk to Claudine.

When I walk in Eric has his back turned to the door and I'm pretty sure the chick sitting at the bar is staring at his ass. I can tell by the way her head is cocked to the side. It bothers me a little, but I can't hide him away and I can't make him less sexy. I'll have to learn to live with it. Shit. That's annoying.

Claudine is behind the bar too and she waves frantically at me when she spots me. I haven't seen her in a few days and I miss her a little.

"Look who the cat dragged in," she comments as I sit on a stool a couple seats away from the chick looking at my man.

"Hi," I give a little wave and Eric turns to see me. A big grin lights up his face.

"Hey you," he leans over the bar and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to Claudine before going to your parent's house for dinner."

"We can go in the back," Claudine says after taking a look around to make sure she's not needed for a few minutes.

"So... you're moving?" she asks before I can tell her so.

"I am," I nod... "Wait, how'd you know?"

"That boy is walking on air," she giggles. "I figured it out and asked him. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he told me to wait for you."

"Well... then..."

"Don't worry, I think it's time Coleman and I took the leap. I'll talk to him about moving in. I'm not here to hold you back. It's clear Eric makes you happy and I'm not going to bitch and moan about you leaving me just to save some money."

"I love you," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her. She's a lot taller than me so it probably looks funny.

"Just take care and don't be a stranger," she whispers and lets me go. I need to get to Stan and Isabelle's.

With a quick kiss and a promise to be naked in his bed ─ most likely asleep ─ I take off to have dinner with my boyfriend's parents. This is a little weird now that I think about it.

* * *

**Sorry about not posting yesterday. Life and sleep got in the way. Her outfit is on my profile and thank you all so much for the reviews and faves and alerts!**


	21. I haven't heard you cry

**I haven't heard you cry / Aaron Lines**

**And I don't even know your name**

**But I know I'll never be the same**

**Oh I can't wait to show you you can fly**

**And I haven't even heard you cry**

**SPOV**

I knock on the Northman's door, completely weirded out by the fact that Eric isn't here. I have no idea what I was thinking agreeing to come over without him.

"Oh look at you," Isabelle greets me with a big hug as she opens the door.

"Hi," I say and walk in behind her as she leads me to the kitchen. "Where's Stan?"

"Watching hockey–" she's cut off when he yells something that we can't make out.

"I see," we laugh, apparently catching Stan's attention as he comes into the kitchen a moment later.

"Hey there, little one," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head. "I talked to the kid; we're thinking two weeks if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, I talked to Claudine and let her know I'm moving out. She was okay with it."

"Good," he grins and again I'm taken aback at how much Eric looks like him. It makes me wonder if the baby will look like them. Eric clearly has none of Isabelle's traits. Her hair is a lot lighter, almost white blonde whereas Stan and Eric are wheat colored blonde like my own. Isabelle has crystal blue eyes and Eric's are blue-green. Shaped exactly like Stan's.

Isabelle made chicken and dumplings. It's amazing and I almost feel bad Eric missed out, but it just means more for me. The dinner conversation revolves around the nursery and baby names. I let them know I'm not even thinking about names until we know what we're having. Stan wants it named after him of course; because he agrees with Eric in thinking we're having a boy. I don't know though.

"Any word from your dad?" Stan asks me when he walks me out – soup in hand for Eric.

"Nope, he's still being stubborn."

"I guess he has time, but it still bugs me… you think I should go have a talk with him?" he offers.

"Nah, he'll come around," I shrug.

"I hope so," he gives me one last hug. "Tell the kid we missed him tonight."

"Will do, Pop, good night."

I get back to Eric's house and put the soup in the fridge. It's still weird being here without him, but I guess in two weeks it'll be home. It's a quarter after nine and I know Eric won't be home for a few hours. I'm exhausted anyway so I take a quick shower and slip into his bed - our bed - naked, just like I promised. I'm out before my head hits the pillow.

Eric's smell wakes me up before he even touches the bed. "Shower," I mumble. He smells like the bar. It makes me nauseous and I've been doing so well.

"Already planning on it," he chuckles and leans over the bed to kiss my head. I crack an eye and see its three. Thursday's are busy nights at the bar.

"Thanks..." I fall back asleep only to be woken by Eric smelling of his yummy soap, shifting on the bed.

Before he's even settled I'm rolling over to hold onto him. I missed him, even in my sleep. "Mmm, I missed you," I say softly.

"I missed you too." He kisses my forehead and rubs up and down my back. "I'm glad to see you survived dinner."

"I did, you have food in the fridge from your mom."

"Baby, not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be asleep?" he questions as I run my hand up and down his side. I'm surprised he hasn't commented on my naked status.

"I will go back to sleep when I'm done snuggling you. I can sleep at the drop of a hat these days."

"Mmm, I can get onboard with that," he whispers as he turns to face me.

"How was work?" I ask as I reach down between our bodies. Wrapping my hand around his cock I begin to stroke him.

"Good," he groans, closing his eyes.

I lean in and start to trace his nipple with the tip of my tongue. He feels so good growing in my hand. I'm thinking about slithering down his body to suck him when he pushes me onto my back.

"I don't want to wait," he whispers.

He uses his giant hand to spread my legs a little wider before he does a little stroking of his own. His nimble fingers run the length of my slit before he plunges two into me making me cry out. I'm so ready for him.

My arms wrap around his shoulders of their own accord and I try to pull him on top of me. Instead he moves to kneel between my parted thighs. When he removes his fingers he rubs the tip if his cock through my dripping wet folds, paying special attention to my swollen clit.

"Please," I moan, "Stop torturing me."

He shows me a little mercy and drives his solid length into me, making me cry out. So. Fucking. Good. Eric grabs my thighs and uses them as leverage to pull himself in deeper. His eyes are on my face and so many emotions are flying around us it's scary.

"You're fucking beautiful like this," he says, barely above a whisper as he continues to fuck me.

"So are you." I reach up and pull him down on top of me. Pressure be damned, I want to feel him close right now. His chest peppered with hair is rough on my breasts, but it feels so good. "Kiss me," I plead and he does. His lips and tongue are so soft and sweet, unlike his driving cock which is working on pulling an orgasm from me.

He cums before me and I continue to rock my hips up, keeping him in as he softens. He stays buried within my core and reaches between our bodies to rub my clit. He knows I'm close and thankfully he's a man that won't leave his lady unsatisfied. When I cum it's all over his cock and fingers and oh so good.

Eric kisses me a few minutes more before pulling out and settling next to me. "A man could get used to that kind of treatment after a long night at work."

**EPOV**

The fact that she slept naked and woke up for sex is way too amazing. Again, I don't know if it's just the hormones or if she's like this all the time and I'm almost scared to ask so I'm not disappointed if it's just the pregnancy.

It takes her less than five minutes to fall asleep afterwards and I just lie awake, watching her. She's adorable and snuggly, but I help her roll onto her back and I slide down so my head is under her arm on her chest. I rest my hand over her belly and fall asleep to the sound of Sookie's heartbeat.

**xxxXXXxxx**

We have a twenty week appointment today. Sookie is growing daily and she's been living in my house for a couple weeks. I love having her in the house with me. She's angry and bitchy followed by horny and giggly, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Being able to see her grow with the baby is worth every strange hormonal second.

Once again Sookie has the afternoon off and she swings by the house so we can ride to the doctor's office together. She's mad because she's horny, but wants to wait till after her appointment. Someone suggested she drink Mt. Dew before the ultrasound and she says she's all jittery and nervous for some reason. She normally doesn't drink soda and that's probably why. I don't mention it though. I'm just excited we'll most likely find out we're having a son today.

We're in the room, ultrasound in process and Dr. Ludwig snickers. I don't like the sound of her snickering.

"Looks like the baby is shy," she tells us. "I'm not able to tell the sex."

"What?" I snap. "I want to know though!"

"Eric, calm yourself," Sookie says, stroking my arm.

"But... but I want to." I know I sound like I'm a two year old having a tantrum, but I really want to know.

"I know you do, so do I," she sighs. I swear to Christ I'm on the verge of tears. _I want to fucking know! _

"This is a bunch of bullshit," I huff and Ludwig is damn near cackling.

"We'll check again in a month or so," she promises.

"You can't move it around or something?"

"No," she states, leaving no room for argument.

I pout to myself as Sookie cleans off the gel. She's laughing at me quietly the whole time and it just pisses me off. The baby just has to be an ass and not show us what it is.

Once we make another appointment we head back to the house. Sookie says she's sleepy so we forgo the pizza and she takes a nap instead. I don't want to sleep so I stay in the living room and watch a little television. I'm even more nervous now that the baby is a girl. If it were a boy wouldn't it be less easy to hide? I don't really know, but its my guess. Not that a girl would be bad, I just know I'll be as protective as they come with her and fuck any boys that come around wanting to date my little girl. Corbett's plot of land will be well fertilized with the carcasses of the little shitheads. Not that he's talking to us or even cares about the baby - which I find impossible to believe. I just don't get him and how he can be so cold toward Sookie. He can hate me all he wants, but she deserves better.

"Hey," my sweet girl's voice breaks my thoughts. I extend my arm and she lies down in front of me on the couch.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask as I kiss her forehead.

"Would've been better with you," She says softly and snuggles in deeper. Her belly isn't quite in the way yet, but its poking me in my stomach and its cute - to me anyway.

"You should've asked me to stay, I would have," I inform her.

"I know."

We lie quietly on the couch just enjoying quiet time. Sookie is on her back now and I'm rubbing small circles on her belly.

"Eric," she whispers. "Move to the left and stop."

I do as she says, not really sure why until I feel it. The baby... moving. "Is that..."

"Press down a little." I do and I feel it stronger. The baby is moving... and I'm feeling it... _holy fuck!_

"Sookie how long have you been feeling this?" I didn't know the baby has been kicking or fluttering, or whatever the fuck its doing in there.

"A couple weeks, I thought it was gas," she blushes. "This time it's pretty obvious."

The movement stops just as quick as it started and like in the doctor's office I want more. She tells me to keep rubbing and I do, hoping to feel the kicks again. No such luck.

"That's crazy, Sookie. There's really a little person moving around in there. Its... crazy..."

"You already said crazy," she giggles.

"I know, you have a way of leaving me all confused and shit," I say, leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss leads to touching, which leads to clothes flying off and some seriously sexy shit happening on the couch... again.

We're lying on the couch panting and completely naked when Sookie's phone rings. It's Amelia. She wants to "discuss things" with Sookie. I don't know if those things include us, but Amelia and I won't get along too well if she tries to poison Sookie against me - not that it would work. Not that there's anything I'm hiding from her, because I'm not.

* * *

**Sorry, interwebs were wonky yesterday. And Eric is NOT hiding anything, it just came out like that.**


	22. Fall Into Me

**Fall Into Me / Brantley Gilbert**

**And I'll fall for you every day**

**I'll cherish the moments time can't erase**

**We'll be the love song**

**I promise you we're gonna sing**

**Girl when you fall into me**

**EPOV**

Sookie and Amelia decide to meet for breakfast on Saturday. I'll be asleep and its Sookie's time. She said she likes having her time with all of the changes happening so fast. She needs time to regroup and breathe. If Amelia gets her worked up though, we'll be fighting. I don't care if Team Stackhouse is not on my side, I'll fight every one of them until they get that I'm not _that guy._ I'm a decent human being that just wants to take care of his family.

It's Friday night now and I'm just walking into the bar when my phone rings. It's Pam.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Are you at work?"

"Yeah, just walked in why?"

"Is Sookie at your house?" Sookie and I have been in our own little world and haven't really told many people that we moved in together. Pam is out of town a lot for work so I've not told her.

"Yeah she moved in," I say.

"Good, have fun at work," she cackles and hangs up on me. Shit. Pam is up to something. I call Sookie.

"Hey you," she answers on the third ring, a little out of breath.

"Baby, I think Pam is coming over. I thought I should warn you."

"Oh... why?" she queries.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I'm in the office putting my jacket in the closet now.

"Oh, um... okay. Do you know when─ ah, right now, never mind." I hear Sookie move through the house and the front door open. I can hear muffled words from Pam, but she sounds happy. "Honey, Pam is here, I guess I should go. Call me when you go on a break. I love you."

"Alright, baby, I love you too and be careful. Don't let her get too handsy," I chuckle and hang up.

I'm counting the till, about to start my day, when it hits me that we just exchanged 'I love you's' holy fuck. I don't even think she realized it.

Now I don't know if I should call her back, or if I should just wait? I get a skeptical eyebrow from Chow and I just shake my head it him. I probably look like I just saw a ghost.

She doesn't call me so it leads me to believe she missed it. She's probably too preoccupied with Pam to even notice it happened. I shake it off and head out into the main bar.

It's just starting to get busy when Jason Stackhouse walks in. Lovely.

He walks to my side of the bar, leans in and smirks. "Hey, man," he says. I don't detect any hostility, but I've been wrong before.

"What can I get you, Jason?" I ask. I'm not giving in to his shit.

"Bud light," he orders and keeps his eyes on me as he drinks it. What the actual fuck is going on with him?

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" I'm leaning with my hands on the bar directly in front of him.

"Just tryin' to figure out what the fuck my baby sister sees in you," he says with a shitty little smirk on his face.

"Jason, if you have a problem with me, don't fucking bring it to my job," I snap and move on to another customer.

I continue to feel his eyes on me throughout the night. He thankfully moved down to Chow's end of the bar. I don't know what his deal is, but he's working on getting his ass kicked. Not now of course. Chow is closing up so I can get home to Sookie. Which reminds me I don't know if Pam is still at the house. All kinds of fucked up things are going on. The night ends and I haven't heard from Sookie. Jason left about an hour ago. He eventually got drunk and stopped paying attention to me.

I get home and Pam's car is nowhere to be seen. The lights are mostly off, all but the light over the stove which is sweet of Sookie to leave on. She does it every night and I'm realizing that's one reason I love her. She's sweet and caring and worries about my safety when I walk in the house even though I've been navigating this house my whole life. And now we're going to raise our little one here. My grandparents would be stoked.

When I find her in bed she looks like an angel. I don't go near her though; I jump into the shower first thing and wash the smell of the bar off of me before I slip into bed with her. She immediately wraps around me and it feels good. She's naked ─ like always ─ and her breasts feel amazing pressed against me. I run my hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. She usually sleeps lightly so I'm surprised she's not awake right now. Pam must've worn her out ─ that makes me even more nervous. Shit.

I fall asleep fairly quickly and the next time I wake I'm in bed alone. The house is quiet telling me Sookie is already gone. I didn't even feel her move.

**SPOV**

Shit.

I told him I loved him. He said it back, but it was completely unintentional. I don't know if he said it as a reflex, or if he meant it. I'm sure it's something we should talk about or if I should let it slide and maybe talk about it later ─ like a few months later.

Pam coming over was nothing. She just wanted to get to know me some. She brought chocolate ice cream and chick flicks that we watched for a few hours before she took off. I like her. She had great Eric stories. And now I'm with Amelia. She's being weird, not really talking about Eric and me.

"What's your deal, Amelia?" I finally ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being weird," I shrug and nibble on my bacon.

"I am not," she argues, but she really is being different.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and she huffs.

"Fine," she pouts. "I don't like you living with him so soon. You guys barely know each other and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't say something?"

"While I appreciate your concern, you have to know I'm not an idiot. Amelia, he's wonderful, I've told you all of the things he does for me and you're _still _worried?"

"I just don't know," she sighs, "I just... I don't get it. Bob and I─"

"Don't compare what I have with Eric to whatever shit Bob puts you through," I snap, cutting her off.

"I guess it's hard not to," she admits.

"I don't get you," I say, shaking my head. "Eric and I are _happy_, we actually enjoy each other. We don't fucking fight every two minutes._ We aren't you and Bob._"

"I know," she finally sighs. "I think... I just... I expect him to pull some Bob shit on you and then you'll be running to your parents and then Corbett is going to hate him even more. And then... then... I don't know. I don't see things ending well in my mind. It's like too much good to be true, ya know?"

"I know, but again, you have to trust me. He's a great guy, Amelia, he... he treats me so well, I can't even explain how good he is to me. He's cute and funny, sexy as hell," I whisper the last part. "His parents, Amelia his parents are just as good, if not better. I think if you give him a shot, you'll see he's pretty much perfect ─ for me anyway."

"I'll let this slide, warily," she says as she takes a bite of her spinach and mushroom omelette. It looks disgusting.

"Thank you, honestly, when have I ever dated someone that needs a warning label?" I question. I have a pretty good track record. The guys I've been with just aren't right for me. So far Eric seems right.

With Amelia seemingly okay with the Eric thing we finish breakfast. As we part I call Eric to see if he's up yet. He is.

"How was breakfast?" he answers.

"Good, she admitted she expects you to pull a Bob and run off eventually," I say.

"I hope you corrected that shit," he grumbles.

"I did," I smile into the receiver.

"Good, are you on your way home?"

"Yep, I'll see you soon." We hang up and I drive back to the house. I hate to say, but I'm hungry again already. Thankfully Eric has caught on to my eating habits and makes enough for me to eat with him too. See, awesome.

"Come here," he growls when I walk into the kitchen. He's standing next to the stove with no shirt on and I instantly get wet. He looks way too good.

"Hi," I whisper as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"So..." he starts and I know what he's going to ask. "You uh... love me?"

"I think I do," I admit, blushing furiously.

"Good, I think I love you too." His voice is soft and he's looking directly into my eyes as he tells me.

"Good," I smile, still blushing.

I pull his face down to mine and give him a sweet kiss. I know he's cooking so I don't want to get out of hand with the kissing, but it's needed right now. He drops the spatula in the pan and wraps both arms around me. His tongue slips into my mouth, making me groan into the kiss. I'm sure I've said it before, but Eric is an excellent kisser.

"Finish cooking," I tell him as I pull away from the kiss. "I'm starving."

"Didn't you just eat?" he chuckles.

"That doesn't mean I don't want more."

"Yes ma'am," he kisses me one last time and I excuse myself to use the restroom.

My second breakfast goes a lot smoother than breakfast number one did. I give him a quick rundown of what we talked about and this is when Eric admits he's not really an Amelia fan. I'm not surprised, not a lot of people can tolerate her like I do.

I'm exhausted by the time I'm done eating ─ also horny. I inform Eric and he just quirks an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to cast my vote? Because you _definitely_ won't be sleeping anytime soon." Is his response.

"Um... maybe just a small nap?" I ask as I start to take my leggings off from under my tunic.

"Nope," he smirks and I turn to waddle away. I'm not exactly waddling just yet, but running is not an option.

Eric catches me pretty much instantly. I'm not even to the hallway yet when he hooks me around the shoulders. "I don't know where you think you're going," he purrs into my ear.

"Um... to lay down?" I say as innocent as possible.

"Mmm, try again." Eric's hand runs down my thigh and back up under my top.

"Uh... oh..." I sigh when he fingers find the edge of my panties. He pushes them aside and cups my bare mound, running his finger through my slit.

"And you were going to what again?" he breathes into my ear.

"Anything you want," I moan and sink into his embrace. This man certainly has a way with words... or his hands.

* * *

**Hi, hope you enjoyed this. **


	23. Daddy's Hands

*****Please read my ending author's note*****

**Daddy's Hands/Holly Dunn **

**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'**

**Daddy's hands, were hard as steel when I'd done wrong**

**Daddy's hands, weren't always gentle**

**But I've come to understand**

**There was always love in Daddy's hands**

**SPOV**

One long, thick finger slides into me making me sigh again. His hands feel so very good every time he touches me.

"I hate this color," he growls and starts to pull my shirt off with the hand he's not finger fucking me with.

"But it... fuck... brings out... my... mmm, eyes," I grit out. He's working me, pumping his finger in deep while holding me close.

"It's fucking hideous and I want nothing more than the rip it off of you," he says a little more seriously. He does not slow down his attack on my body. "Then again...I want to rip all colors off of you."

"You... Jesus Eric!" I cry when he adds a little twist. We're standing in the hallway talking about a salmon colored top while Eric fucks me with his hand. If this is what Saturday mornings are like with Eric then I plan on being around for a long... long time.

"You were saying?" He trails kisses down my neck to my now bare shoulder.

"I... have no... clue," I moan the last word as he strokes my g-spot.

"I didn't think so," he growls and kisses my lips.

I tear myself from Eric and he quickly leads me into the bedroom. The second we're in the room he guides me to the bed and sets me on the edge so he can take his pants off. I don't waste time gripping his erection and sucking him into my mouth, making Eric groan and run his hands through my hair. My eyes dart up to his as I take him in deeper, sucking harder. I'm still not a hundred percent on my gag reflex so I don't take him too deep.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look?" he asks and I wink up at him. I'm at an awkward angle so I push him back a step and kneel down in front of him. My eyes close as I thoroughly enjoy sucking Eric's cock. I reach down between my thighs and start to play with myself while sucking and licking him. He tries tugging me away a couple times, but I won't budge. Eventually I feel him start to swell and I pull away before he has his moment. It's a little mean, but when Eric cums I want it to be inside of me. I've gotten myself fairly close to the edge and I know it will only take a few thrusts for him to have me crying out his name.

"You're evil, Sookie," he chuckles and helps me stand. He kisses me deeply before turning me around and bending me over the bed so I'm resting on my elbows.

With an achingly slow thrust Eric buries himself to the hilt, holding once he's inside. I look over my shoulder and see he has his eyes closed with a look of concentration on his face. He's trying not to cum, but I want it. I want to feel him spilling his seed deep, deep inside of me so I clench my inner walls around his shaft making his eyes snap open. The feral look he gives me is damn near frightening. It makes me smile.

He rears his hand back, bringing it down hard on my ass. I shiver a little when the vibrations shoot through my body as I beg for more. "Again," I moan and he sweetly smacks my ass one more time.

"Baby, I'm gonna fuck... ahh," he can't finish his words when I squeeze his cock with my inner muscles again. "Sookie. Stop," he growls through gritted teeth. I don't want to, but I do.

"I want you to fuck me, Eric, stop fucking around."

"I'm not, I'm trying not to cum," he says with a strained voice. I may or may not have clenched around him again. "I'll pull out altogether if you don't stop," he threatens.

"I dare you," I say, issuing my own warning.

He does.

I practically start crying I want him back inside of me so bad.

Fuck it.

"I can take matters into my own hands, Eric. I don't _need_ you, but I _want _you," I tell him as I start to straighten up.

"No," he says matter of factly. He presses his hand down between my shoulder blades so I can't move

"You're not giving me what I want though, so..." Even immobile I will try to get what I want.

"You were selfish, baby; you have to deal with the consequences." The smirk on his lips makes me want to kiss him and punch him at the same time.

"Eric, either we fuck now or you're cut off for a month," I inform him. He knows I can't even cut him off for a day.

"Sookie, my dear, you're a liar," he winks and slams into me.

"Holy!" I can't finish my thoughts. My sweet man is evil and really, _really_ good at what he's doing. "Fuck!"

"That's... mmm, yes," he growls.

Eric's hand instantly slips under my body and finds my clit. He rubs little circles around as he fucks me. His other hand glides up to grip the base of my neck. Eric stops long enough to pull me up so my back is flush against his chest. His lips find my shoulder and he's humming into my skin as he slowly thrusts in and out of me.

"Are you done being selfish?" he questions softly against my ear. I nod the best I can, coupling the nod with a whimper. "Good girl." _Is he kidding me right now?_

"More," I plead. I want everything he has for me.

"Mmm, you disappoint me, Sookie," he whispers as he slows to a stop. "I thought you were done being selfish."

"I am..." I pant, "I promise."

"Can I fuck my girl again?" I nod. Fuck it; I'm not saying a thing until we're done.

Eric plays with my nub again as he begins to pump in and out of me. He has a firm hold on my neck - his hands are huge - and he twists my head so he can kiss me. I cum ─ hard ─ and Eric follows quickly behind with a whimper of his own. His mouth never leaves mine; his body is rubbing against me. He hasn't even pulled out and I want more. Thankfully he's learning my body and he continues to rub my clit until orgasm number two rips through me before his softening cock slips out of me.

**EPOV**

Fucking Sookie... no words for the way this woman's body responds to me. Of the women I've been with, Sookie is hands down the best. She gets me, she fucks me back when she can, and she absolutely gets my desire to own her little ass. Hell, she wants it just as bad.

Sookie turns to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses the shit out of me. "I love you," she tells me while looking into my eyes.

"I love you too," I kiss her quickly and run my fingers through her hair. "I've said it already, Sookie and I'll keep saying it. I'm really lucky to have you."

"Me too." Shit, she's crying.

"Do you want to lay down?" she nods. I know she's always exhausted after sex.

I lie in bed with her for about twenty minutes until she's pulled away from me completely before I get up and throw in a load of laundry. I'm shopping online when there's a knock on the front door. Neither of us is expecting anyone so I suspect it's someone soliciting. I learn quickly just how wrong I am when I open the front door to Corbett standing on our front porch.

"Come in," I say first thing and open the door all the way for him. "Sookie is sleeping."

"Thanks," he grumbles. Not promising, but we'll see what he wants. The only thing I want from Corbett is an apology to Sookie.

"Thirsty?"

"Uh... sure," he says and follows me into the kitchen.

"Soda, water, or beer?"

"Water, thanks." I hand him a bottle of water and lean against the counter. I extend him the same courtesy he did to me and don't offer him a seat. Childish? Yep.

"So... are you just here to drink my water?" I ask him after several minutes of silence.

"I miss my little girl," he shrugs. "I came by to see her."

"Do you plan on apologizing to her?" Sookie is my concern now and fuck Corbett if he thinks he's going to act like he did nothing wrong.

"I don't think it's any of your business what I say to my daughter," he says to me… in my own fucking house.

"Corbett," I start, he's no longer Mr. Stackhouse to me. "I'll remind you of a couple minor facts that you seem to be forgetting. You're in _my_ house and I'm an adult. You can either show me respect or you can walk right back out the front door and I'll let Sookie know you came by."

"You won't keep my daughter from me," he tells me.

"I'm not keeping your daughter from you. Just a simple reminder." I give him a half smile and turn to grab my own water. Sookie is being weird about the water we're drinking and we're limited to tap water or Smart Water.

A long, long silence fills the room before Corbett sighs. "I'm sorry," he says. I look over at him and he's doing everything he can to avoid eye contact with me.

"Thanks, it's Sookie you need to apologize to though."

"No," he finally looks at me, "I need to apologize to you too. I've been a shit to both of you and… I'm sorry."

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. "I know Sookie will appreciate it too…" Speak of the devil. Sookie comes walking out wearing a pair of yoga pants and my t-shirt. Shit, I just realized I'm shirtless.

"Daddy?" her angelic voice comes out and I can't stop my smile. She looks oddly happy, yet confused.

"Hi," he gives Sookie a warm-ish half smile. He doesn't know what to say to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, coming to stand next to me. I instinctively put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I uh… came by to say I'm sorry," he says, standing up. Sookie, my sweet forgiving girl, reaches out to hug her father. He has a long way to go with me, but Sookie she's crying and confused and happy all at the same time.

I try to leave so they can have a moment, but Sookie snaps her hand out to grab my arm. Apparently I'm staying.

"What happened?" she asks when she finally lets him go.

"I saw the ultrasound," he admits.

"Michelle wasn't supposed to let you see that," I blurt without thinking earning a raised eyebrow from Sookie. _Oops_.

"She didn't," he grumbles ─ I'm learning Corbett is grouchy.

"It doesn't matter," Sookie speaks up and takes Corbett's hand so she can lead him to the living room. I linger in the kitchen so they can have their time. This is the beginning of Sookie and me; I have plenty of time to get to know Corbett.

He leaves soon after with a quick goodbye to me and I'm joined by a very happy Sookie. "I missed him."

"I know, baby," I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. "I'm glad he's coming around."

"Really?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess you guys got off on such a bad foot I feel like I'll be between you for the rest of my life," she sighs as she rests her head on my chest. I never put a shirt on.

"Nah," I kiss her head again, "It's Jason you'll need to worry about."

"I don't know why he can't just be normal. I know you started the fight," she reminds me, "But he needs to learn how to handle things like an adult."

"I'm still sorry about that," I say. "If I could take it all back I would."

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it."

I glance at the clock and notice I need to start getting ready for work. I give Sookie one more kiss and jump in the shower. Sookie joins me. Yum.

* * *

**Hi… so, this is an informational message. I am going to stop posting for a while. I recently had a stroke and I just got home from the hospital today. I probably won't be able to write for some time. Right now it's hard to put thoughts together so writing a story isn't exactly the easiest thing for me. I am posting this today since it was written beforehand. Please understand my break in writing/posting. Thank you and I love you all!**


	24. Everything

**Everything/ Chris Cagle **

**It's everything you do like what you do when you're with me**

**It's everything you say and how you say it baby**

**Your body, your mind, the child that's inside**

**Guess what I'm tryin' to say**

**It's everything**

**EPOV**

I've been at work for five hours. It's just past ten and the bar is packed. I'm sweaty and irritable, but I have to put on my happy face for the fucking idiots begging for free drinks. When I say fucking idiots I mean women. Slutty, trashy women showing way too much cleavage. The women that are already too drunk to even speak clearly, but think resting their tits on the bar will make me look their way. They've yet to realize they get their drinks in the order I see them. Don't get me wrong, there are perfectly normal, respectable women in the bar as well; the fucking idiots are the women that make me want to punch them in the fucking face.

I turn to hand a bleach blonde with _really _dark roots her vodka-cranberry when another very natural blonde catches my eye. She has on a gray top, very pretty eye makeup and cute flowery teal headband. What the hell is she doing here? Not that I'm complaining, I'm actually happy my girl is here, just weird. She has work in the morning so it's strange that she's out this late.

"Hey," I wink as I approach her. I'm sure it pisses off the other patrons that I ignore them and pay attention to the little pregnant chick.

"Hi," she blushes. I wonder how long I'll have that effect on her. Hopefully forever.

"What can I get for you?" I ask, pretending I don't know she wants a 7-Up. Even the bottled water here isn't good enough for her and her pickiness.

"I'll take a Shirley Temple," she says, her ever present blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Coming right up," I smack the bar and start on her drink.

A seat is vacated and Sookie does her best to slide onto the stool. She's not too big yet, so she can still move around fairly easily without bumping into too much.

"So, what brings a sweet little thing like you into this dive?" I ask, leaning on the bar, giving her my best bartender-trying-to-get-into-a-chicks-pants smile.

"Hmm, funny you should ask," she starts, swirling her drink with the straw and batting her eyelashes. "Someone told me about a very sexy bartender that works here. I came to see if I could catch his eye."

"I can ask Chow if he's single for you." I say without missing a beat.

She glances down the bar at him and cocks an eyebrow. "Hmm, he's handsome, but you're more like it."

"I ah... I have a girl, sorry to disappoint," I reply and move along to help another customer before I land right back in front of Sookie.

"Every man has a price," she purrs. My price is the little blonde sitting across from me.

"Not this one," I say. She's not buying it.

"You have customers to help," she offers and I turn to see a tall brunette waiting a few seats down from Sookie.

"What can I get for ya?" I ask with a fake smile. She's taking me away from my girl. I know I'm on the clock, but Sookie is a customer too ─ it's not my fault she doesn't have to pay for shit.

"Mmm, how about a Long Island," she purrs ─ not nearly as seductively as she wants it to be. The worst part is she looks up and down my body as she says it. Eww.

"Coming right up," I say and start to make her drink. Sookie is eyeing the whole situation. It makes me wonder if the jealous beast is going to come out. I really, _really_ hope so, but I won't provoke her.

"Thanks," she smiles when I deliver her drink. Her smile falters when I tell her that she owes me seven-fifty. She reluctantly pays, leaving me no tip, but I don't really care. I just want her out of my face.

I immediately move back to my girl. Chow gives me an awkward look when he notices I'm practically drooling over Sookie. I needed to see her I think. Coming up to the bar was a great idea. The people were really getting to me before Sookie showed up. We start to get a little busier and Claude comes out of the back. Claudine is off tonight so we have dickface.

"Hey, Sook," Claude says as he sits next to her. He should be helping, but talking to my girl seems to be more important. I don't hear the rest of their conversation since I'm helping people. Sookie puts her face in her hands and when she looks up again she looks completely embarrassed making me wonder what they're talking about.

Unfortunately the brunette is back. I refill her drink and politely brush off her advances. This is one of the situations I hate to be in. Even if I didn't have Sookie I wouldn't go home with this girl. She seems nice, but ultimately a bar fly. I'm positive I've seen her around here before. Oh well, she ends up talking to a guy that frequents the bar ─ Rene ─ he's weird, but tips well. As long as he doesn't talk to my girl he's cool.

Speaking of Sookie. It's time for my break.

"Hey, pretty girl," I say and lean over the bar to kiss her. "Come to the back with me." Sookie gets down from her stool and makes her way through the crowd. When she meets me at the employee door she stands on her tippy toes to kiss me again.

"Thanks for coming up." I close the door and take a seat on the couch.

"It was more for me," she says softly as she sits on my lap. "Is it weird that I missed you so much?"

"Not at all," I kiss her, sweeping my tongue through her sweet lips. "Tonight was shitty until you showed up."

This time when we kiss Sookie's arms go around my neck and she holds my head to hers. "I hate that this is Claudine's office," she groans. "If it were yours I'd do so many dirty things to you."

"We can lock the door," I offer and start to push the bottom of her shirt up.

"No," she smacks my hand away, making me chuckle.

"But they'll never know..."

"I'll know and I can't live with that." I know she would never have sex with me in Claudine's office, but she's fun to tease.

**SPOV**

I sat in the house for hours missing Eric. Then it dawned on me that he works in a public place that I don't necessarily have to talk to him. I could just sit and be near him. I blame the baby for the irrational need to be close to him, but I know it's just me. I fell in love with the supermodel bartender and I can't seem to help myself.

I was ready to tear the bitch at the bar a new asshole for looking too hard at my man and then Claude came out. Of course I asked what else he knew about my night with Eric since I know Eric still isn't talking to him. According to Claude Eric and I slept together when I offered myself as a reason for Eric to leave Ginger. Apparently he happily took me up on my offer. _Why in the hell would I offer myself to Eric?!_ Well, now I gladly offer myself to Eric, but then... I barely knew him. And why does Claude know so much? Whatever. I have a very sexy man offering himself to me right now, even though he knows it's not happening in Claudine's office.

"I'll probably go home when your break is over," I inform him. I have plans. He doesn't need to know about those yet.

"I don't really want you to go though."

"How am I supposed to surprise you naked if you don't let me go?" I whisper while looking down and playing with his shirt.

"Mmm, my little minx," he growls and takes my lips in another deep kiss. This time when we break he helps me rest my head on his shoulder.

Eventually we have to get up. Eric should've eaten, but I'll make sure he has something when he gets home. He's off in a couple hours anyway. I'm not going to work in the morning. I have tomorrow off, but didn't tell Eric. When we exit the back of the bar the crowd seems to be thinning a little. I give Eric a quick kiss and make my way out. He doesn't like that I'm driving alone so late at night, but I'm a big girl. I've been doing this a while.

I get home and shoot Eric a message to let him know I made it safely. It's just past one a.m. and Eric should be home around two-thirty giving me plenty of time to cook something for him. I go into the room and change into some sweats and a tank top, taking off my bra and panties while I'm at it. By the time Eric is home I'm just finishing his food. I felt like breakfast, so Eric also gets breakfast.

"Hey baby," he greets me with a hug from behind and a kiss on the back of the head. "I'm going to shower quickly. I'll be out in a minute." Thankfully he knows the smell of the bar is not my favorite and tends to make me a little ill so he showers as soon as he gets home.

When he re-joins me I'm at the table nibbling on bacon. "How was the rest of your night?" I ask as he sits down.

"Went by pretty quick after you left," he shrugs. "Still shitty without you though."

"I'm sorry," I rest my hand on his and he flips it so he can pull me over to his lap.

"How was your night? And what in the hell are you doing up still?"

"I'm off work tomorrow and decided to stay up for you," I say, kissing his neck. His hand rests on my belly and he gets to feel the baby moving around. He's not even paying attention to me right now, which is fine. The baby will stop moving eventually.

"Do you feel this all the time?" he questions and I shrug.

"A lot of the time now. I'm getting used to it though."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." He wraps both arms around me in a tight hug and kisses my cheek before I move to one leg so he can eat. Eric is weird, but in a good way. I don't know any other men that are this happy with a pregnant woman on their lap as they eat.

He stubbornly makes me pull my plate over so I can stay perched on his knee. Eric keeps one arm wrapped around my middle while he eats in silence with his other hand. He's like a weird movie or something. And either really clingy or way overprotective. Either way, he's mine and I don't think I want him any other way. His weirdness is what makes him so adorable.

Once we're done eating he offers to clean up and I accept. I slip into the bedroom and take my shirt off, quickly followed by my sweats. At five and a half months along I'm burning for Eric to fuck me constantly in any and every possible way. I know he's going to come searching for me when he's done so I lay down in the middle of the bed, propping myself on the pillows. I let my legs drop to the sides so he can see exactly what I'm doing and my hand finds its way between my thighs. By the time Eric finds me I have two fingers inside of my pussy, my eyes are closed tightly and I'm panting. I'm so close to cumming I almost ache.

"Baby," Eric growls, "You're fucking dripping..."

* * *

**Two things…**

**Hi! Thank you all so much for the well wishes! I have the best readers ever! I haven't written anymore, but I do have up to chapter 26 banked and I remembered that today :) YAY…I don't know when I'll be writing anymore, I still can't seem to put two words together that I'm happy with. Thanks again for your patience. **

**ANNNNDDDD… Don't forget I 4 of my stories were nominated for Fangies along with many other great stories. Take a look on my profile for the link to vote!**

**And the link for Sookie's outfit is on my profile.**


	25. I'd Love to Lay You Down

**I'd Love to Lay You Down/ Conway Twitty**

**There's so many ways your sweet love's**

**Made this house into a home**

**You've got a way of doing **

**Little things that turn me on**

**Like standing in the kitchen **

**In your faded cotton gown**

**With your hair all up in curlers **

**I'd still love to lay you down.**

**SPOV**

"Mmm, I am, aren't I?" I purr as I open my eyes to look at him. The fiery look in his eyes is almost scary. He's going to fuck me ─ hard ─ and I'm more than ready for him.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look?" he questions and instead of answering I pull my fingers out and reach up, offering them to him. "You're killing me, baby," he says and grabs my wrist so he can suck my fingers clean.

Eric releases my hand and drops it down between my legs again. I watch his face as he watches me finger myself. He's completely enthralled by my movements and it's a huge turn on. I slide in and out a few minutes before he grabs my hand and licks my fingers again. The way his tongue swirls around each digit makes me moan and bite my bottom lip. My legs are spread wide and his cock is standing solid between our bodies. I want him inside of me so, so badly. I'll wait though; he looks like he's having too much fun right now.

"Baby, I need you," I whine. I thought I could wait; I was wrong.

"How bad?" he questions as two of his fingers probe my opening.

"Oh... so... fuck," I can't talk. He's reached my g-spot and he's rubbing over it, massaging me.

He keeps his fingers inside as he hunches over my body. His lips crash onto mine and I can taste myself on his tongue. He has me ready to cum hard right now, but I'm just not falling over yet. I really do need him inside of me.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl," he whispers, but I can't make myself talk. All I can do is enjoy his hand inside of me. "Use your words for me, Sookie."

"I want... fuck," my eyes slam shut when he gets a really good spot inside of me. "I want you to fuck me."

"Mmm, but I am," he purrs. He is, but not the way I need him to. I need his cock deep inside of me and he knows it.

"Eric," I moan, "More."

"My greedy girl." His tongue slides across my bottom lip before he sucks on my jaw. "I need you to cum on my hand."

"I..." I start to shake, unable to answer or even beg for more. The way his fingers are fluttering over my spot has me practically seeing stars.

My legs are spread wide and I'm bucking up the best I can, searching for more than he's giving me. And he's giving me plenty. These fucking hormones are turning me into someone I never thought I'd be, but again, it could just be Eric that does this to me.

"Eric," I growl, "Stop. Fucking. Teasing. Me."

"I'm just giving my girl what she needs," he coos and sucks the soft skin under my ear. He's too strong for me to overpower or else I'd be riding him right now... which sounds really, really good.

He's now fucking me harder with his hand, trying to get his fingers in as deep as possible. My nails are digging into his back and his lips are on my shoulder. With every thrust I'm moaning his name, begging for his cock. He's still being a shit and not giving it to me until I cum though. Now it seems to be a battle of wills until he stops his thrusting hand and slowly circles my clit with the pad of his thumb while the tips of two of his fingers stroke my g-spot. He doesn't say a word; he simply runs his tongue from my neck to my jaw where he nips and sucks - giving me a hicky no doubt. My breathing gets deeper and heavier. My nails dig into his back a little harder, trying to get him as close to me as possible. When I cum its hands down the most intense orgasm I've ever had. My whole body is quivering, I'm whimpering and I think I might even be crying a little.

"Shh," he soothes me, "That's my good girl."

"Oh... fuck..." I can't really say anything else. And then he does it. His fingers slip from my pussy only to be replaced with his thick length.

"Oh fuck," he pants this time. My inner walls are still contracting and he begins to thrust slow and deep. He still isn't applying very much pressure on my belly, which is much appreciated, and his cock feels like fucking heaven every time he splits me open.

"Make me cum again, baby," I cry out, cupping his face in my hands.

"Tell me this pussy is all fucking mine," he growls.

"She's all yours, baby..." I let out another moan when he swivels his hips a little. "Fuck... Eric... only _you_ can make her fucking cum so... mmm, hard."

"Good," he kisses me on the lips this time, almost brutally. We're so lost in each other right now and the slow rhythmic thrusting is pushing me toward orgasm number two until he rolls us over and we have to stop so I can sit up.

**EPOV**

Her hands are on my chest, nails digging into my pecs, and she's rocking her hips back and forth. Sookie's hair is tumbling over her shoulders and it's getting so long it's almost tickling my stomach. Her lips are swollen, skin is flush and her gorgeous fucking nipples are like little pebbles begging to sucked and licked. I've never seen a more beautiful sight and this little goddess is all mine.

I sit up to take her nipple between my teeth. Her hands move to my shoulders and her hips are still rocking back and forth while my cock stays nestled deep within her heated sheath. Her fucking pussy is soaking wet and so, so tight it almost hurts in the best possible way. My hands go to her hips while she moves to hold her left breast for me, running her rosy bud over my tongue.

"My God, that feels good," she moans while dropping her head back. "Everything you do feels good."

At that I begin to bite down on her nipple, making her cry out. I love the fact that she's so loud when we fuck. It's sexy that she's comfortable enough to tell me her needs, wants, and likes. I release her nipple and bring my hand to the back of her head, pulling her mouth to mine for a punishing kiss. Her tongue is so sweet, wet and warm as it wraps around mine. She's stopped moving, but my cock is still pulsing inside of her. I swear she keeps me hard constantly.

"Fuck me, Sookie," I whisper against her lips and she does.

She starts to move up and down my shaft as we kiss. Her pussy is still holding onto me so tight, her arms are around my neck, fingers in my hair while I have one hand in her hair and the other is holding onto her ass. With every thrust up she drops down onto me. The way her tits are rubbing against my chest and how her perfect ass feels in my grip is driving me closer and closer to my own orgasm. I need her to cum on my cock first though and I make sure to tell her so.

"Yes, Eric," she breathes, "Make me cum on your cock... he feels so, so good..." she praises again. Her eyes are closed as she kisses my neck, purring against my skin.

As I work my hand between our bodies she leans back, giving me space to begin rubbing over her swollen clit with my thumb. She's steadily riding me, head thrown back now, panting... an oh so sexy raspy sound that makes me even harder. I've never had a woman like Sookie. She's just... I don't know. I just know I love this woman so fucking much right now it aches. I'm so close to losing it, she has a way of making me not be able to see straight. _Jesus fuck!_

"Sookie... I'm gonna..."

"Yes!" she cries out, "Cum, Eric," she rasps.

That's all I need. Sookie's orgasm rips through her body, pulling mine right along with her. She shivers as she slumps forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my face.

"Eric," she coos my name as she runs her fingers along my jaw.

"Mmm," I can't seem to talk, so grunts and groans will have to do.

"I don't think I can move," she giggles and I turn my head to kiss her neck, sending another shiver down her spine.

I lie back, pulling Sookie along with me. She isn't able to lay on my stomach so she falls to my side. I roll so I can wrap her in my arms and nuzzle my face into her neck, inhaling her scent. We lie like this for ten minutes before I notice her breathing even out. My sweet girl should've been asleep hours ago. It doesn't take long for me to pass out as well, still completely wrapped around her which is exactly how I wake up. I turn and see it's just before noon. I'm not surprised since the sun was starting to come up when we fell asleep.

I wiggle away from Sookie, making sure I don't disturb her and I quietly go into the bathroom to take a piss. I notice I have a light hicky on my clavicle. I didn't even feel Sookie's mouth there, but that's okay. With my job it's not a big deal.

I wash my hands, brush my teeth and exit the bathroom. She's still asleep and she looks gorgeous, happy... she looks happy. It's a good look on my girl. I hope to keep that happiness on her face and in her long for a long time. I grab a pair of basketball shorts and slip them on, surprisingly Sookie is still asleep. She generally sleeps pretty light, so the fact that she slept through me getting out of bed means she's worn out. I'll take all the credit for that.

She claims she doesn't want to gain a ton of weight, but I know what she likes so I go ahead and make her some cinnamon rolls. The rolls are in the oven and I have the bacon cooking when Sookie comes padding out. She's in one of my old t-shirts and she looks adorable. She wears the pregnant glow well.

"Morning, baby," I say. I reach out my arm for her as I flip the bacon.

"Morning," she yawns. "I think you're trying to make me fat."

"Nah, I just want you and this little one happy," I say as I rub her belly and kiss her cheek.

"Bacon does make us happy," she giggles.

"Why are you off today?" I probe. She told me last night that she's off, but never told me why.

"Mmm, just tired of people's shit. Sam knows if I don't take a day for myself every now and then I'm liable to kill someone - literally. I work with idiots," she says. I've never been to her job, so I don't know the people she works with. Sookie is in an office and as far as I know I'm not allowed in. I could be wrong.

"What exactly do you do? We've talked about a lot, but I don't think I've ever asked..."

"Mmm, I'm in HR at a department store. I work in headquarters and thankfully I don't have to deal with too many people. They seem to piss me off extra lately." I seriously cannot imagine Sookie pissed off. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met.

"That's... can I take a second to be an ass?"

"Of course," she laughs.

"Who the fuck is Sam?" I query. "Does he have a thing for you? He knows you're taken right?"

"He's fine, Eric. Sam is aware of my relationship status and he's happy for us," she grins and takes a step back while I move the bacon to a paper towel.

"Good, is he a big or little guy?"

"Eric," she laughs again and playfully smacks my chest. "You could take him, honey, not that he needs a butt kicking. He has always been on Team Eric and Sookie."

"Thanks," I say and kiss her before pulling the cinnamon rolls from the oven.

"If I didn't already love you I would after seeing the shitty, yummy breakfast you just made." I honestly can't believe she didn't smell the cinnamon rolls. She can smell me when I walk into the house.

* * *

**I still haven't written anymore here. I have one more chapter banked. Not sure when I will post it. **

**Thanks again and sorry about all the porn!**


	26. Come to Bed

**Come to Bed / Gretchen Wilson**

**Come to bed**

**Let's just lay down**

**There's just one way we're gonna work this out**

**Forget what I did**

**Forget what you said**

**Oh darlin', come to bed**

**EPOV**

Six and a half months. We had an appointment yesterday and Dr. Ludwig tried again to find the sex, but nothing. Our kid is a bit of an asshole it seems. That's just further proof that it's _my_ kid. Either way, it's a bunch of bullshit that we can't tell. Sookie wants to start on the nursery so we need to paint. Since we can't tell what we're having we're going to paint it a neutral color. Sookie wants yellow and I'm content with white. That way we can decorate to match. Apparently it doesn't work like that.

"But..." I'm cut off with a look that damn near chills me to the bone. Sookie wants yellow, she gets yellow. We also have yet to broach the subject of names. I'll bring that up later.

"Eric, we can't have a plain write room. It's harsh, the baby needs something... with pizzazz," she tells me.

"I don't think I like the idea of pizzazz. It sounds like the baby is throwing a fucking dance party," I say and she laughs a little while rolling her eyes.

"I say yellow," she's firm on the yellow, me, not so much.

"I say yellow is ugly, like the salmon colored shirt you wore to lunch with Amelia. It makes me cringe. I don't want to cringe every time I walk into the room." This argument is happening right now because we're standing in the middle of the paint swatches at _Home Depot._

"Fine, you don't like yellow then you come up with something. And _not_ white." There's a guy staring at us, listening in on our paint conversation and I glare at him until he looks away.

"Whatever," I sigh before I reach up and grab fifteen different swatches, hoping one jumps out at me. Sookie walks away, going Lord only knows where as I thumb through them.

A few minutes later I'm approached by a woman a bit younger with a flirty smile. "Hi," she says. She's wearing a _Home Depot_ vest that says her name is Melanie.

"Hello," I reply with an awkward smile of my own. Definitely not flirty.

"Do you need help?" she asks, standing a little too close to me.

"Ah... nope," I say. Even if I did need help right now arguing with Sookie is not an option.

"Oh, well you certainly look like you could use a little... something," she quirks an eyebrow and starts to reach out to touch my arm when I take a step back. I really don't want her touching me.

"I can assure you I don't need help. I'll let you know if I do." I turn so my back is mostly to her causing her to huff and stomp away.

I end up taking two swatches with me as I go in search of Sookie. Oddly I find her in the washer and dryers. Our washer and dryer are just fine.

"What do you think?" I ask her, showing her the paint samples.

"It's up to you," she shrugs without looking at me.

"So you aren't going to help me? I'm a man, Sookie, I don't decorate... well," I finish quietly.

"Nope, you hate the color I want. It's all up to you now."

"This is bullshit, Sookie. We need to do this together," I argue.

"Eric, I don't care what color you pick." She finally looks at me and the irritation in her eyes is almost frightening. I guarantee I don't want to be on the receiving end of that look very often.

"Fine," I huff and turn to storm away to the paint section again. Melanie looks peeved that I'm back, and that I have to order paint from her. I pick a beigey color without looking at the name and order three gallons along with some primer. Melanie seems to be even more irritated when a fairly pregnant Sookie joins me as she mixes the paint. Sookie comes to stand next to me and I immediately wrap my arm around her shoulders. We may be arguing, but I'm not an idiot. The _Home Depot _chick is bothered, but she's still checking me out. I need to make sure they both know I'm happily taken.

"So what did you go with?" Sookie asks and since I have no idea what I picked still I just shrug. "A shrug is not a color, Eric." Paint chick looks like she has something to say, but she's clearly staying mum.

"I don't know the name of it. You'll have to be surprised when it starts going on the wall." Sookie rolls her eyes again and pulls away from me. I don't know what her problem is, but she can drop her attitude at any moment.

I grab a cart and move the finished paint over, wheeling it around as I look for Sookie. She's walking around by the lumber when I catch up to her.

"All done?" she asks once I stop next to her.

"Yeah, ready to check out." I don't know what changed in the last ten minutes, but she's being nice again.

"Okay," she says softly and starts to walk away. I snag her arm and pull her back, wrapping my arms around her.

"What's going on, Sookie?"

"I don't know," she sighs. Sookie sags into my chest and I kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure?" I tilt her head up so she's looking into my eyes. "You're off, baby, and I don't like it."

"So many things are happening," she shrugs. "And moving way too fast."

"Mmm, I see," I hum, "Let's go. We'll talk once we leave." I really don't feel like dealing with this right now. We can talk at home.

Sookie stays quiet the whole way home, she's lost in thought. She's thinking too hard and it concerns me. Once we're home I take the paint to the nursery and Sookie slips into the kitchen. I find her leaning over in the fridge; I have to stop myself from groaning out loud as I watch her ass move.

"You ready to start talking?" I finally ask her as she stands, grabbing the eggs and setting them on the counter.

"Not really," she snickers. She turns and leans against the counter and crosses her arms over her chest protectively. "I'm just… a lot is changing, Eric and I just don't know how to feel about anything."

"Come here," I say and reach for her. Thankfully she shuffles over to me and I unwrap her arms so I can hug her. "Baby, this is a big deal for both of us."

"I know," she sighs and melts into me a little more.

**SPOV**

Eric is right. We're both dealing with this the best we can. I'm a bit of a mess today for some reason.

"Sorry I'm being so shitty," I whisper against his neck.

Eric doesn't respond, he simply hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead again. I'm starving and I pull away. I took the eggs out so I could make cookies to eat after lunch. Eric should be asleep since its Saturday mid-morning right now. He has tonight off though; he can nap with me later.

"Do you want to help me make cookies?"

"Nah, I want to get the room painted," he says and kisses me one last time before he disappears into the hallway.

I'm pulling the first batch of cookies out when I hear a knock on the door. Eric is busy and I'm assuming he doesn't hear the door. I open the door and find Stan standing at the door, ready to walk in before the door is open all the way.

"Hi, where's the kid?" he asks as he hugs me.

"Painting the nursery," I say and close the door behind him.

"Oh, what color did you pick?" Stan knows we have no idea what we're having and he's curious.

"Eric picked, I have no idea." Stan follows me through the hallway and Eric's back is to us as he rolls the paint on. He's shirtless and looking pretty yummy.

"What in the hell are you putting on the walls, kid?" Stan asks. He clearly doesn't like Eric's color.

"Something beigey," Eric answers without turning around.

"It's fucking ugly. What the hell were you thinking with this shit?" I think it's funny that as he says this he pulls his t-shirt off - not his undershirt - and tosses it as me so he can help Eric paint.

"Sookie wanted yellow," Eric says as he looks over his shoulder to wink at me.

"Shit, that's even worse," Stan shudders and picks up a roller. They're precious together.

Stan hasn't felt the baby move yet and as just before I turn around the baby goes crazy. I suspect it's their laughter.

"Pop, come here," I say and reach out for him. I love that he doesn't question, he simply walks over, roller in hand.

As soon as he reaches me I grab his hand and place his palm flat on my belly. The baby is going crazy and Stan is frozen in place. He's felt babies kick, but for some reason he's simply amazed. He moves his hands around trying to feel more. Eric is smiling at his dad and I'm watching Eric.

"The baby likes you," I tell Stan. "I think it might be your favorite person."

"I'm pretty sure he's _my_ favorite person," Stan laughs, making the baby jump around a bit more. I love that at barely six and a half months the baby is responding to Stan. Eric joins us with his hand covering the other side of my belly.

"I have more cookies to make," I tell them. Eric gives me a quick kiss and I walk back to the kitchen. I smile as I start to put the cookies on the baking sheet. Eric and Stan are funny together. I can't hear what they're saying, but their laughter is almost contagious.

Two hours later I'm on the couch dozing off and I hear the boys come out of the room. They go straight to the kitchen and the next thing I know Eric is adjusting me so my head is on his lap and Stan is on the chair. I look up at Eric a notice he has four cookies in his hand.

"You were making these for me right?" he asks as he shoves a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Yep," I roll my eyes and Stan laughs as he demolishes two of his own cookies.

"We're done painting," Eric says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm, okay," I hum. His hands feel nice in my hair. I normally have something holding my hair back and it's good to have it down.

"I'm gonna get going," Stan says. I almost forgot he was here. Eric has a way of making me forget.

"I'll walk you out, Pop," Eric says and stands up. Stan leans over to kiss my head and tell me he'll see me later. Eric walks him outside and the next thing I know Eric is scooping me up and carrying me to our room. I have no idea how he's picking me up.

"Mmm, I'm hungry," I mumble without opening my eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'll make something for you," Eric tells me as be sets me on the bed. He gives me a sweet kiss and slips out of the room. That's the last thing I remember until Eric wakes me up.

"What'd you make?" I ask quietly.

"Ah... a little this, a little of that," he says, smiling at me.

"You ordered pizza didn't you?" The grin the graces his face tells me I'm right. Eric is not the best cook, but he's a great pizza orderer.

* * *

**This is the last chapter I have banked. I have a lot of chapter 27 done, but not quite finished yet and I'll tell ya why!**

**So Makesmyheadspin and I started collaborating on a story together and as it turns out I can only focus on one thing at a time. It won't be posted here on FF and I linked our wordpress site on my profile. **

**Here's the Summary:**

SUMMARY: Eric is trapped in a loveless marriage with six kids, and no hope of ever truly being happy. Then he plans a bachelor party at The Cathouse for his best friend. While there he meets Dixie Darling, one of the working girls. She's everything he's ever wanted in a woman and temptation is just too much for him to walk away from. He becomes a regular client to her and breaks the number 1 rule of getting involved with a girl like Dixie. He falls in love with her.

Dixie is Sookie in case you don't realize that.


	27. Chapter 27

**This one isn't named and I'm sorry. I may come up with something later and update the name. **

**SPOV**

"Baby, the room looks amazing," Eric says. We're putting the nursery together so we can be ready for the baby shower in a week. I'm almost eight months along and I'm miserable.

"Thanks," I sigh and sit in the chair. We have a gorgeous crib and a simple dresser. We still need a changing table, but it's good for now.

Isabelle is giving the shower. My mother agreed when I explained how excited Isabelle was about throwing the party. Hell, I think she's more excited than I am and it's my own baby. Right now I'm looking at Eric standing in a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. Not even underwear. I love that he walks around as naked as possible while still being covered enough for close friends. I'm at the tail end of my horny stage and getting into uncomfortable territory. He's too sexy for his own good I think.

"Eric," say his name softly and he turns to look at me. He has a stuffed elephant in his hand and he looks almost childlike. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles at me and stalks over ─ looking a lot less childlike ─ and leans over to kiss me. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was just looking at you and I needed to tell you. You make me happy, thank you."

"Silly girl," he chuckles, "If you want sex we have an hour before I have to get ready for work."

"That's not what I'm angling for," I smile and cup his cheek in my palm.

"Damn, I figure we won't be able to pretty soon so I kinda want as much as I can get." I laugh at him and I take his hand to push it down between my legs.

"I'll do whatever you want right now." I lick his bottom lip, making him groan.

"You're killing me, Sook," he growls and kisses me harder, forcing my legs farther apart. His fingers reach under my shorts and he start to rub up and down my slit. "You're all wet."

"A little bit," I say, biting his bottom lip.

"Get up, Sookie," Eric says and helps me stand. "Take your clothes off before we get to the bed."

I'm thankfully only wearing a tank top and sweat shorts so they're easy to slip off. My bra and panties soon follow as I waddle to the room. I'm bigger than most girls at seven and a half months, but I'll be able to get through. I want to please him.

I climb onto the bed and Eric chuckles a little at how clumsy I am. "You're too cute, Baby."

"This is not funny," I laugh and continue to crawl on my hands and knees.

"Stay there," he says softly and I keep my spot in the middle of the bed. I look over my shoulder at him and his eyes are on my ass. I wiggle a little, making him groan.

Eric climbs onto the bed behind me and rubs his hand over my ass before pulling his hand back and slapping my right cheek. He's making me wetter by doing this. I love his giant hands coming down on my ass like this. Between each smack he runs his fingers through my folds, rubbing me from my clit up to my ass and he smacks the other side. I'm moaning and panting with each slap. I can feel his erection running over the backs of my thighs and I'm begging him to fuck me.

He waits until I'm so worked up I'm ready to explode to start to push the head of his cock into me. He begins with just a couple inches before he pulls out all the way and then starts all over again. As he slowly fucks me his hand comes around and begins working on my nub, rubbing and stroking me.

"Oh God!" I cry out, "So. Good!" His cock is hitting me just right. I wasn't even really ready for this, but I'm so close to cumming right now.

"Yes, you're so tight, Baby... fuck!" His movements start to get more and more erratic as he fucks me harder. The hand not playing with my clit comes down hard on my ass and it triggers one hell of an orgasm. "Oh shit!" With that I feel Eric thicken just before he releases, having a few intense aftershocks before he gently pulls out of me. He helps me lie down on my left side and he spoons in behind me. "That was phenomenal, Baby."

"Mmm, yep..." he nuzzles my neck and rubs over my belly.

"I've been thinking about names," he tells me. I have been too; we just haven't really talked much about it. "I have a name book at work that I've been checking and I think I found something I really like. Well, I thought of something I really like."

"What if it's a girl?" I know he's probably thinking about stuff for boys.

"I'm pretty sure it will be a girl since I want a boy so bad," he laughs. "I know I couldn't be that lucky."

"We don't know," I shrug the best I can.

"Well I've been thinking a about gender neutral names."

"What do you have? You know I haven't thought about it at all. I've just been so wrapped up in you and moving and being tired I forgot we'll need something to call it."

"I like Emerson," he says and I go quiet. I don't know how I feel about it. "Emerson Quinn... it would work for a boy or girl..."

"Hmm... I don't know," I sigh.

"We could call her Em or Emmy if we have a girl and Quinn if it's a boy. So many options for both names and I think..." he trails off so I probe him, asking what's wrong.

"I think my dad would like it. I was supposed to be Emerson, but my mom talked him into Eric once I was born."

Well hell, now I feel obligated. I don't know how happy I am with Emerson, but I do like Quinn. Emerson Quinn Northman, it doesn't sound terrible. "We have time."

"Okay, just think about it."

"Of course," I roll over and kiss him. "You should start getting ready."

**EPOV**

I think Sookie hates the name, but she's too nice to say anything. She'll either veto Emerson after thinking about it for too long or she'll agree and end up hating our baby's name and end up calling him or her something else as a nickname. Ugh. I have my vote out there; all I can do now is wait. I'll probably call it Em or Quinn anytime I talk about the baby, maybe that'll subconsciously make her like it.

Once I'm out of the shower I dress in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Claudine doesn't have uniforms and as long as I don't wear anything too offensive it doesn't matter. Chow tends to wear ridiculous shirts like "The man, the legend" with arrows pointing up and down. I'm all for novelty shit, but I find them unprofessional at work and they scream small dick.

I get ready to go and I find Sookie in the living room back in her shorts and tank top. She's lying on the couch ready to fall asleep. My poor girl looks miserable.

"Baby," I call and she looks up at me. "I have something for you... I uh... I saw it and thought it would look good on you. And if you don't agree with Emerson you can wear it for me... since my name starts with and E." She gives me a pretty smile, not at all worried about what I have I my pocket.

I bought a chain with an E pendant on it when I was out with my mom earlier this week. As soon as I saw it I knew it would look perfect on her neck. I pull it out of my pocket and hand the necklace to her, out of the box, and her eyes well up. Sookie still cries at everything and it's adorable. I help her stand up and she allows me to put it around her neck once she inspects it. "Looks perfect," I whisper and lean down to kiss her. "I should get going."

"I hate that you're leaving right now," she sighs and tilts her head down, resting her forehead on my chest. I have my hands on Em, rubbing back and forth.

"Me too, baby," I kiss the top of her head and wraps my arms completely around her. I can't hug her too close since her belly is in the way, but my ridiculously long arms help.

A few minutes later I give her one last kiss and head off to work.

The day goes by fairly slow. We're not too busy for a Saturday night and thankfully I get to do a little cleaning behind the bar. Sookie is going through some nesting and cleaning the house constantly even when it's not dirty and I think it's rubbing off on me a little bit. I'm working with Claudine, Chow and a new guy, Longshadow. I don't know where they got him, but he's a little too flirty with the ladies in my opinion. I can only observe and report though.

By the time the night is over I'm exhausted and looking forward to getting home to my girl. I walk in the house and go back into our room, finding her snuggled up and looking uncomfortable as hell in a short nightie that's ridden up over her belly, exposing her panties. I hop in the shower to wash the smell of the bar off and then head out the living room. I'm not tired just yet and I don't want to wake her with the television in the room.

I'm about twenty minutes into the show I'm watching when Sookie comes waddling out into the living room. "I've been doing a little thinking," she starts and sits in the chair. She has a hard time getting off of the couch these days.

"Oh yeah? What about?" I ask, muting the TV.

"I think I can get onboard with Emerson, I like it. I've been rolling it around my head since you brought it up and the more I think about it, the more I like it, for a boy or a girl."

"Really?" she nods, "You're saying I just named the baby? And you like it?"

"Yes," she smiles, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"A little," I scrunch my nose and hop off of the couch to give her a kiss.

I kneel on the floor and spread her legs wider to accommodate my width. Wrapping my arms around her belly, I rest my head on her chest and just hold. Sookie strokes my hair and tells me to put my hand on the right side of her stomach just below where my arm is. My little Emerson is moving, stretching in mom's stomach.

"This is crazy, Sookie." I've felt the baby move several times and I'm overwhelmed every time.

"You should feel it from the inside," she smiles.

"That's pretty much impossible," I wink and push her night shirt up to expose her stomach and nuzzle my nose against it.

This is my happy place right now. Sookie showed up in my life with this little person that we haven't even met. I already love him or her so much its terrifying.

**This only took me two months to write. I finished it like 15 minutes ago and I can't even remember what happened in the chapter. **


End file.
